Eine alte Legende
by Serena la Roux
Summary: Eine alte fast vergessene Legende nimmt ihren Lauf... Zwei junge Frauen landen in der OnePiece-Welt. Warum? Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung... Kommt mit auf eine Reise durch Freudschaft, Liebe und Hass, seht ob sie das Erbe einer längst vergangen Zeit annehmen könne oder daran zerbrechen. Pairs: schaut einfach selber nach ;-)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Sonnenstrahlen fingen langsam an in das Hotelzimmer des 4 Sterne Hotels in München zu fallen als eine junge blonde Frau aus ihren Träumen erwachte um sich sogleich genüsslich zu strecken zu beginnen. Nur Sekunden später schellt ihr Wecker und sie schaltet in schnellstmöglich aus um die zweite Person, eine ebenfalls junge aber diesmal braunhaarige Frau, in ihrem Zimmer nicht zu wecken.

Leise sucht sie sich ihre Kleidung, Hotpants und T-shirt, für den Tag zusammen und schleicht auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. 20 Minuten später kommt sie fertig angezogen und zart geschminkt heraus, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre beste Freundin, mit der sie 1 Woche zum Shoppen und SightSeeing, wobei der heutige Tag mit einem Shoppingmarathon verplant ist, nach München gefahren war, noch immer im Land der Träume ist. Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen im Gesicht holt sie schnell ein Glas mit Wasser und 2 Sekunden später grellt durch das ganze Hotel ein Schrei.

„AHH!...ANNA?! WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLLTE DAS DENN?! WECK MICH NORMAL AUF ABER NICHT SO!" kichernd weicht die blonde Frau, Anna, dem Kissen aus welches nach ihr geworfen wird. „Ich wünsche dir, liebste Mimi, auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!" schafft Anna mit einem ernsthaftem Gesicht zu ihrer Zimmernachbarin zu sagen bevor sie in hysterisches Gelächter ausbricht und schnellstens vor einem weiteren Kissen und einem drohenden Gehörsturz, nebenbei noch ihre Tasche schnappend, flüchtend aus dem Zimmer rennt, gefolgt von weiterem hotelweit hörbarem Gebrüll: „AAAAAANNAAAAAAAAA! ICH HEIßE MARIA NICHT MIMI!"

Vielleicht sollte ich uns bevor es weiter geht mal kurz vorstellen:

Mein Name ist, wie unschwer zu erraten ist, Anna und ich bin 23 Jahre jung und studiere Humanmedizin. Vom Aussehen her, bin ich wie gesagt blondhaarig und habe blaue Augen und einen schlanken sportlichen Körper, leider bin ich nur knapp 1,60m groß – also ein kleiner Knirps...

Meine Freundin und Mitbewohnerin ist Maria, sie ist erst 19 ½ Jährchen auf dieser Welt und hat braune schulterlange Haare und grüne Augen. Wir haben uns als kleine Kinder im Sandkasten kennengelernt und waren schon immer, trotz des Altersunterschieds, die besten Freundinnen. Sie studiert übrigens Veterinärmedizin. Das einzige worüber ich neidisch bin ist ihre Größe; sie ist 1,73m und ebenso wie ich schlank und sportlich. Aber naja, man kann ja nicht alles haben und jetzt mal flott weiter im Text :)

Noch immer kichernd kommt Anna 5 Minuten später im Speisesaal des Hotels an und wird sofort grinsend von einem Kellner (ENDLICH passierte mal etwas interessantes in diesem Hotel!) begrüßt und an ihren angestammten Tisch, sie waren schließlich schon seit 2 Tagen hier einquartiert, geführt. Eine Tasse grünen Tee und eine Schüssel Müsli später kam eine mürrische Braunhaarige, in Jeans und T-shirt, ebenfalls in den Saal und gesellte sich grummelnd zu ihrer Freundin. „Und? Munter?" vorsichtig linst die Blonde über ihre Teetasse, die Launen ihrer besten Freundin kennend. „Ja bin ich!" wird sie auch sofort unfreundlich angefahren, ruhiger gefolgt von „wenigstens kann ich mir das Haarewaschen jetzt sparen...". Sich ansehend fangen beide synchron an zu kichern, was von einigen „edlen" Damen böse Blicke heraufbeschwört. Um dem Zorn dieser zu entkommen beeilen sich die beiden Frauen mit ihrem Frühstück und sind schon kurze Zeit später, fröhlich plaudernd („ich muss mir unbedingt noch einen neuen Bikini kaufen, lass mich ja nicht drauf vergessen!", „ich brauch noch neue Sandaletten!",... A.d.A. Typische Frauengespräche eben xD) dabei sich zur U-Bahn zu begeben um ins Stadtzentrum zu fahren, zum langersehnten Shoppen.

Klamotten, Schuhe, Klamotten, Schmuck und noch mehr Klamotten – ein Zick-Zack-Kursus quer durch die Innenstadt und schon nach nur wenigen Stunden fallen die beiden Frauen lachend und jetzt schon wieder ziemlich müde in einem Restaurant mit ihren Taschen auf die Stühle um neue Kraft zu tanken, zu Mittag zu essen und den weiteren Shoppingplan zu besprechen.

„Endlich sitzen.." stöhnt Maria und lehnt sich gemütlichst in ihren Stuhl nur um einen Augenblick später wieder gerade dazusitzen und Anna mit strahlenden Augen zu fragen :" Klamotten haben wir jetzt alle oder?" ein kurzes Nicken ihrer Freundin, welches Rias Grinsen immer größer werden lässt:" das heißt uns fehlen nur noch Bücher!" „...ich ahne schreckliches..." wird von Anna nur um ihren Strohhalm genuschelt, „Wer ist hier so schrecklich?! Wer hat mich denn zu so einer Leseratte gemacht?! Das warst - trommelwirbel – DU!" Unschuldigst grinsend schaut die Angesprochene Ria nur nichtsahnend an.

Nachdem das Essen regelrecht verschlungen worden ist, geht es jetzt endlich auf zu den heißersehnten Büchern. Auf dem Weg zum größten Bücherladen der Stadt kommen Ria und Anna auch an einem unscheinbaren Schmuckladen, namens „Sayos Schmuckstücke", vorbei an dem sie auch schon fast ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken vorbei gelaufen wären, hätte nicht eine Frau undefinierbaren Alters sie plötzlich von der Seite her angesprochen:" Anna! Maria! Kommt doch herein, ich bin sicher ihr findet bei mir im Laden einige Schmuckstücke die euch gefallen werden" Wie versteinert bleiben die beiden Frauen stehen und drehen sich gleichzeitig zu der mysteriösen Frau um, um synchron zu fragen:" Woher kennen sie unsere Namen?!" „Man muss nicht alles auf dieser Welt wissen, meine Lieben" und wiederum kamen nur rätselhafte Worte aus dem Mund dieser Wahrsagerin, denn so sah sie mit ihren blauen Haaren, eindeutig gefärbt!, ihrem schwarz-lila Mantel mit der goldenen Brosche vorne drauf, den vielen Armreifen und ihren goldenen Ohrringen aus. Verwirrt blinzeln sich die beiden Studentinnen an und folgen dieser merkwürdigen Frau, denn entgegen ihres Verstandes kam sie ihnen irgendwoher bekannt vor und unbewusst wussten sie dass sie ihr vertrauen konnten.

Im Geschäft wurden die Beiden sofort gefragt:" Welchen Tee darf ich euch bringen? Grünen, Fenchel, Kamille, Salbei-Thymian, Weißen? - einen Weißen – einen Grünen – Bitte setzt euch doch nieder oder schaut euch um, ganz wie euch beliebt" sprach sie und verschwand ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

„Was war den das?" verdattert schaut Ria ihre Mitbewohnerin an „Wenn ich das nur wüsste..." erscholl es ebenso verblüfft. Langsam tappten sie durch den Laden und sahen sich interessiert, denn es gab einige sehr schöne Stücke, um, bis Anna auf 2 Freundschaftsarmbänder aus reinem Silber, mit ebenso silbernen Anhängern, stieß. „Ria schau mal her die Bänder sind wunderschön!" mit glänzenden Augen hielt sie der Braunhaarigen die silbernen Armbänder hin um sie ihr zu zeigen. „WOW... die sind wirklich extrem schön! Kaufen wir uns die?!" begeistert strahlt Maria. Nickend stimmt die Blonde zu und legt die Bänder auf den Tresen, damit sie sie später nicht vergessen würden. Bevor sie weiter durch den Laden stöbern konnten wurden die beiden Freundinnen unterbrochen denn die Lilaäugige (?! Kontaktlinsen?) Besitzerin kam just in diesem Moment mit dampfendem Tee und Ingwerkeksen wieder nach vorne und bedeutete den jungen Frauen ihr zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke zu folgen.

Als alle drei saßen und jeder mit dem jeweiligen Tee ausgestattet war, wurde auch gleich gefragt:" Und? Habt ihr beiden Hübschen etwas gefunden?" Die anderen Frauen bejahten und die Braunhaarige sprang schnell auf um die Armbänder zu holen um sie der Wahrsagerin zu überreichen. „Die beiden Bänder habe ich ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!" ihre merkwürdig gefärbten Augen glitzerten im Kerzenschein, die im ganzen Raum verteilt standen. Trotzdem sie sich über die Aussage wunderten fragten die Studentinnen, ob es möglich wäre ihre Namen in die Anhänger zu gravieren, welches sofort bejaht wurde und ein weiteres Mal verschwand die Blauhaarige im Hinterzimmer und ließ die beiden wiedereinmal verwirrten Frauen zurück, welche sich nur schulterzuckend ansahen und sich dann ihrem Tee und den Keksen widmeten.

Bepackt mit 2 Schachteln, 2 Ketten und den Armbändern kommt die Wahrsagerin wieder nach vorne, jeder der Frauen je eine Schachtel überreichend :"Öffnet sie bitte erst wenn die Zeit reif ist... Bevor ihr fragt – ihr werdet wissen wann ihr sie öffnen sollt" mit merkwürdigen Worten nicht stoppend hängt sie zuerst Maria eine kreuzförmige Kette um den Hals „Kokitsunemaru soll dich auf deinem Weg begleiten und vor allen Gefahren bewahren!" um sich nur Sekunden später umzudrehen und Anna ein altes Amulett umzulegen „Damit du die Wahrheit der Vergangenheit erkunden und verstehen kannst!" Verdutzt lassen Maria und Anna auch zu, dass die Lilaäugige ihnen ihre Armbänder umlegt und sie, ohne etwas für die Bänder, die Ketten oder die Boxen zu verlangen bei der Tür hinausschiebt, jeder einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt und die Tür vor ihren Nasen zuschließt und im Laden das Licht löscht.

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?" fragt Ria ihre Shoppingkollegin komplett durch den Wind, welche nur verzweifelt seufzend „ich glaube nicht, ich versteh zumindest nur Bahnhof! Die Ketten und die Armbänder sind aber trotzdem süß" erwidert.

Um sich nicht weiter über diese äußerst eigenartige Begegnung den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen, setzten die Freundinnen ihren ursprünglichen Weg in einen ihrer geliebten „Büchertempel" fort. Dort angekommen geht es als aller erstes, sofort zu den Fantasyromanen „Schade... Anscheinend sind noch keine neuen Bücher da... „ traurig schaut Ria Anna an die ihr aber nur mit einem sanften Lächeln mitteilt:"Dafür hab ich dort drüben den neuesten One Piece Manga gesehen..." Ihrer Freundin nicht weiter zuhörend kommt die Braunhaarige schlitternd vor besagter Stelle zu stehen und hat innerhalb von Sekunden fraglichen Manga in den Händen um ihn mit glänzenden Auge durchzublättern. Auch wenn es kaum zu glauben ist, waren diese beiden „ernsthaften" Studentinnen waren schon seit den Anfängen von One Piece absolut verrückt danach und mit dem Alter und den wachsenden Computerkenntnissen sind sie inzwischen auch immer auf dem aller neuesten Stand der Dinge. Eigentlich wussten die Freundinnen ja schon was im neuesten deutschen Manga vor sich ging (im japanischen sind sie ja schon viiiiel weiter!), das hielt sie aber nicht auf sie trotzdem zu sammeln. „Oh Gott! Die sind ja erst auf der Fischmenschen-Insel... Punk Hazard ist viel interessanter!" verlautbart die Braunhaarige während sie eine beleidigte Schnute zieht. „Es ist für dich nur spannender weil der Kampf dort ziemlich nervenaufreibend ist. Die Fischmenschen Piraten haben die Strohhüte ja schließlich locker leicht besiegt" lacht die Blonde.

Knurrend und vor sich hin grummelnd geht Ria zu Kassa. Noch immer Grinsend schnappt sich auch Anna den neuesten Band um daraufhin ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu folgen, nicht aber ohne sich noch kurz einige schöne Lesezeichen, denn ihre waren alle schon sehr abgegriffen, zu schnappen.

Als Beide bezahlt hatten und ihre Bücher in den unendlichen Weiten ihrer unzähligen Tragetaschen verstaut hatten, machten sie einen kurzen Stopp um sich einen Coffee-To-Go zu gönnen, um sich darauf hin auf den Weg zu den U-Bahnen zu machen. Inzwischen war es ohne das die Frauen es bemerkt hätten schon Abend geworden und in wenigen Minuten würden alle Geschäfte schließen. Gemütlich dahinschlendernd und von Zeit zu Zeit an ihrem Kaffee nippend unterhielten sich die Freundinnen über den vergangenen Tag und waren schon wieder in der Planung des nächsten Tages vertieft, als der Blauäugigen ein kleiner Kampfkunst-Laden ins Auge sprang. Ihre Begleitung eiskalt stehen lassend, eilt sie zu diesem um ihn Gott (Autorin ;) ) sei dank noch offen vor zu finden. Etwas umständlich wegen der vielen Taschen betritt sie diesen um sogleich zum Tresen zu eilen und, noch bevor der Ladenbesitzer auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, strahlte:" Ich möchte bitte diesen silbernen Dolch, den Ihr dort in der Auslage liegen habt!", denn genau dieser war ihr draußen aufgefallen und sie musste ihn einfach kaufen!

Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag verwirrt schauend kommt nur Momente später die Braunhaarige herein :" Hat dich heut die Shoppingwut gepackt oder warum kaufst du schon wieder was?!" „BÄHH... :P" kam die freche Antwort um gleich darauf von „Zungezeigen tut man nicht, denn das heißt 'ich liebe dich'" und einem tadelnd erhobenen Zeigefinger gekontert zu werden.

Den silbernen, mit Kunst-Edelsteinen besetzten, Dolch mit seiner ebenso verziehrten Scheide vor seine Kundschaft legend, verkündet der Verkäufer den stattlichen Preis dieses wundervollen Stücks, um ihn nur Sekunden später in den Händen zu halten.

Während Anna den Dolch bezahlt und verstaut hatte, ließ sich auf Ria dazuhinreißen durch den Laden zu stöbern wobei sie 2 verkreuzte Zier-Sai-Gabeln fand, die sie sich als Wanddeko für ihr Wohnungszimmer kaufte.

„Hihi... hast ja auch was gefunden!" „Ach halt doch den Rand!" gehen sie nur Minuten nach ihrem Eintreten in den Laden wieder die Straße entlang. Einmal noch über eine Straße und dann durch einen kleinen Park, dann wären sie auch schon bei ihrer U-Bahn Station...nur einige hundert Meter, nur erreichten sie diese nicht mehr.

Mitten in dem kleinen Park, der sie von ihrem „Ziel" noch trennt, wird den Beiden plötzlich schwindlig und einen Herzschlag später überkommt sie der dunkle Mantel der Ohnmacht.

Langsam öffnet eine Rothaarige Schönheit ihre lilanen Augen um sie gleich darauf wieder zuzukneifen, denn Sonnenstrahlen blendeten sie. Ein leises Stöhnen neben ihr lenkte ihren Blick aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf die zweite Frau neben ihr um sich erschreckt aufzusetzen und die Weißhaarige zu fragen: „Anna?..."

To be continued 

Anregungen, Wünsche, Fragen?


	2. Kapitel 1 - Die Reise beginnt

**Kapitel 1 – Die Reise beginnt**

Langsam öffnet eine Rothaarige Schönheit ihre lilanen Augen um sie gleich darauf wieder zuzukneifen, denn Sonnenstrahlen blendeten sie. Ein leises Stöhnen neben ihr lenkte ihren Blick aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf die zweite Frau neben ihr um sich erschreckt aufzusetzen und die Weißhaarige zu fragen: „Anna?..."

„Mmmm... lass mich schlafen..", kommt es genuschelt zurück. Leicht genervt zieht Maria (?) ihre linke Augenbraue in die Höhe um nur Sekunden später einen erneuten Weckversuch zu unternehmen: „ ANNA AUFWACHEN!" 'Patsch.'... jetzt fing ihre Augenbraue an nervös zu zucken, Anna war noch sturer wenn es ums aufstehen ging als sie selber. „VERDAMMT NOCH MAL JETZT STEH ENDLICH AUF!" brüllt sie nun ihrer Freundin mit voller Lautstärke in ihr Ohr und stieß ihr gleichzeitig mit der Fußspitze leicht in die Rippen.

Blinzelnd und gähnend richtet sich Anna in eine sitzende Position auf und linst durch ihre Wimpern in Richtung ihrer Freundin um ihre goldenen Augen vor Überraschung weit aufzureißen und stotternd zu fragen:"M..Maria? W...Warum h..hast d...du a..auf..aufeinmal r..rote H..haare u..und l..lila A..Augen?!" „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen, denn du hast silber-grün-blaue Haare und goldene Augen..." kam die schnappige Antwort auf dem Fuße und mit einem breiten Grinsen:" Außerdem scheinst du deine Sprachfähigkeit verloren zu haben!""Haha.. seeeeeeeeeehr witzig ich lache mich tot. Aber jetzt mal zurück zum Thema: Warum sehen wir so merkwürdig aus und wo zum Teufel sind wir hier? Das letzte was ich weiß ist dass wir auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn waren... aber da war es 1. später Abend beziehungsweise Nacht und 2. waren wir in einem kleinen Park..."fängt Anna laut an nachzudenken während sie sich die Gegend, eine Lichtung mit guten 400m Durchmesser, betrachtet."Hm... ich befürchte, dass wir gar nicht mehr in München sind, denn ich höre weder Stadtlärm noch sehe ich irgendwelche Gebäude... . Wenigstens haben wir noch unsere Kleidung an... Wer auch immer uns hier hergebracht hat ..." bemerkt auch Ria es ihrer Begleitung gleichtuend und sich ebenfalls umblickend.

Sich umsehend bemerken die beiden Frauen, dass wenige Meter von ihnen Entfernt 2 lederne Rucksäcke liegen auf die sie nach einem kurzen bestätigenden Blick zueinander zu gehen um sich deren Inhalt genauer zu betrachten. Möglicherweise würden sie ja etwas finden, dass ihnen helfen würde herauszufinden wo sie hier waren.

Sich je einen nehmend fingen sie an die Rucksäcke nach nützlichen Dingen zu durchsuchen:

In beiden Rucksäcken befand sich zu ihrer Verwunderung im größten Abteil ihre gekaufte Kleidung und einige ihrer Lieblingsstücke, die sie aber zum Teil gar nicht mit auf ihren Münchentrip genommen hatten...

Die Kleidung neben sich in die Frühlingswiese aufstapelnd hörte man Anna murmeln:" 2 BHs, 6 Slips – zusammenpassend – 2 SportBHs, 1 lange Jeans, 2 Shorts (Leder, Jeans), 1 Minirock, 10 T-Shirts, meine Lieblingsbluse, Turnschuhe, Sandaletten, 2 Bikinis, Jogahose, ¾ Armshirt, Weste, Sommerjacke, Socken, Karate-Gi und Toilettenartikel, 2 Duschtücher und eine Termodecke. Das sind ja alles meine Sachen! Ria bei dir?" „So ähnlich wie bei dir, nur hab ich noch meine schwarzen Lieblingsstiefel... Suchen wir mal weiter vielleicht finden wir noch was!" gesagt getan und so wurden die kleineren Taschen nach Nützlichem durchwühlt dort befanden sich neben den Paketen aus dem Schmuckladen noch Haarbürsten, Sonnenbrillen, Kopftücher, Kappen, Sonnenmilch, Taschenmesser, Kletterausrüstung, 2 Campingkochsets, Knäckebrot, getrocknete Früchte, etwas getrocknetes Fleisch, ein kleines Solarladegerät, ihre I-Pods mit den Lautsprecherboxen, ihre Geldbörsen und Handys (ohne Empfang) sowie Kompass und ein Logport für die erste Hälfte der Grandline sowie ein Logport für die neue Welt.

Sich mit besorgtem Blick ansehend meinen beide synchron:" OHOH... Ich ahne schreckliches..." Anna, die rational Denkendere der beiden, fing sich als erstes wieder: „Ich würde mal sagen wir nehmen uns die Rucksäcke schließlich gehören die meisten Dinge die drinnen sind sowie so uns... Und dann wäre ich stark dafür das wir versuchen irgendwo einen Ort zu suchen, dann können wir mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob das alles" ihre Worte mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung unterstreichend" nur ein dummer Scherz ist oder nicht..." „ Ist in Ordnung" wird sie von Ria lächelnd angesehen und die beiden beugen sich hinab um den jeweiligen Rucksack zu schultern. Erst als sie diese auf den Rücken nehmen wollen merken sie das an Marias Rucksack 2 scharfe Saibabeln und an Annas ihr eben gekaufter silberner Dolch, dessen Edelsteine jedoch irgendwie anders aussahen als vorher, befestigt waren – wie auch immer sie hier her gekommen waren zumindest waren sie jetzt so weit ausgerüstet das ihnen auch Diebe nicht mehr so schnell etwas antun würden können, denn jetzt hatten sie nicht nur Kleidung und Essen sondern auch Waffen, denn sowohl die Sai als auch der Dolch waren beim besten Willen keine Spielzeuge.

„Also langsam glaub ich ich dreh durch" ein verzweifeltes Seufzen und ein nervöses Haareraufen begleiteten Rias Ausruf welche darauf hin von ihrer besten Freundin verständnissvoll angelächelt wird: „Ich weiß auch nicht was hier los ist aber ich denke nicht das es gut wäre wenn jemand die Waffen sieht... zieh dir am besten die Stiefel an und steck sie dir an die äußere Seite deiner Waden, dann sieht der Griff wie eine Verziehrung deiner Stiefel aus und niemand wird etwas auffallen... Meinen Dolch werd ich am Besten auch verstecken.." Gesagt getan, und wenige Minuten darauf standen die Studentinnen „reisebereit", Ria hatte Annas Vorschlag umgesetzt und Anna selber hatte sich den Dolch inklusive seiner Scheide in einen schnell hochgesteckten Teil ihrer Haare eingearbeitet, sodass er nun wie eine normale Haarspange aussah, voreinander und sich einander zulächelnd und ermutigend sowie hilfesuchend an den Händen haltend begannen sie ihre Reise...

Sich über die verschiedenen ihnen zum Teil unbekannten Pflanzen und Tiere unterhaltend, die sie auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald sahen, verfestigte sich in ihnen immer mehr der Verdacht das sie mit ihrer Vermutung von vorher richtig gelegen haben, doch trotzdem waren sich beide zu unsicher – wie sollte das überhaupt gehen?! - um es auch nur während ihres Gesprächs anzusprechen. So setzten sie ihre Reise einfach weiter leicht plaudernd fort und nach knapp einer Stunde fingen sie an den meertypischen salzigen Geruch wahrzunehmen und kurze Zeit später hörte der Wald um sie herum auf und sie traten an auf einen wunderschönen tropischen Sandstrand an einem kristallklaren Meer und beide Frauen fingen an zu schwärmen, jedoch beschlossen sie, damit sie ihre Schuhe anbehalten würden können, nicht am Strand entlang zu spazieren sondern im Wald und das Meer immer in Auge zu behalten, damit sie nicht anfingen im Kreis zu laufen. Einen weiteren Vorteil zum Strand hatte der Wald noch: es war um einiges kühler denn es hatte sicherlich über 30 Grad in der Sonne.

„Dort vorne sind Häuser!" ruft Ria hocherfreut aus und dicht gefolgt von ihrer Freundin läuft sie auf das Dorf zu nur um an dessen Rand stehen zu bleiben und mit einem besorgten aber auch wissenden Gesichtsausdruck die Szene die vor ihren Augen lag in sich auf zu nehmen. Leise seufzend „Ich weiß wo wir sind.." flüsternd wird von Anna, die mit langsamen Schritten sich immer wieder umsehend das Dorf betreten hatte, ergänzt: „Wir sind im East-Blue auf Namis Heimatinsel... genauer gesagt in Goa, oder besser was davon nach Arlongs Angriff noch übergeblieben ist..." „Auch wenn ich noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer habe, wie wir hier gelandet sind, hoffe ich trotzdem, dass die Strohhüte hier schon aufgeräumt haben, denn ich möchte noch etwas länger leben..." „Ob noch tyrannisierend oder schon gefangen genommen wir können es nicht ändern, und egal ob wir hier stehen bleiben oder weiter gehen, wenn er hier noch herrscht werden wir gefunden..." seufzt Anna und fängt den Unterarm ihrer Begleitung ein bevor diese in Panik ausbrechen kann und fängt an sie im Schatten der Häuser durch die Stadt zu ziehen. „Ändern können wir im Moment nichts, deswegen weiter! Wenn wir hier bleiben werden wir ewig warten bis wir wissen was auf dieser Insel los ist! Suchen wir weiter nach einem Dorf... Außerdem wer hat seit seinem 4 Lebensjahr Unterricht in asiatischen Kampfkünsten und ist mit 2 Sai bewaffnet..." kommen die teils beruhigenden teils sarkastischen Worte aus dem Mund der Hellhaarigen mit einem dementsprechenden sarkastischen Blick und dem klischeehaften hochziehen einer Augenbraue.

„Du bist nicht sonderlich viel besser... 6 Jahre Kendo und 14 Jahre Karate wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Aber ja ich hab einen kleinen Vorsprung... „ antwortet ihr Ria, nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, um einiges entspannter und bringt sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

*Wer oder Was auch immer uns hier her gebracht hat, hatte es nicht auf unser Leben oder unsere Sachen abgesehen.. so viel wissen wir bereits... aber trotzdem kommt mir das eher wie ein Traum vor als real.. vielleicht hat uns jemand auch ein Haluzinogen eingeflösst und wir bilden uns das alles nur ein... wobei wenn ich an das heutige.. moment welches Datum haben wir überhaupt?.. egal, hilft uns ja sowieso nicht weiter... also wo war ich? Ah ja: also wenn ich an das komische Treffen in dem noch komischeren Laden mit dieser verrückten Wahrsagerin denke haben wir sowieso schon die merkwürdigsten Dinge erlebt... hm.. zuviel darüber nachdenken hilft jetzt auch nicht weiter suchen wir mal weiter nach einem BEWOHNTEN dorf... denn egal ob Traum, Haluziation, oder Realität ich möchte es vermeiden in einer Gegend die wir nicht kennen zu campen außerdem brauchen wir Lebensmittel, denn die Pflanzen hier kennen wir nicht... also los und schluss mit den verdrehten Gedanken!* kreisten der sonst so gefassten nun Goldäugigen durch ihren Kopf jedoch immer darauf bedacht ihre Gedanken und Ängste nicht in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegeln zu lassen um ihre Reisegefährtin nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern als diese bereits ist, denn Ria war schon immer die Hitzköpfigere der beiden Freundinnen und egal über was, sie regt sich immer extrem leicht auf um dann irgendwelche unüberlegten Dummheiten zu begehen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu der meist ruhigen Anna die sehr schwer aus der ruhe zu bringen war, wenn sie jedoch lange genug gereizt wurde konnte es leicht ins Auge gehen, wie vorallem Maria des öftern miterleben durfte.

Ihren, möglicherweise noch sehr lange andauernden, Weg fortsetzend achten die Studentinnen dieses Mal noch besser auf ihre Umgebung, sich dieses Mal an eine Straße haltend, als sie im Wald gingen. Jeder leichte Windstoß und jedes Knacksen des Holzes ließ sie aufsehen, jederzeit bereit wahlweise weg zu laufen oder sich zu wehren.

Eine leise Stimme ließ sie plötzlich zusammenschrecken. Mit angespannten Körper und nach einem kurzen bestätigenden Blick zueinander schlichen die beiden in Richtung der Stimme.

Immer näher kommend merken sie das diese „Stimme" singt und als sie endlich die dazugehörige Person sahen waren beide verblüfft.

Blaue Haare, knappes Top mit ebenso knappen Shorts, flache Sandalen und Tattoos...

„NOJIKO! …", „schreit" Ria flüsternd, von ihrer Gefährtin aber nur die Hand auf den Mund schlagend bekommend wird ihr ins Ohr gezischt: „ Sei leise! Sonst hält sie uns für Banditen! Komm.. tun wir so als hätten wir uns verirrt... aber sag blos nichts über Ruffy und die anderen!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wird die Rothaarige zum wiederholten Male von ihrer Freundin mitgezogen.

So leise wie sie gekommen waren, bewegten sie sich wieder zurück zum Weg um diesesmal auf diesen hinauszutreten. Auf diesem nun offen gehend fühlen sich beide etwas verwundbar jedoch kommt schon wenige Minuten später das Elternhaus von Nojiko und Nami in ihr Blickfeld. Der singenden Stimme richtung ihres Besitzers folgend, biegen sie wenig später um eine Reihe Orangenbäume um von dem überraschten Blick der Blauhaarigen begrüßt zu werden.

Ihre eigene Unsicherheit schnell überwindend/verbergend lässt die fast Weißhaarige ein zartes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entstehen und mit fester Stimme fängt sie an zu reden: „Mein Name lautet Serena und die Rothaarige neben mir ist meine beste Freundin Mizuki. Zum Glück finden wir endlich jemanden! Wir sind mit unserem Boot gestrandet und haben uns dummerweise im Wald verlaufen. Könnten sie uns vielleicht erklären wie wir zum nächsten Dorf kommen?"

Der Erklärung und Begrüßung lauschend verfolgen die Studentinnen die Veränderung von Nojikos Blick von vorsichtig-überrascht zu einem freundlich-einladenden „Ich bin Nojiko! Ihr sagt ihr habt euch ihr seid gestandet und habt euch verlaufen dann werdet ihr sicher hungrig sein.. darf ich euch auf ein warmes Mittagessen einladen? Dann könnt ihr mit erzählen wohin ihr wollt und wie ihr überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen seid." „Juhu! ESSEN! Ich bin schon am verhungern!" ruft Mizu (nenne die beiden jetzt immer Mizuki/Mizu/Zuki und Serena/Seri/Sherry warum diese Namen kommt später noch ;)) strahlend aus. Laut lachen wird sie bei ihrem Monolog jedoch von der Gastgeberin unterbrochen als diese mit einem Amüsierten glänzen in ihrern Augen meint „Du errinnerst mich sehr stark an einen guten Freund: laut und verfressen. Ja.. eindeutig du bist Ruffy sehr ähnlich!" „Ruffy? Kann es sein..", murmelt Seri leise vor sich hin um dieses Mal den Blick der Tattoowierten auf sich zu haben: „Kennt ihr ihn etwa? Monkey D. Ruffy ist der Held dieser Insel! Er hat uns von Arlong befreit! Und meine kleine Schwester Nami ist bei ihm in der Crew Navigatorin!" Einen ihrer Hacken fest in den Fuß ihrer Freundin rammend lächelt Seri ihren Gegenüber an: „Wir haben die Strohhüte im Baratie getroffen, eine ziemlich lustige Bande. Aber durch Don Creeks und Falkenauges auftauchen konnten wir uns nicht länger mit ihnen unterhalten und höchst wahrscheinlich werden sie uns durch den ganzen Trubel sowieso schon wieder vergessen haben! Aber hoffentlich ist der traurige und gehätzte Blick endlich aus Namis Augen verschwunden... sie tat mir so schrecklich Leid.." kommt der letzte Teil nur noch gemurmelt aus Serenas Mund.

Die dem Gespräch eher wenig beitragende Mizu wurde nach ihrem bisher einzigen Einwurf wieder ruhiger und lauschte dem restlichen Geplaudere um sich dann doch wieder zu melden: „Meint ihr nicht wir sollten uns nicht zumindest hinsetzen? Ich bin mir sicher wir werden noch ziemlich lange Plaudern?!" „Stimmt... wenn ihr kurz wartet pflücke ich noch schnell die Orangen fertig und koche etwas dann können wir uns in Ruhe auf die Terrasse oder in die Küche setzen und reden.." „Wir helfen dir beim Pflücken und Kochen dann geht's schneller!" Den Austausch ihrer Rothaarigen Freundin mit ihrer hoffentlich neuen Freundin lächelnd verfolgend beginnt Seri bereits damit Orangen zu pflücken und der Größe nach in geflochtene Körbe zu legen: „Kommt ihr endlich oder disskutiert ihr in 100 Jahren noch?" ruft sie währenddessen den anderen Anwesenden zu.

Lachend weiche ich in letzter Sekunde einer nach mir geworfenen Orange aus und sehe sie aus dem Augenwinkel in einen der Körbe fallen als sich der Agressor, alias Nojiko, schon auf mich stürzt um mich durchzukitzeln. Wie auch immer Ria, oder sollte ich jetzt besser nur noch Mizu denken?, und ich es geschafft haben auf die gute Seite Nojikos zu kommen aber nach zwei Stunden Orangenpflücken und derweiligen Erzählungen über Ruffys Crew, die mit viel Gelächter verbunden waren, hatte Nojiko vor wenigen Sekunden verkündet das sie in uns, obwohl wir sie erst seit knapp drei Stunden kennen, als gute Freunde und teils schon als Schwestern sieht.

*Warum wird dann mit Orangen nach mir geworfen und ich werde gekitzelt?! Vielleicht hätte ich mir meinen Kommentar das wir uns aber sicher kein Tattoo stechen werden doch verkneifen sollen* wegen ihrer Gedanken und dem Gekitzle laut lachend und mit Tränen in den Augen rolle ich mich unter Nojiko weg um auf zu springen mir einen Korb mit Orangen, die nicht verkauft werden sollten, zu schnappen und schnell im Haus Richtung Küche zu verschwinden.

Lachend stolpern nur Momente später die beiden anderen Frauen ebenfalls in den Raum um ein fleißig Orangen auspressene Goldäugige vorzufinden die ihnen mit tadelnd erhobenen Zeigefinger zu bedeuten gibt sich nützlich zu machen. „Ich hoffe dir machts nichts aus das ich etwas in den Kästen nach einer Karaffe und einer Zitruspresse gesucht habe?", wird die Pfannen und Kochtöpfe auf den Herd stellende Nojiko gefragt. „Warum fragst du so dumm? Natürlich stört es mich nicht, ihr zwei helft mir schließlich auch beim Kochen da dürft ihr logischerweise in der Küche nach nötigen Sachen suchen" kommt die beruhigende Antwort. Sich die Worte ihrer neuen Blauhaarigen Freundin zu Herzen nehmend schleicht sich ein leicht hinterhältiges Lächeln auf die Lippen der Rothaarigen die im Moment während der genauen Menüplanung übergangen wird. Auf leisen Sohlen schleicht Mizu auf den in einer Ecke des Raums stehenden Radio zu um ihn auf voller Lautstärke auf zu drehen.

Zwei erschrockene Gesichter drehen sich blitzschnell zu ihr um um in lautes Lachen zu verfallen. Lachend, durch die Küche tanzend und nebenbei noch Kochend wirbelten die drei durch den Raum und nur 1 Stunde später waren Orangencremesuppe, Filet auf Orangenschaum, Orangeneis und frischer Orangensaft fertig und die Frauen fingen gut gelaunt an zu essen und trinken. Nojiko erzählte genauestens was alles passierte seit Arlong auf die Insel gekommen war und besonders die Heldentat der Strohhüte. Im Gegenzug wurde ihr geschildert was alles auf dem Baratie passiert ist und warum Zorro seine riesige Narbe bekam.

„NOJIKO! MACH AUF ES IST WICHTIG! SCHNELL!" und lautes Gehämmer gegen die Haustüre unterbrachen das angeregte Gespräch und gerufene Hausbesitzerin sprang aufgeschreckt von ihrem Stuhl hoch um besorgt zum Verursacher des Lärms zu eilen und die Tür aufzureißen: „Genzo was ist denn passiert?" „Irgendetwas ist in Lougetown los, die Händler dort wollen nur noch einen Bruchteil der letzten Saison bezahlen..." wurde ihr auf dem Fuß von ihrer Vaterfigur geantwortet. Geschockt sank die junge Frau zusammen: „ d.. i..ich i..immer a..am v..verkauft. Wie soll ich das denn machen ich kann nicht gleichzeitig hier Orangen ernten und sie verkaufen und in Lougetown handeln..." „Der Doc und ich könnten doch hier alles schmeißen und du fährst in Ruhe nach ..." „NEIN! Ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen!" wird der gutgemeinte Vorschlag des Polizisten sofort abgewehrt.

In der Küche bekamen die verbliebenen Frauen derweilen das aufgeregte Gespräch im der Diele mit und sie berieten sich kurz: „Grandline?" kam es von der Lilaäugigen „Grandline" bestätigte die Goldäugige um aufzustehen und zu Küchentüre zutreten und diese zu öffnen: „Wie wäre es wenn Mizuki und ich für dich nach Lougetown fahren und alles klären? Wir wollen sowieso so bald wie möglich Richtung Grandline aufbrechen!"

Große in Tränen schwimmende Augen sahen mich ungläubig an und ich konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln mich von Nojiko hinzuknieen und ihr nochmals zu versichern: „Wir wollen sowieso Richtung Grandline segeln und Lougetown, die bekanntlich letzte Stadt vor der Grandline liegt auch auf unserer Route! Mach dir keine Sorgen wir helfen dir gerne!" „I..Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll..." „ 'Danke liebste Serena und liebste Mizuki' würdens tun!", wird das gestotter von der eben in die Tür getretenen Rothaarigen unterbrochen. „ !", wiederum gestotter. „So..da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten wie wär es wenn du uns erstens vorstellst und zweitens wir weiter zu Abend essen?" sprach Serena als sie sich aufrichtend ihre neue Freundin mit aufzieht. „Stimmt. Noch mal herzlichst danke!" ein weiteres Dankeschön welches mit Lächeln und Kopfschütteln abgetun wird und Richtung Genzo: „Darf ich dir vorstellen die Weißhaarige ist Serena und die Rothaarige ist Mizuki! Die beiden sind mit ihrem Boot auf unserer Insel gestrandet und haben mich heute Vormittag im Orangengarten überrascht! Die beiden sind übrigens gute Freunde der Strohhüte und inzwischen auch meine!" „Ihr kennt Ruffy und seine Crew?! Von euch hab ich aber noch nie gehört?", wurden die Studentinnen sofort gelöchert. „Ja wir haben die Chaoten auf dem Baratie kennengelernt. Aber mit dem ganzen Wirbel dort würd es mich nicht wundern wenn sie schlicht und einfach auf uns vergessen haben!" fällt die Lüge ihrer Begleiterin nun der Lilaäugigen flüssigst von den Lippen. „Seit ihr etwa auch Piraten?", fragt Genzo sofort weiter. „Ja das würde mich auch interessieren auf welcher Seite ihr steht!" pflichtet Nojiko dem ältesten in ihrer Runde bei. Kopfschüttelnd verneint Serena: „Nein wir sind keine Piraten aber das heißt auch nicht das wir hinter der Marine oder der Weltregierung stehen..." „Bevor ich hinter der Weltregierung stehe bin ich noch für die Piraterie, die sagen wenigstens für welche Werte sie stehen..." knurrt Mizuki leise nur um von einem gezielt platzierten Ellbogen in ihre Rippen gestoppt zu werden. „Essen wir jetzt fertig?!" rettet die Goldäugige sie über den Vopa ihrer Freundin.

Bestätigend nickt Nojiko: „Genzo willst du noch hier bleiben und mit uns essen?" „Nein danke, ihr Mädels macht euch noch einen schönen Abend!" gesagt getan und schon war er verschwunden.

Die etwas gedrücktere Stimmung zog sich über das gesamt restliche Essen und den Abwasch und nur ein einhalb relativ stille Stunden später hatten alle drei gegessen, die Küche sah wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus und Nojiko führte Mizuki und Serena in das Obergeschoss. „Die linke Tür ist Namis' Zimmer, sie hat ein Doppelbett, ihr werdet dort drinnen schlafen wenn es euch recht ist?!" ertönte die müde Stimme der Tattoowierten. „Sicher doch! Und nochmals danke das wir bei dir bleiben können und auch für das super Essen! Aber geh jetzt besser schnell schlafen bevor du umkippst", lächelt Serena ihre fast einschlafende Freundin an. „Rechts von euch ist das Badezimmer, ihr könnt jederzeit duschen gehen wenn ihr wollt, gegenüber bin dann ich. Gute Nacht schlaft gut bis morgen", schlurft die Gastgeberin gähnend in ihr Zimmer um ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bekommen.

Derweilen machten sich die beiden anderen auf um ihre Übernachtungsmöglichkeit genauer zu erkunden: Namis Zimmer bestand aus einem großen Queensizebett mit grün-beiger Bettwäsche, einem großen hellen beige-hellbrauenen Holzschrank, einem Schreibtisch, diverse Bücherregale mit unendlich vielen Büchern und einer kleinen gemütlich aussehenden Couch. Wie könnte es anders sein lagen auf dem Tisch diverse Landkarten die noch auf ihre Fertigstellung warten und andere die schon lange fertig waren, auch die im Regal stehenden Bücher befassten sich meistens mit Kartographie und Navigation. „Typisch Nami", lacht Mizuki als sie eine der Karten betrachtet „aber wenn wir hier überleben wollen sollten wir das auch schnellstens lernen... was machen wir jetzt überhaupt? Richtung Grandline ist klar, dort kann uns vielleicht jemand zurückschicken... aber wie sollen wir dorthin kommen und vorallem wie überleben wir das alles?!" werden ihre Worte immer verzweifelter. „Gehen wir erst mal duschen und zeihen uns um, dann besprechen wir alles weitere ok?", beruhigt die Goldäugige ihre Gefährtin.

Sich ihre Yogahose, ein Shirt, Unterwäsche, Badetücher und Duschzeug aus ihrem Rucksack klaubende Mizuki verschwindet kurz darauf im angrenzenden Badezimmer um 15 Minuten später von ihrer Freundin abgelöst zu werden. Und knapp 30 Minuten später sitzen beide in Yogahose und Shirt auf ihrem Bett und trocknen sich provisorisch mit einem Handtuch ihre nassen Haare.

„Wie bist du eigentlich auf die Namen Mizuki und Serena gekommen?", fragt die Jüngere nun endlich die Frage die sie seit Stunden beschäftigt. „Schau dir mal unsere Armbänder an. Diese komische Frau im Schmuckladen hat uns doch „unsere" Namen auf die Schildchen graviert, als wir aus dem Laden geworfen worden sind stand noch „Anna" und „Maria" darauf und jetzt..." „ „Mizuki"...", kommt die geflüsterte Antwort nach dem sie ihr eigenes Armband untersucht hat und greift sich darauf hin das Handgelenk ihrer Begleitung um dieses auch zu untersuchen: „ „Serena".. aber was hat das denn zu bedeuten? Warum haben sich unsere Namen geändert? Ähh... blödsinn unsere Namen haben sich nicht geändert aber warum sind andere Gravuren auf den Bändern? Sind das etwa nicht mehr unsere?"

„Ich glaube schon das sie uns gehören... und nein ich hab auch keine Ahnung warum andere Namen drauf stehen... wie auch immer wir fallen sicher als „Mizuki"und „Serena" weniger auf als als „Maria" und „Anna"... deswegen hab ich sie auch genommen um uns vorzustellen... bevor du fragst ich hab sie auf unserem Weg von Goa hierher durch Zufall bemerkt als ich dich mitgezogen hab..."

„Ok... Ein Punkt geklärt …. Aber wie kommen wir jetzt wieder heim?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste.. aber am besten wird es sein auf der Grandline mit der Suche zu beginnen ansonsten hätten wir keine Logports in unseren Taschen... Aber navigieren wird lustig... wir haben absolut keine Ahnung davon ….außerdem wissen wir nicht welchen Leuten wir begegnen werden und ob wir uns nicht verteidigen müssen und ich kann beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen wie gut wir das in dieser Welt können... und last but not least wir haben kein Geld..."

„Welche Währung gibt es hier überhaupt? Wir könnten in Bars Kellnern oder als Köchinnen auf einem Schiff anheuern?!"

„Die Währung in One Piece ist „Berry", wobei ich keinen Schimmer hab ob es noch andere Währungen gibt.. Außerdem weiß ich nicht wie schwer oder leicht man hier einen Job kriegt..."

„Moment mal vorhin auf der Lichtung als wir die Rucksäcke gefunden haben waren doch auch unsere Brieftaschen dabei oder? Vielleicht ist dort ja Geld drinnen, das wir verwenden können, sonst sind wir ja schließich auch mit allem ausgestattet...", noch während ihre Freundin redet hechtet Serena aus dem Bett, auf dem sie bis dahin neben Mizuki gemütlich gesessen hatte, und fängt in ihrem Rucksack an nach ihrer Geldbörse an zu kramen. Mit der kleinen schwarzen Ledertasche in der Hand es sich wieder gemütlich machend: „Schaun wir mal nach, ob du Recht hast..."

Gespannt öffnete Serena ihre Börse um darin E-card, Führerschein und dergleichen vorne drinnen steckend zu finden. Als sie den Teil für die Münzen aufmachte stockte ihr der Atem und schnell schaute sie nach dem Papiergeld. Grinsend sich zu ihrer Freundin drehend sagte sie: „Ich glaube du hattest Recht... Wir haben Berries! Wer oder Was auch immer uns hierher gebracht hat denkt zumindest mit. Auch wenn mir schleierhaft ist wofür man hier E-card und Führerschein braucht."

„Nicht ärgern nur wundern! Wieviel Kohle haben wir zwei hübschen denn?" fragt Mizuki während neben ihr schon fleißigst Geldgezählt wird. „180 Millionen... 190 Millionen... genau 200 Millionen Berries sind bei mir drinnen!" kommt die Antwort. „200 MILLIONEN?!" „Jup." „... Okay... entweder sind wir jetzt stink reich oder hier kostet alles Unsummen..." „Wenn du auch 200 Mios im Börserl hast würd ich mal sagen das wir relativ gut dastehen... ich kann mich vage erinnern, dass ich irgendwann mal im Internet gelesen hab das eine Teufelsfrucht am Schwarzmarkt um die 100 Mios kostet außerdem vergiss nicht das Ruffy nach Impel Down 400 Mios wert ist!"

„Ok... ich sag grad ziemlich oft ok... aber ok...Namen und Geld check, Plan für die nächste Zeit?", einerseits erleichtert das einige Probleme geregelt sind andererseits angespannt und nervös das ihr größtes Problem noch nicht gekärt wurde, schaut Mizuki ihre Begleitung fragend an. „Wir müssen auf jeden Fall noch besprechen woher wir sind... wir können schließlich nicht einfach so sagen das wir aus einer anderen Welt sind wo all das hier nur eine Geschichte ist die jemand erfunden hat... die halten uns für komplett bekloppt... und wie wir zurück kommen sollen hab ich leider auch keinen Schimmer wir können nur versuchen jemanden zu finden der mehr weiß als wir... schlimmstenfalls müssen wir für immer hier bleiben..."

„Daran will ich nicht mal denken! Schlafen wir besser bevor ich ausraste! Eine Geschichte bezüglich unserer Herkunft denken wir uns morgen aus in Ordnung?" „Ist Recht dann gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!" Licht aus und wenig später schliefen die beiden Frauen ein, nicht ahnend das als sie tief und fest schliefen eine rauchige Gestalt in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte: „Endlich..."


	3. Kapitel 2 - Begegnungen

**Kapitel 2 – Begegnungen**

Geklapper und der wundervoll Geruch nach frisch auf gebackenen Brötchen und Kaffee breitete sich im Zimmer von Mizuki und Serena aus. Davon gestört oder besser angelockt erwachte erstere aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf um sich sogleich genüsslichst zu strecken. Aus dem Bett springend breitet sich ein strahlendes Grinsen auf ihrem Mund aus und in verrücktem Tempo ging es aus der Tür hinaus, die Stiege hinunter und mit einem lauten „Wunderschönen guten Morgen!" in die Küche. Nojiko, die gerade dabei war den Tisch für das Frühstück zu decken als der rothaarige Wirbelwind durch die Tür geplatzt kam, empfing sie mit einem Lächeln: „Dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen, wunderschön würde ich zwar nicht sagen denn es schüttet wie aus Kübeln aber gut ist er alle mal. Was darf ich dir bringen? Kaffee? Tee?" „Schwarzen Kaffee. Es regnet?! Gestern war es doch noch so schön... schade ich hab geglaubt wir könnten heute noch etwas die Insel erkunden bevor wir nach Lougetown aufbrechen, daraus wird wohl nichts." Ein prüfender Blick zum Fenster und ein enttäuschtes Seufzen später sinkt Mizu mit bemitleidenswertem Gesichtsausdruck auf einen der Küchenstühle. Eine Tasse Kaffee ihrer niedergeschlagenen Freundin in die Hand drückend setzt sich Nojiko zu ihr um sie aufzumuntern: „Ich kann euch trotzdem Kokos zeigen wenn ihr wollt, und shoppen könnten wir auch gehen! Ja …. das ist eine gute Idee, ich muss mich bei euch sowieso noch revanchieren – wie wärs dann wenn ich euch irgendetwas kaufe? Ein hübsches Kleid, Schuhe, ….." Ihre Aufzählung stoppend schüttelt Mizu den Kopf: „Wir wollen nichts von dir, wir helfen dir wirklich gerne! Du brauchst uns wirklich nichts zu kaufen! Ehrlich!" „Ich WILL euch aber etwas schenken, wenn nicht für meine Vertretung in Lougetown, dann für alle bisher verpassten Geburtstage und Feiertage!" widerspricht die Blauhaarige vehement. „Wie wäre es wenn du jeder von uns eine Kleinigkeit besorgst und jede von uns dir?" ertönt zur Überraschung der beiden anwesenden jungen Frauen eine lachende Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Besitzerin eben jener Stimme, die Hellhaarige Serena, kam nun ebenfalls zu Tisch nur um auf halber Strecke zu stoppen und Richtung Theke gehend über ihre Schulter zu fragen: „Nojiko? Wo hast du den Tee?" Fast wie in Trance wird ihr geantwortet: „Zweiter Hängeschrank von links..." „Danke!", Wasserkocher eingeschaltet und Teetasse mit Teebeutel hergerichtet dreht sich Seri in Richtung des Küchentisches um und lehnt sich gemütlich gegen die Arbeitsfläche: „Und was meint ihr zu meinem Vorschlag? Oder wollt ihr mich noch weiter so verdattert anschauen? …. Hallooooooo? Lebt ihr noch?" „Wie hast ..." „...du das..." „...gemacht?" wird nach einer längeren Denkpause von den restlichen Anwesenden abwechselnd gefragt. „Weasley-Twins..." nuschelt Seri in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart um im verständlicher Lautstärke weiter zu reden: „Wie hab ich was gemacht?" „Wie hast du dich bis zur Tür geschlichen ohne das wir etwas bemerkt haben?" wird sie von ihrer besten Freundin auch sofort gelöchert. Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck antwortend: „Ich bin ganz normal herunter gegangen und hab ganz normal die Tür aufgemacht. Kann ich ja auch nichts dafür das ihr so weit weg mit euren Gedanken seit das ihr nichts mitkriegt." - eine kurze Unterbrechung wegen des fertigen Wasserkochers - „Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich irgendwelche übersinnliche Kräfte..." ihren Becher in einer Hand und einen Kaffeelöffel drohend erhoben in der anderen und einem sarkastischen Blick gesellt sie sich schließlich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

„Hast ja Recht, trotzdem hast du uns ganz schön überrascht..." nuschelt die Lilaäugige um ihren Kaffee, in den sie aus Versehen hinein pustete woraufhin das heiße Getränk in in ihr Gesicht spritzte. Ihr heftiges Gefluche mit Lachen quittierend fiel das letzte bisschen Verunsicherung und Spannung von den Frauen ab: „Was ist jetzt mit meinem Vorschlag?" fragte die Goldäugige nun bestimmt schon zum dritten mal und wirklich, dieses mal bekam sie darauf eine Antwort: „Wenn es euch so lieber ist, meinetwegen" gibt die Blauhaarige nach ohne zu wissen was die letzte in ihrer Runde zu sagen hatte, jedoch nur für die Weißhaarige zu hören war: „Schlussendlich hast du ja doch immer Recht und alle geben nach..." „Nein wie kommst du denn auf die Idee...", Sarkasmus pur von seitens Seri.

Da nun alles geregelt war aßen die drei Frauen gemütlich ihr Frühstück fertig und gingen sich danach umziehen, schließlich gab es nichts gemütlicheres als im Pyjama, oder in diesem Fall Yogahose und Shirt, zu frühstücken. Wieder in ihrem Zimmer standen Mizu und Seri vor dem Problem was sie denn nun anziehen sollten: „Irgendwie haben wir hier alles und nichts... hm... wir müssen eindeutig einkaufen... auf der Grandline haben wir andauernd konträre Wetterlagen und da wird unser „Kleiderschrank"nicht ausreichen fürchte ich", seufzte Serena und nahm sich ihre lange Jeans, die Turnschuhe, ein beiges ärmelloses Top mit leichter Raffung und Wasserfallkragen und die türkise Sommerjacke - schließlich regnete es - zur Seite um die verbleibenden Sachen wieder in ihrem Rucksack zu verstauen.

„Bin mal kurz im Bad!" sprachs und verschwand mit ihrem Outfit und ihren Toiletteartikeln in genannte Richtung. Während Seri sich umzog kramte auch Mizu ihre Sachen zusammen, die ähnlich ihrer Begleitung waren: Jeans, schwarze Stiefel, smaragdgrünes Neckholdertop, schwarze Lederjacke.

Serena war während sich Mizu erst halb umgezogen hatte bereits fertig und trat nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und einem letzten Bürstenstrich aus dem Bad um gleichzeitig zu sehen das die Nojikos Tür just in diesem Moment ebenfalls aufging. Nojiko hatte sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Beiden für ein luftiges nicht ganz knielanges blaues Sommerkleid mit einem Band unter der Brust, Rüschen entlang des Ausschnitts und leichten durchsichtigen überschnittenen Ärmeln entschieden. Dazu hatte sie eine dünne hautfarbene Strumpfhose, einen weißen Bolero und weiße hochhackige Stiefel an. Sich anlächelnd „wechselten" die beiden ihre Plätze, Nojiko verschwand im Bad und Serena ging in ihr Zimmer wo sie auch sofort mit einem belustigenden Anblick belohnt wurde, denn Mizu hatte es irgendwie geschafft das ihre Haare in alle Richtungen wirr abstanden. Sich das lachen verkneifend räumte Seri ihren Rucksack fertig ein beziehungsweise bestückte sie ihre Hosen- und Jackentaschen mit ihrem Portemonnaie und ihrem i-Pod und ihr Handgelenk und ihren Hals mit ihrem neuen Armband und dem Medaillon. Mit „Ich warte unten auf dich!" verzog sie sich schleunigst in die Küche um es sich dort mit einer weiteren Tasse Tee gemütlich zu machen und dem Treiben im oberen Stockwerk zu zuhören. Zwei Minuten später kam Nojiko mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht zu Tür herein und nahm sich ihre zuvor nicht fertig ausgetrunkene Tasse Kaffee: „Wie bringt man seine Haare in 10 Minuten komplett durcheinander?" „Ist eben typisch Mizuki" kichert die Langhaarige nur und beide genießen für die nächsten Minuten den letzten ruhigen Augenblick der folgenden Stunden.

Als Mizuki, mit geordneten Haaren, endlich in der Küche auftauchte, waren beide mit ihrem Getränk fertig und nachdem Nojiko noch schnell Regenschirme an ihre Gäste ausgeteilt hatte gingen sie in Richtung Ortskern los. „Ich möchte euch bevor wir einkaufen gehen noch kurz jemanden vorstellen! Genzo habt ihr gestern ja kurz kennen gelernt und ihr werdet sicher mitgekriegt haben das er für mich und Nami so etwas wie ein Vater ist. Unsere zweite „Vaterfigur" ist der Doc und den will ich euch noch vorstellen bevor ihr in Richtung Lougtown aufbrecht! Apropos wann werdet ihr eigentlich fahren?" plapperte die Tattoowierte fröhlich los. „Ich denk mal das wir so bald wie möglich fahren werden, kommt halt drauf an wann ein Schiff von hier nach Lougetown fährt, unseres ist ja nicht mehr existent. Und auf diesen Doc sind wir ja schon sehr gespannt!", kann Mizu in einer Luftschnapppause der Blauhaarigen einwerfen.

„Dann machen wir am besten gleich einen Umweg zum Hafen und schauen nach! Dort stehen auch die aktuellen Preise für eine Überfahrt.", plappert die Gastgeberin immer schneller und beschleunigt ihre Schritte im selben Maß um das kleine Dorf fast joggend mit ihren belustigten Begleiterinnen zu durchqueren und eine große überdachte Tafel in der Nähe des Hafens anzusteuern. Einen gezielten Blick später verkündet die Tattoowierte: „Morgen um 4:30 in der Früh legt das nächste ab! Pro Person kostet es 1000 Berri." „So früh?!" stöhnt Mizu verzweifelt und seufzt in ähnlicher Tonlage: „Kann man wohl nichts machen, wir werden dieses Schiff auf jeden Fall nehmen! Wann kommt es denn in Lougetown an?" Noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Tafel werfend antwortet Nojiko: „Wenn ihr hier pünktlich wegkommt und das Wetter passt dann seit ihr vier Stunden später dort." „Das passt perfekt dann haben wir noch genug Zeit die Probleme mit deinen Handelspartnern zu klären, einkaufen zu gehen und uns ein Quartier für die Nacht zu suchen.", lächelt die Weißhaarige. „Das freut mich für euch, obwohl ich ziemlich traurig bin das ihr so bald wieder weg sein werdet.", seufzt die Kurzhaarige leicht traurig. Ihre neu gewonnene Freundin fest umarmend muntert Mizu Nojiko auf: „Wir kommen dich so bald wie möglich besuchen! Und es gibt auch so etwas wie Briefe und Teleschnecken! Wir finden sicher einen Weg in Kontakt zu bleiben und außerdem sind wir heute noch den ganzen Tag bei dir." Stumm zustimmend schließt auch Serena ihre Arme um die Beiden.

„So jetzt aber genug mit Trauerkloß spielen, wir wollten uns doch einen schönen Tag machen. Und diesen „Doc" musst du uns auch noch vorstellen! Also hopp hopp...", scheucht die Rothaarige ihre Freundinnen nach einigen Kuschelminuten auf. „Hast ja recht, also los! Schauen wir ob der Doc daheim ist!", gesagt getan und die drei Frauen machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem sehr zentral gelegenem Haus.

Leider wurde ihnen dort von einer Vertretung mitgeteilt, dass der Doc zu einem dringenden Notfall in ein anderes Dorf gerufen worden war und er erst morgen gegen Mittag wieder in Kokos sein würde. Für einige Zeit etwas betrübt, führt Nojiko ihre Freundinnen durch Kokos und zeigt ihnen gute Geschäfte und markante Punkte in der Landschaft damit sie sich auch alleine zurecht finden würden. Gegen Ende der „Besichtigungstour" beschließen die drei Frauen einstimmig das es am besten wäre, wenn man sich für einige Stunden trennen würde um die jeweiligen Einkäufe zu tätigen und so stehen Mizu und Seri wenig später alleine in einer kleinen Gasse und überlegen was sie ihrer neuen Freundin schenken sollen. „Hmm... wir brauchen noch einige Sachen bevor wir auf die Grandline kommen aber ich bezweifle stark, dass wir das hier kriegen werden...", überlegt Serena laut vor sich hin. „Am besten suchen wir erst mal nach dem Geschenk für Nojiko! Unsere Sachen besorgen wir dann in Lougetown.", wirft die Rothaarige ein. „Ok... Nächstes Problem: was schenken wir ihr? Ein Armband? Eine Kette?", hält die Hellhaarige ihre Gedanken laut fest. „Das ist so abgedroschen! Wenn dann muss etwas ausgefalleneres her und nicht nur 0815!", begehrt Mizu sofort lautstark auf; lachend wird ihr wiederum erwidert: „Dann lassen wir uns am besten einfach überraschen ob wir etwas finden oder nicht! Da für uns Geld ja kein sooo großes Thema ist laufen wir auch nicht Gefahr das wir Konkurs anmelden müssen!" Gesagt, getan und die beiden jungen Frauen waren wieder einmal unterwegs um ihr Geld auszugeben.

Nach einigen kleinen Läden in denen diverse Werkzeuge, Schwerter, Küchengeräte und anderes 'Kleinzeug' angeboten wurden kamen Serena und Mizuki in eine kleine Boutique in der es vor allem legere Freizeithosen und T-Shirts gab, einzig ein langes hellblaues Abendkleid hing auf einem Haken unter einer durchsichtigen Plastikfolie verborgen hinter dem Tresen. Nach dem Motto 'zwei Dumme ein Gedanke' sahen sich die Freundinnen an und schneller als man ihr zutrauen würde stand Mizu vor der ihnen freundlich zulächelnden älteren Dame, der Verkäuferin, die die Rothaarige daraufhin einerseits leicht erschrocken und gleichzeitig fragend ansah. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht bittet die aufgeweckte Frau darum das Abendkleid genauer ansehen zu dürfen.

„Ihr beiden habt Glück gehabt, ich wollte dieses Kleid heute Abend zurückschicken! Ich bezweifle zwar das ihr es euch leisten könnt aber ihr dürft es euch gerne ansehen oder anprobieren!", mit diesen Worten wird der Rothaarigen das Kleid in die Arme gelegt. Vorsichtig, damit der seidene Stoff nicht irgendwo hängen bleib, befreite Mizu mit der Hilfe ihrer Gefährtin das Kleid von der Plastikfolie damit sie es sich genauer ansehen können – es bestand aus einem hellblauen, ungemusterten, fließenden, teuer aussehendem Seidenstoff, der Schnitt war asymmetrisch, es war schulterfrei und hatte nur auf der linken Seite einen 'Ärmel' der bis auf Ellbogenhöhe ging, das enge Oberteil wurde mit einem dunkelblauen Gürtel mit einer zarten silbernen Schnalle vom lockerfallenden Rock abgetrennt; ein relativ schlichtes, doch trotzdem ungeheuer elegantes Kleid!

„DAS Kleid ist das perfekte Geschenk!", ruft Mizu begeistert aus. „Wir brauchen nur noch passende Accessoires DANN ist es erst perfekt!", wirft ihre Begleitung ein. „Da kann ich euch vielleicht helfen...", ertönt plötzlich die angenehme Stimme der Verkäuferin hinter den beiden und zeigt ihnen eine relativ große Schachtel in der ein paar dazupassender dunkelblauer Highheels, ein Halskette aus dem selben Material wie der Gürtel des Kleides mit einem silbernen Amulett in der Mitte und ein wunderschöner Armreif aus Lapislazuli lagen. „Wieviel würde uns das Kleid mit Schuhen, Kette und Armreif insgesamt kosten?", wird die Verkäuferin nach einem Herzschlag synchron gefragt: „Ich würde es euch beiden um den Preis geben, um den es ich besorgt habe: 3 Millionen Berry.", wird den begeisterten Frauen vorsichtig, wegen des horrenden Preises, geantwortet. „Ist in Ordnung, wenn es Nojiko passt werden wir es kaufen, würde ich mal sagen.", spricht die Hellhaarige ihre Gedanken laut aus, welche sofort von einem Nicken ihrer Freundin bestätigt werden: „Wir kommen nachher einfach mit Nojiko vorbei, stecken sie in das Kleid und wenns ihr passt, ist es sofort gekauft!" Auf den überraschten Blick der Verkäuferin zwinkert ihr die Goldäugige zu: „Wir können es uns leicht leisten!" Noch immer leicht zweifelnd an der Aussage der jungen Frauen akzeptiert die Verkäuferin trotzdem das sie das Kleid hinterlegen.

Einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Handy werfend betreffend der aktuellen Uhrzeit stößt die Goldäugige einen erschrockenen Schrei aus: „Wir müssen uns in nicht mal mehr einer halben Stunde mit Nojiko bei Genzo treffen! Wenn wir so weiter machen kommen wir noch zu spät!" Sich beim hinausrennen kurz über die Schulter verabschiedend laufen die Frauen aus dem Laden und in Richtung des Treffpunkts. 20 Minuten, viele falsche Abzweigungen und noch mehr Fragen nach dem richtigen Weg später gehen sie endlich die Straße vor Genzos Haus hinab.

Kurz bevor Seris Hand die Türklinke zu Genzos Heim berühren konnte, hörten die beiden Frauen Nojikos energische Stimme aus dem Inneren: „Ich mag die beiden wirklich sehr gern und ich hab auch das Gefühl ihnen vertrauen zu können!" „DAS glaub ich dir ja, aber sie sind laut ihren eigenen Aussagen keine Piraten, von der Marine halten sie nichts und 'einfache' Bürger sind die beiden meiner Meinung nach ebenfalls nicht... da alle anderen Möglichkeiten auszuschließen sind müssen die beiden Dragon unterstehen!" „Die beiden würden mir so etwas nicht verschweigen!" „Würden sie. Regierungen zu stürzen ist nicht unbedingt gut für jemandes Lebenslauf", erwidert die ruhige männliche Stimme Genzos. „Trotzdem vertraue ich ihnen! Auch wenn Nami die beiden nie erwähnt hat, müssen sie ihnen nahestehen sonst würden sie nicht so viel über die Strohhüte wissen! Und jeder Freund von Ruffys Crew ist auch meiner, egal ob Pirat, Admiral oder Revolutionär!" „Ich sage ja auch nicht das sie...", die aufgebrachte Stimme Nojikos bringt Genzos zum Schweigen: „GENUG! Ich bin mir sicher sie sind vertrauenswürdig und damit Ende der Disskussion!"

Dem vielleicht folgenden Wortgefecht nicht mehr folgen wollend, reißt Mizu einfach die Eingangstür auf: „Nojiko?! Komm bitte mal schnell mit, wir haben eine Überraschung für dich!" Tadelnd schlägt die Kleinere ihrer 10 cm größeren Gefährtin auf den Hinterkopf: „Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?!" Auf die Zurechtweisung mit einem frechen Grinsen reagierend packt die Rothaarige ihre völlig verwirrte Kurzhaarige Freundin an der Hand und zerrt sie auf die Straße.

Genzo kurz ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkend, wirbelt Serena auf der Stelle umher um ihren Freundinnen nachzulaufen.

Die beiden erst in der Boutique, die entlang der „Hauptstraße" nur wenige 100 Meter entfernt lag – wie man sich in so einem kleinen Dorf heillos verlaufen konnte war Seri noch immer ein komplettes Rätsel, aber Mizu hatte ja auch einfach nicht auf sie hören wollen und sie nur an der Hand hinter ihr her geschliffen - , einholend, hilft sie gleich Mizu, Nojiko das Kleid und die Accessoires in die Hand zu drücken und sie in die Umkleide zu schieben.

Am Abend: (pov Serena)

„hm... ich werde noch 4-5 Äpfel herrichten müssen und der Strudelteig muss auch noch fertig gemacht werden..." schwirren mir die Gedanken durch den Kopf als ich in Nojikos Küche stehe und für uns drei das Abendessen koche. Im Gegensatz zum Vortag haben wir uns heute einstimmig entschlossen KEINE Orangen zu verwenden – da aber Nojiko nur Gerichte mit Orangen kennt und Mizu, so gut sie auch ein Messer nach mir werfen kann, wenn ich sie auf einen von ihr gemachten Fehler hinweise, kann sie beim besten Willen nicht sonderlich gut kochen, war die Aufgabe mir zu gefallen. „Nachher beim Auftischen noch etwas Schnittlauch und die Suppe ist perfekt! Das Risotto muss noch ungefähr 15 Minuten köcheln und dann noch die angebraten Kürbiswürfel dazu", huscht mir wiedermal durch den Kopf als ich mich von der Nachspeise – Apfelstrudel – abwendend, der Vorspeise – einer einfachen klaren Gemüsesuppe – und kurz darauf der Hauptspeise – einem Kürbisrisotto – widme. Fröhlich vor mich hinsummend husche ich die nächsten Minuten durch die Küche, nebenher der hitzigen Disskussion oder besser gesagt dem Streit aus dem Wohzimmer lauschend. Mit einem Grinsen erinnere ich mich an den heutigen Nachmittag zurück: Obwohl Nojiko das Kleid extrem gut stand und sie es wunderbar fand, fing sie sofort an zu lamentieren, dass das Kleid ein Vermögen kosten würde und das wir ihr das auf keinen Fall kaufen dürften, darauf hin zuckte meine liebe Kindheitsfreundin Mizuki komplett aus und der Streit der beiden begann. 'Wenn zwei sich streiten freut sich der dritte' nahm ich mir in diesem Moment wortwörtlich zu Herzen und während sich schon Dorfbewohner vor dem kleinen Laden versammelten um zu sehen, was denn los war, bezahlte ich schnell und unauffällig die ganzen Sachen und gab der Verkäuferin den Auftrag das Kleid morgen Mittag Nojiko zu bringen. Augenzwinkernd versicherte sie mir das Nojiko es unter allen Umständen erhalten würde. Dankend verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und wendete mich wieder den Streithähnen zu. Entschlossen stellte ich mich zwischen die beiden und pfiff sie zusammen das man sich so nicht in der Öffentlichkeit benehme – Wunder oh Wunder hörten die beiden auch wirklich auf mich und hielten beide ihren Mund. Direkt miteinander geredet haben sie die restliche Zeit, die wir in Kokos unterwegs waren nicht mehr, was wahrscheinlich auch das beste war, nur als Mizu eingeschnappt wie sie war, nach einigen Stunden anfing nur noch auf mich zu reagieren und alle anderen Mitmenschen wie Luft zu behandeln und dann auch noch Nojiko kurz vor einem Wutanfall stand, schnappte ich mir beide und brachte sie zum Haus dort – da ich in der Küche meine Ruhe wollte und diese Gedanklich zur Sperrzone gemacht hatte – verfrachtete ich die beiden lautstarken Frauen ins Wohnzimmer.

Eineinhalb Stunden ging dieses Gezeter jetzt schon und da die Suppe schon am gedeckten Esstisch und die Hauptspeise ebenfalls fertig am restwarmen Herd stehen und der Apfelstrudel im Backrohr ist, beschloss ich diesen verrückten kopfschmerz verursachendem Treiben, nichts desto trotz amüsant, denn die beiden stritten wie verrückt über so einen Blödsinn, im Nebenraum ein Ende zu bereiten. Einmal tief Durchatmend betrete ich das Wohnzimmer und fing anfangs brüllend nachher in normaler Lautstärke an zu reden: „RUHE! SEIT IHR BEIDEN KOMPLETT BESCHEUERT?! Warum streitet ihr euch wegen so einem Schwachsinn? Mizuki, wenn Nojiko das Kleid nicht will, weil wir für sie nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollen dann musst du das akzeptieren, wäre es dir lieber das sie nur auf unser Geld scharf ist? Und du Nojiko: wir wollten nicht das es als Almosen oder irgend so etwas verstanden wird, wir haben das Kleid gesehen und haben beide an dich gedacht, wir wussten nicht einmal wieviel es kostet geschweige denn ob es dir überhaupt passen oder gefallen würde." seufzend unterbreche ich und sehe in zwei betretene Gesichter: „Zwei Dinge noch: 1. Das Essen ist schon fertig und wir sollten langsam essen sonst wird alles kalt und 2. Mizu und ich reisen morgen um halb fünf morgens ab und werden dich, wenn möglich nicht aufwecken, das heißt bis zum Schlafengehen wird die letzte Zeit für möglicherweise sehr lange werden in der wir uns sehen und die wollt ihr doch nicht mit streiten verbringen oder? Ich bin dann mal in der Küche essen!" Als ich wieder in der Küche war und zum Tisch ging konnte ich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen: Mizuki rastet immer extrem schnell aus aber normalerweise lassen sich diese durch eine 'Strafpredigt' wie eben leicht lösen wenn sie nicht von selbst vergehen, deswegen war ich mir sicher das Mizu sich, wenn auch widerwilligst, entschuldigen würde und ich war mir auch sicher das Nojiko ihr vergeben und sich wiederum bei Mizu für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen würde. „na hoffentlich geht mein Plan auch auf, Mizu ist und bleibt unberechenbar...", geht mir trotzdem leicht unsicher durch den Kopf. Als ich dann auch noch einen lauten Schrei aus dem neben Raum höre springe ich aufgeschreckt auf und will schon zur Tür laufen als diese mit zu viel Schwung aufgestoßen wird und ich einen Herzschlag später mit meinen Armen voll mit meiner herzallerliebsten Kindheitsfreundin gen Boden segle.

Leicht schwummrig im Kopf durch den harten Aufprall am Küchenboden höre ich Mizu mit zusammengekniffenen Augen plappern: „Seri! Seri, schau dir das an! Nojiko hat uns Baby-Teleschnecken gekauft! Schau mal wie schön meine ist! Unten Schwarz und nach obenhin wird das Gehäuse immer heller bis zu Blutrot! Für dich hat sie auch eine, die schimmert in den Blau und Grüntönen des Meeres! Seri? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? SERI!" „Ja ich hör dir zu, aber wärst du vielleicht so gut von mir runter zu gehen? Du bist ganz schön schwer!", antworte ich ihr trocken und schiebe sie, als sie nicht gleich reagiert, einfach von mir runter. Mir den Kopf haltend setze ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl und warte geduldig darauf das Mizu sich aufrappelt und es mir gleichtut auch Nojiko hatte sich inzwischen lachend zu uns gesellt. Mit bösem Blick deute ich Mizu den Vogel – wie soll es anders sein grinst sie nur unschuldig – und wende mich dann Nojiko zu. Diese hält mir einfach stumm eine kleine blauschimmernde Teleschnecke vor die Nase. Bewundernd nehme ich sie ihr ab und begutachte sie von allen Seiten. Nebenbei höre ich noch Nojikos stolze Stimme: „Als Dankeschön das ihr für mich nach Lougetown segelt! Außerdem können wir so in Kontakt bleiben, die Schnecken wissen meine Nummer!" Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht bedanke ich mich herzlichst und endlich können wir drei in Ruhe und Frieden essen – Plan geglückt!

Normale Pov:

Die drei Frauen genossen das leckere Essen und in der angenehmen Atmosphäre wurde beschlossen die Nachspeise ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch zu vertagen. Dort verbrachten sie noch einen Großteil der Nacht, als die Uhren jedoch gegen Mitternacht wanderten und allen dreien das Augenoffenhalten schwerer fiel wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und verabschiedeten sich sicherheitshalber jetzt schon von einander, da sie nicht wussten ob Nojiko morgen in der Früh aufwachen würde oder nicht.

Wie sollte es denn anders sein verschliefen Mizuki und Serena nach dieser 'durchzechten' Nacht fast und so kamen die beiden erst 3 Minuten vor Abfahrt aufs Schiff und schliefen an die Reling gelehnt auch bald wieder tief und fest.

Erst rund drei Stunden später flackerten die Augenlider, welche lila Augen verbargen. Genüsslich gähnend streckt sich die Rothaarige Schönheit und blinzelt in die blendende Sonne. „Hey du da drüben, wann kommen wir in Lougetown an?", ruft sie einem einige Meter weiter arbeitenden jungen Matrosen zu, welcher sich daraufhin suchend umsehend ihre fragenden Augen erblickt und gibt ihr sogleich leicht rotwerdend die gewünschte Antwort: „In knapp 2 Stunden, Madam!" Eine Augenbraue ob der schüchternen Reaktion des Mannes in die Höhe ziehend schüttelt Mizu ihren Kopf leicht und fängt an ihre Begleiterin wachzurütteln: „Seri! Seri verdammt noch mal wach auf! Wir haben nur noch zwei Stunden, dann sind wir in Lougetown! Jetzt wach endlich auf!" Wild wird die Schlafende durchgeschüttelt bis aus versehen ihr Kopf mit einem lauten * pong * gegen die Reling stieß. Schneller als die Lilaäugige reagieren kann hat sie den Ellbogen ihrer Goldäugigen Freundin im Magen und sich zusammen krümmend vor Schmerzen hört sie die mürrische Stimme neben ihr: „RIA! Verdammt noch mal willst du mir den Kopf einschlagen? Wenn du mich los werden willst dann sags einfach und ich bin weg, aber mir zweimal in nicht mal 24 Stunden den Schädel zertrümmern zu wollen ist mies!" Keuchend vor Schmerz bringt Mizu nur zur antwort: „Sorry... 2 Stunden... Lougetown... Strohhüte... Plan... Grandline..." Sich den wieder mal dröhnenden Kopf haltend fängt Seri ob der Qual ihrer Freundin leicht an zu lachen um sogleich stöhnend vor Kopfschmerz damit auf zu hören. Immer wieder leicht wimmernd verbringen die jungen Frauen die nächsten Minuten damit zu warten, dass ihre jeweiligen Schmerzen vergehen oder zumindest abebben. Als sich Mizu wieder langsam zu entfalten anfängt und in Richtung Serenas blickt sieht sie diese ausgestreckt auf ihrem Rücken liegend, das Gesicht mit einem friedlichen Ausdruck gen Sonne geneigt. Mit einem hinterhältigen Gesichtsausdruck blockiert sie die Sonnenstrahlen zum Gesicht ihrer Freundin welche darauf hin ihre ungewöhnlichen Augen öffnet und ihr Gesicht mir einem unhörbaren Seufzen gerade in den Himmel richtet. Die Wolken beobachtend fängt die Liegende an zu reden: „Mich würde wirklich interessieren warum wir hier sind. Wir kennen zwar die ganze Geschichte aber das tun Millionen... Warum gerade wir zwei? Hätten wir vielleicht in Kokos bleiben sollen und abwarten? Ich weiß nicht was richtig und was falsch ist." Ihrerseits seufzend gesellt sich die Rothaarige zu ihrer Gefährtin am Boden: „Ich hab genauso wenig Ahnung wie du. Falls das ganze hier kein verrückter Drogentraum ist dann müssen wir das Beste daraus machen. Wer oder was auch immer uns hier hergebracht hat, hat das ganze auf jeden Fall gut durchdacht und uns bewusst ausgesucht …. sonst wären unsere Klamotten die wir nicht mit in München hatten nicht hier. Punkto Kokos: Ich denke mal das wir dort keine Antworten gefunden hätten, mein Gefühl sagt mir irgendwie das dort niemand über unseren Entführer Bescheid weiß, also bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit: die Grandline! In dieser Welt gibt es so viele verrückte Teufelsfrüchte vielleicht finden wir ja wirklich jemanden der uns weiterhelfen kann und wenn nicht..." In der sich auf die letzten Worte Mizus ausbreitenden bedrückenden Stille kam in beiden Heimweh und Sehnsucht nach ihren Familien und Freunden hoch. Mit einem tiefen Einatmen die im Moment unbrauchbaren Gefühle in ein Eck ihres Seins schiebend erhebt Seri wieder ihre klare Stimme: „Egal was kommen wird ich denke mal nicht das wir in absehbarer Zukunft Hilfe finden werden und wir kommen bald nach Lougetown, dem Tor zu Grandline, ab dort wird es für uns gefährlich, denn wir sind wahrscheinlich schwächer als Nami oder Lysop im Moment und wir haben keinen Ruffy, Zorro oder Sanji die uns retten wenn wir in der Klemme stecken! Auch wenn ich dich auf den Konomi-Inseln bezüglich Arlong beruhigt habe... wir müssen schnellstens rausfinden was beziehungsweise OB uns unsere Kampfkünste überhaupt etwas helfen, wenn nicht müssen wir ab jetzt extrem vorsichtig sein." „Ich weiß... Wir haben noch ein Problem wir brauchen ein wasserdichtes Alibi. Ich kenn mich inzwischen selber gut genug um zu wissen das mir früher oder später, sollten wir Ruffys Crew begegnen, etwas über Sabo, Ace, Dragon oder Garp rausrutschen wird oder noch schlimmer über Ace' Abstammung, dann wären wir wirklich tief in der Sch****!", fängt Mizu zum Schluss schon an leicht zu fluchen. Seri dreht nach einer kurzen Denkpause ihren Kopf zu ihrer Freundin: „Mir ist gestern als wir Genzos und Nojikos Gespräch belauscht haben noch eine Idee gekommen." Sich in Lotusposition neben Serena aufsetzend lauscht die normalerweise so aktive und laute ihrer fast schon Schwester: „Was wäre wenn wir sagen das wir aus einem kleinen abgeschiedenen Dorf aus dem Goa Königreich stammen und das wir uns als wir noch Kinder waren öfter im Gray Terminal und in den umliegenden Wäldern herumgetrieben haben. Da wir doch etwas älter sind als die drei Brüder können wir sagen das wir sie manchmal beobachtet haben und das wir mal mitbekommen haben das Ruffy Garp Opa nennt. Und über Ace Abstammung: Little Ace hat doch früher mal in Bars und Kneipen herumgefragt was die Leute von einem Sohn von Roger halten würden... wir können ja einfach 'zufälliger' Weise in einer dieser Kneipen 'anwesend' gewesen sein und dann einfach logisch kombiniert haben das er irgendwie mit Roger verbandelt ist ergo sein Sohn. Hört sich das glaubhaft genug an?" „Zu 100 Prozent! Und punkto Dragon könnten wir einfach argumentieren, das wir beim großen Feuer im Terminal auf ihn gestoßen sind und uns ihm angeschlossen haben!", wirft die Rothaarige begeistert von der Idee ihrer Freundin ein, nickend stimmt diese ihr zumindest teilweise zu: „Können wir so lassen nur würde ich nicht laut hinausposaunen das wir angeblich Revolutionäre sind, was ist wenn wir es jemanden sagen der wirklich einer ist, dann ist die Tarnung hinüber! Deswegen nur im Notfall, sonst sagen wir einfach das unser Dorf nach dem Brand zerstört wurde und das wir nicht mehr auf dieser Insel bleiben wollten und deswegen jetzt von einer Insel zu anderen segeln, ist dir das so recht?!" Zustimmend nickt die Rothaarige und fängt an, sehr zur Belustigung ihrer Freundin eine mentale List laut abzuhaken: „Alibi check, Geld verdienen … ist im Moment egal, wir haben mehr als genug würd ich mal sagen, Plan in Lougetown …. ähmm..." Den fragenden Blick mit einem freundlichen Augenrollen quittierend antwortet Seri: „Die Händler 'überzeugen' das sie einen normal Preis bezahlen sollen und schauen ob das Schafott noch steht; falls nein, suchen wir uns irgendein Schiff Richtung Grandline, wenn ja, vielleicht begegnen wir ja einigen der Strohhüte..." „Oh ja das wäre cool! Stell dir vor wir könnten mal auf die Merry!", jubelt die Lilaäugige halblaut und lachend vertiefen sich die beiden Frauen in eine Diskussion welches der Schiffe der Strohhüte welche Vor und Nachteile hatte.

Knapp 15 Minuten vor der Ankunft in Lougetown erscholl die laute Stimme des Kapitäns: „In kürze Erreichen wir Lougetown, wir werden dort für ungefähr 3 Stunden ankern!" Aus ihrer Plauderei gerissen beschließen die beiden Frauen sich noch kurz im Bad des Handelsschiffs umzuziehen, denn ihre langen Hosen und Pullover, die sie um 4 Uhr morgens bitter nötig hatten, wurden ihnen bei den sommerlichen 29°C wirklich zu heiß. Als der Landesteg ausgefahren war stöckelten daher eine Rothaarige Frau in schwarzen Kniehohen Stiefeln mit 7 cm Absatz, einem schwarzen Minirock und einem nicht mehr ganz züchtig ausgeschnittenen blutroten Neckholdertop und eine Hellblau-grünhaarige Frau mit 10 cm hohen Sandaletten, flatterndem weißen Minirock und einer dünnen kurzärmligen Bluse von Bord. Der Wegbeschreibung, die Nojiko ihnen am vergangenen Abend noch gegeben hatte, folgend gelangten die beiden schnell zur Niederlassung der Händler die Nojiko um den Orangenpreis betrügen wollen. Einige schlagkräftige Argumente Seris und einige gekeifte Triaden Mizus später versprachen diese jedoch unterwürfigst 'Madame Nojiko' nie mehr in ihrem Leben zu hintergehen. Noch einige Drohungen aussprechend stolziert daraufhin eine stolze Rothaarige mit hoch erhobenem Kopf bei der Tür hinaus, gefolgt von ihrer Begleitung, die wegen des Benehmens der Lilaäugigen ein Lächeln und ein resignierendes Kopfschütteln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Zu ihrer Freundin aufholend meint Serena: „Ab zum Schafott!" „Aber klar doch!", wird ihr grinsend geantwortet. Ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend gehen die beiden jungen Frauen in angenehmer Stille vom Menschenstrom, der noch Vormittägliche Einkäufe tätigte, in Richtung des Stadtzentrums. Als sie den großen Platz betreten auf dem das Schafott steht, bleiben beide unisono wie angewurzelt stehen und bewundern das riesenhafte Gebilde auf dem der letzte Piratenkönig Gol D. Roger hingerichtet worden ist. „Ich hätte mir nie gedacht das das Schafott SO groß ist!", perlt Serena überwältigt von den Lippen. Nickend antwortet ihr Mizuki: „Ich auch nicht! Stell dir nur mal vor wie sie Roger über diesen Platz geführt haben und dann da hinauf! Und dann seine Rede die das Piratenzeitalter eingele..." Eine tiefe rauchige männliche Stimme unterbricht die Lobeshymne Mizukis: „Ach nein wie herzerweichend! Immer wieder dieses elende Piratengesindel das unbedingt in die Stadt des Anfangs kommen muss bevor sie auf die Grandline segeln! Auch wenn ich bei zwei jungen Mädels wie ihr es seit schon fast Mitleid verspüre seit ihr beiden jetzt verhaftet, denn solang ich, Kapitän Smoker, für Lougetown verantwortlich bin lasse ich euch Gesindel sicher nicht frei umherrennen!" Noch während des Monologs hatten sich die Freundinnen umgedreht und als sie die weißhaarige große rauchende Gestalt Smokers erblickten, rissen sie überrascht ihre Augen auf. Als wäre das Ende seiner Ansprache ein geheimes Zeichen wirbelten beide Frauen wieder in die andere Richtung herum und liefen so schnell sie konnten vor dem Marinekapitän davon. „Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", hörten sie die donnernde Stimme Smokers hinter ihnen als er die Verfolgung aufnahm und mit schrecken mussten die Frauen feststellen das er sogar seine Teufelsfrucht benutzte, denn Rauch schoss neben ihnen vorbei und fing an ihren Oberkörper und ihre Beine zu umhüllen.

Zu ihrer absoluten Verblüffung, die sie sogar leicht zum stolpern brachte, wurden ihre Bewegungen nicht vom Rauch behindert und auch wenn sie anfangs geglaubt haben das das vielleicht irgendein hinterhältiger Plan Smokers war, teilte ihnen sein Wutschrei mit, das DAS ganz und gar nicht geplant war. Ihrem Glück gedanklich dankend verschwanden die beiden Frauen schnell in den Menschenmassen der belebten Stadt und nur um sicher zu gehen das sie nicht doch verfolgt wurden duckten sie sich schon bald in eine enge Seitengasse und wollten an deren Ende in eine andere als sie plötzlich gegen eine stoffbedeckte Wand krachten. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht stolperten die beiden Frauen einen halben Schritt zurück und kniffen beide synchron die Augen zusammen um sich auf eine schmerzhafte Begegnung mit dem Boden bereitzumachen. Jedoch bewegte sich die stoffbedeckte 'Wand' in letzter Sekunde und packe die Frauen mit starken Händen an je einem Oberarm und zog sie zu sich. Verwirrt blinzelten beide und merkten erst jetzt das es keine 'wand' war in die sie gelaufen waren sondern ein großgewachsener starker Mann der sie jetzt wie Kinder oder Geliebte an seine Brust gedrück hielt, damit sie nicht wieder umfallen würden. „Bin ich froh euch beide hier zu treffen! Endlich seit ihr zuhause!", hörten Mizu und Seri den tiefen Bariton ihres 'Retters' (?) und blickten durch die Worte verwirrt und durch die vorherige Begegnung mit Smoker leicht verschreckt in das Gesicht des Fremden um ein zweites mal innerhalb weniger Minuten einen Schock zu erhalten. Laut kreischend rissen sich die Frauen los und fingen wieder an zu rennen, dieses mal jedoch nur verfolgt vom angenehmen Lachen des, einen braunen Umhang tragenden, Mannes.

Einige Zeit des Rennens quer durch Lougetown, dieses mal ohne Hindernisse, später, fielen die beiden erschöpft in einer kleinen Kneipe auf die Stühle eines Tisches in der nähe des Eingangs. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung (Bier und etwas zu essen) getätigt hatten, hatten sich ihre Herzschläge und Atmungen wieder halbwegs beruhigt, ihre Nerven waren jedoch noch immer bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Frustriert ließ die Goldäugige ihren Kopf an den Tisch knallen. Zitternd lachend kommentiert ihre Gefährtin: „Ich dachte ich darf dir nicht mehr den Kopf irgendwo gegen stoßen und jetzt tust du es selber?!" Flüsternd wird ihr geantwortet: „Wie viel Pech können zwei Leute eigentlich haben? Als erstes hält und Smoker für Piraten und will uns festnehmen und als wir vor ihm wegrennen MÜSSEN wir natürlich in die zweitschlimmste Person krachen... Monkey D. Dragon! Und den ganzen Trara auch noch bevor es überhaupt Mittag ist!", und noch einmal donnert sie ihren bereits malträtierten Schädel gegen den Tisch. Sich ihre Antwort kurz verkneifend, da die Kellnerin mit dem bestellten Bier an ihren Tisch kam, streicht die Rothaarige ihrer Freundin nur einmal kurz leicht über den Kopf. Als die Angestellte wieder außer Hörweite war raunte Mizu: „Das uns Smoky für Piraten gehalten hat wundert mich ja schon gar nicht mehr, wir wurden von Genzo ja auch für Revolutionäre gehalten, aber hast du verstanden warum Dragon so etwas komische von wegen 'er freut sich uns zu sehen' und 'wir sind daheim' gesagt hat?" Bedauernd schüttelt ihr Gegenüber nur ihren Kopf: „Kein Plan was hier eigentlich los ist. Dieses ganze Chaos hat mit diesem komischen Geschäft in München angefangen." Verblüfft über die Erkenntnis ihrer Freundin reißt Mizuki ihre lilanen Augen leicht auf und dreht sich komplett ihrer Begleitung zu: „Aber klar doch diese komische Sayo! Dieser Laden war echt unheimlich, aber sie hat ja auch irgend soetwas gesagt und sie wusste auch wer wir sind! Vielleicht hat ja sie uns hier her gebracht?!" Der Argumentation folgend nickt Seri und fügt an: „Wir können uns nicht ganz sicher sein, dass es sie war aber es wird auch nicht schaden wenn wir nach ihr Ausschau halten." Bevor sie ihre Überlegungen weiterspinnen konnten, wurden sie wiedereinmal von der Kellnerin – mit dem miesesten Timing der Welt – gestört, die ihnen dieses mal ihr Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

Hungrig wie Löwen wollten sich die Freundinnen gerade auf ihr Essen stürzen als zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag eine männliche eher jungenhafte Stimme hinter ihnen erscholl. Überrascht zuckten beide zusammen und während Serena ihr Besteck aus der Hand viel und sie nur ihren Kopf herumreißen konnte, schnellte Mizuki mit dem Messer drohend erhoben herum und fauchte den jungen Mann vor ihr an ohne weiter nach zu denken: „Junge! Wenn du dich noch mal von hinten anschleichst nehm ich dich als ziel zum Messerwerfen!" „Tut mir leid! Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte doch nur wissen was ihr da leckeres zu essen habt!", erwiderte der junge Mann sabbernd auf das Essen blickend und erst da fiel Mizu auf das er Sandalen, eine blaue knielange Hose, ein rotes offenes Hemd und einen Strohhut an beziehungsweise aufhatte. Grinsend beobachtet die inzwischen wieder ruhige Serena die Reaktion ihrer Freundin als sie langsam versteht, dass Monkey D. Ruffy vor ihnen steht. Seri selber hatte nach einem Blick schon bemerkt wer es da auf ihr Essen abgesehen hatte, doch so hitzköpfig wie Mizuki nun mal sein konnte, hatte sie als erstes gehandelt und dann gedacht. Durch die Schockstarre Mizus mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme erhob die Silbrighaarige ihre Stimme: „Wenn du uns sagst wer du bist und uns ein wenig Gesellschaft leistest kannst du mit uns essen, wenn du magst?!" „Klar doch! Ich bin Monkey D Ruffy, der künftige König der Piraten! Und ihr zwei?", strahlt Ruffy die beiden Frauen an und lässt sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen Sessel sinken. Gleichzeitig der Kellnerin um ein weiteres Bier und noch etwas zu essen winkend stellt die inzwischen wieder aus der Starre erwachte Rothaarige sie und ihre Begleiterin vor: „Ich bin Mizuki, du kannst aber gern Mizu sagen, und das neben mir ist Serena, zu ihr kannst du Seri sagen!" Gutgelaunt beginnen die Frauen mit Ruffy ein Gespräch und erzählen im von ihrer Begegnung mit Nojiko, begeistert fängt daraufhin Ruffy über seine bisherigen Abenteuer zu erzählen und außer einzelner Zwischenfragen lassen die Freundinnen den Strohhutjungen erzählen und genießen einfach die entspannte, fröhliche Aura die den jungen Mann umgab.

Leider war das gemeinsame Essen viel zu schnell zu ende und da Mizu das ungute Gefühl beschlich, dass sie wenn sie es nicht bald täten zu keinen Einkäufen mehr kommen würden, wollten die beiden Frauen sich von Ruffy verabschieden. Dieser antwortete nur mit seinem typischen Grinsen: „Wollt ihr nicht meiner Crew beitreten? Ihr seit wirklich cool! Und Nami würde sich sicher über weibliche Unterstützung freuen!" „Nami?", wird ihm gespielt fragend von Seri erwiedert. „Ja, meine orangehaarige Navigatorin! Ich hab euch doch vorher von meiner Crew erzählt!", plustert sich Ruffy auf um seine leichte Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Wissen wir doch Kleiner! Wir wollten dich doch nur ärgern!", zwinkert Mizuki ihm zu und kneift ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Ganz beitreten können wir deiner Crew leider nicht aber wenn es dem Herrn Kapitän nichts ausmachen würde, würden wir gern bis zur nächsten Insel mitkommen!", wirft Seri lächeld ein. „Na klar nehm ich euch mit! Wir fahren heute Abend, das Schiff liegt am Hafen, kommt einfach vorbei! Das gibt heut eine riesen Party ! Juhuuuu!", jubiliert Ruffy und schreit noch in eine beliebige Richtung rennend: „Und jetzt ab zum Schafott!" „DAS IST DIE FALSCHE RICHTUNG!", brüllen ihm die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig nach, doch er kann oder will es nicht höhren. Kopfschüttelnd schaut Mizu Serena an: „Der ist ja noch verrückter als ich..." „Aber nur einen Hauch!", wird ihr neckisch erwidert. Grummelnd schlägt die Rothaarige nach dem Kopf der Hellhaarigen, diese kann sich jedoch in letzter Sekunde unter der aggressiven Hand wegducken: „Ich hab gesagt du sollst mir nicht auf den Kopf schlagen!" „Kleine Schläge auf den Hinterkopf fördern das Denkvermögen! Und jetzt ab... ich will shoppen!", grinst Mizuki.

Wiedereinmal liefen die beiden Frauen in ordentlichem Tempo durch die Stadt um diverse Kleider, Oberteile, Hosen, Röcke, Jacken, Schuhe, Reisetaschen und vieles mehr zu kaufen. Mehr als einmal wurden ihnen derweilen von weiblichen Passanten neidische Blicke – wie können sie auf solchen Absätzen so umher rennen – und von männlichen anzügliche Blicke – Minirock... lange Beine...sexy Figur... lecker – zugeworfen.

Irgendwie schafften es Mizu und Seri all ihre geplanten Einkäufe zu tätigen und so waren sie nach einiger Zeit für alle eventuellen Klimatischen Zonen der Welt gewappnet, egal ob Eiswüste oder Tropen. Als sich der Himmel zu verfinstern begann und ein lauter Donnerschlag über Lougetown widerhallte, bedurfte es nur eines kurzen gegenseitigen Blickes und beide Frauen fingen an in Richtung des Hafens zu laufen doch wie Mizu es geahnt hatte sollte dieser Tag noch komplizierter werden als er schon war: Denn als die beiden Frauen in die Hauptstraße bogen, hörten sie hinter sich eine begeisterte Stimme gefolgt von einem überraschten Aufschrei. Nichts gutes ahnend blicken die beiden über ihre Schultern und sehen gerade noch wie Smoker von Dragon aufgehalten wird und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen erblickt auch noch Ruffy die beiden und schreit lauthals: „Mizu! Seri! HUHU!" Auf die beiden Frauen aufmerksam gemacht blicken jetzt auch die in ein Duell der Willen verstrickten Männer auf. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schleudert Dragon Smoker von seinem Sohn, zieht diesen auf die Beine und gibt ihm einen Stoß in Richtung der inzwischen stehen gebliebenen Frauen: „Geht! Ich halte Smoker auf!" Nicht weiter nachfragend läuft Ruffy mit breitem Grinsen zu Mizu und Seri und zerrt sie einfach mit in Richtung Merry.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Die Strohhüte

**Kapitel 3 - Die Strohhüte**

So schnell es Ruffy, Mizuki und Serena im strömenden Regen möglich war, liefen die drei Richtung Hafen. Lachend bringt Ruffy während des Rennens gerade so heraus: „Die Merry müsste jetzt ungefähr auf Höhe des Hafens sein!" Entgeistert werfen seine Begleiterinnen ihm einen Seitenblick zu und die Rothaarige faucht: „WAS soll das bitte heißen?" „Wir haben an einem abgelegenen Kliff geankert und hatten beschlossen um diese Uhrzeit zirka hier am Hafen vorbei zu fahren! Deswegen hab ich euch ja auch gesagt das das ihr hinkommen sollt! Ich hätte euch dann einfach mit der Gum-Gum-Pistole an Bord geholt" Lachend kratzt sich Ruffy am Hinterkopf, auf welchen er kurz darauf einen harten Schlag von Mizu bekommt: „Ich glaub du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Kleiner!" „Leute... ich will ja nichts sagen aber wir sind gleich am Hafen und wie kommen wir bitte auf die Flying Lamb?", unterbricht die atemlose Stimme Seris die Rothaarige.

Pov Mizuki:

Noch bevor ich meiner besten Freundin antworten konnte brach dieser kleine Wicht, der sich Pirat schimpft, in Gelächter aus. Knurrend wollte ich ein weiteres Mal an diesem 'ruhigen' Tag zu fauchen anfangen, doch mir blieben untypischer Weise die Worte im Hals stecken. In Schockstarre und mit leicht offenem Mund rasen mir die Gedanken durch den Kopf: „Irgendwie ist der Boden ziemlich weit weg... bin ich vielleicht ein Riese geworden? hm... aber übers Wasser konnte ich noch nie laufen... MOMENT MAL! Ruffy hat doch irgendwas von wegen Gum-Gum-Pistole gehabt... Ruffy...RUFFY! DU BIST TOD WENN ICH DAS HIER ÜBERLEBE! AAAAAHHHHH!" Sowohl gedanklich als auch für alle Welt lauthals kreischend segle ich 'gemütlich' von Ruffys Arm umschlugen durch die Luft. Als ich das Deck der Flying Lamb immer näher kommen sah, kniff ich nur die Augen zusammen, riss die Arme vor mein Gesicht und bereitete mich mental auf die harte Kollison mit Holz vor. Der Aufprall an Deck war jedoch bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie gedacht, es war sogar ganz gemütlich hier – vor allem das der Untergrund beheizt war und auch der Geruch hier war wortwörtlich zum Verlieben.

Leicht genervt durch das um mich herum ausbrechende Gelächter kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und als der 'Boden' anfing zu vibrieren und ich leises knurren vernehmen konnte, riss ich meinen Kopf, der bis dahin am 'Boden' auflag, hoch und meine violetten Augen blickten in dunkelgrüne, schon fast schwarze, Augen. Langsam begann mein Gehirn zu registrieren auf was oder besser gesagt auf wem ich hier inzwischen saß. „Schaun wir mal ob wir diesen Holzkopf aus der Reserve locken können..", formte sich in meinen Gedanken ein 'Plan' den ich sogleich lazisiv grinsend umsetzte indem ich zu dem unter mir liegenden Mann, der mich leicht wütend anfunkelte, schnurrte: „Also ich muss schon sagen wenn ich immer so gemütlich lande lasse ich mich gern noch öfter von Ruffy durch die Gegend katapultieren!" Mich grinsend auf seinem Brustkorb abstützend beuge ich mich leicht nach vorne und will schon grinsend weiter sprechen, als ich an meinen nackten Oberschenkeln große raue Hände fühle und der Blick meines 'Kissens' begehrlich in Richtung meines Ausschnitts wandert und seine leicht raue Stimme anfängt zu sprechen: „Also wenn schon jemand oben liegt, dann ja wohl ich, Süße!" Bevor ich eine Chance hatte zu widersprechen lag ich auf meinem Rücken und mein 'Rettter' lag über mir, strich mir über die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels – warum zum Teufel hatte ich heute auch unbedingt einen so kurzen Rock anziehen müssen?! - und schneller als ich auf sein Machogehabe reagieren konnte war der Herr auf den Beinen und half seinen Crewmitgliedern die Merry unbeschadet weg von Lougetown zu bringen.

„Na ihr beiden werdet ja viel Spaß im Bett haben... Missionarsstellung, Reiter... falls euch 0815 zu langweilig wird müsst ihr halt das Kamasutra ausprobieren.", höre ich wie durch Watte die lachende Stimme Serenas. Wie wenn ich zu viel getrunken habe wandert mein Blick leicht ziellos in Richtung meiner Freundin, die sich in mitten des um uns herumtobenden Sturmes neben mich gesetzt hatte, und mir zärtlich half mich aufzustetzen. Noch immer leicht benommen ob des zuvor erlebten blicke ich meine Begleiterin besorgt an: „Oh gott! Hat dich Ruffy auch einfach losgelassen? Bitte sag mir das dir nichts fehlt! Bitte!" Hysterisch fange ich an mit Händen und Blicken den Körper meiner 'Schwester' nach Verletzungen abzusuchen, bevor ich jedoch weiter als bis zu ihren Schultern kommen konnte fing sie meine Hände ein und brachte mich mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme dazu in ihr Gesicht zu sehen: „Keine Angst Sanji hat mich aufgefangen! Mir fehlt nichts! Bei dir bin ich mir aber da nicht so sicher, Süße. Wie lang bist du jetzt schon in Zorro verschossen? 3 Jahre?" „5 Jahre... wobei ich nicht wirklich verknallt bin... ich finde ihn einfach nur interessant, genauso wie Falkenauge... Die beiden sind einfach nur meine Lieblingscharaktäre.", murmle ich fast unhörbar mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht. Sanft werde ich von Seri angelächelt: „Das du trotzdem gerade reagierst wie ein kleines Schulmädchen das von ihrem Schwarm angelächelt wurde, weißt du aber schon, oder?" „Wenn du in Ace oder Law krachen würdest würdest du besser reagieren?!", während ich schlagfertig erwidere, dämmert mir langsam WAS gerade passiert ist: ich bin in den Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro gekracht, habe mit ihm geflirtet, er hat mich begrabscht und mich einfach so angegraben... „Was bildet sich dieses Arschloch eigentlich ein! Der kann was erleben!", schießt mir ärgerlich durch den Kopf und ich blicke mich schnell um, um als ich diesen Mistkerl erblicke ihn wütend anzufunkeln. Als er sich jedoch, meinen Blick bemerkend, in meine Richtung dreht und mich anblickt, drehe ich schnellstens meinen Kopf, wieder mit einem leichten Rotschimmer verziert, zur Seite. Leises kichern bringt mein Blut wieder zum Kochen und ich blicke mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen in das Gesicht meiner Kindheitsfreundin und knurre sie an: „Was gibt's da bitte schön zu lachen? Wenn ich diesen Volltrottel in die Finger bekomme mach ich Schaschlick aus ihm! Und aus Ruffy auch! Apropo wo ist dieser Gummikasperl denn? Für den überleg ich mir etwas ganz besonderes!"

Normal POV:

Ihr kichern in laut hallendes Lachen ausweitend schüttelt Serena nur ihren Kopf über die Wankelmütigkeit ihrer Freundin, anscheinend hatte diese ihre 'nahe' Bekanntschaft mit Zorro schon wieder vergessen, denn sie knurrte und fauchte über die Waghalsigkeit Ruffys. „Als wenn sie selber besser wäre...", ging es der Hellhaarigen durch den Kopf. Über das Gemeckere und Gelache die Zeit und ihre Umgebung vergessend zucken beide leicht zusammen als plötzlich Sanji mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand und blinkenden Herzen in den Augen neben ihnen auftaucht und sofort zu quasseln anfängt: „Zwei so schöne Täubchen sind auf unserem Schiff gelandet! Wie kann Ruffy nur so mit Ladys umgehen, unverzeihlich! Und dieser Spinatschädel kriegt auch noch eins über seine Rübe! Darf ich euch beiden vielleicht etwas zu essen oder zu trinken bringen? Oder soll ich euch beim umziehen helfen? Ihr beide seit nass bis auf die Knochen! Kommt mit ihr Schönheiten ich bring euch jetzt aufjeden fall mal ins Trockene!" Das Benehmen Sanjis zur genüge kennend wundern sich die beiden Frauen erst gar nicht über seine Avancen und folgen ihm einfach nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ins Badezimmer. Ihre Einkaufstaschen und Rucksäcke mit einem kurzen „Danke!" aus Sanjis Händen schnappend beobachtet Sher grinsend wie ihre Begleitung den flirtenden Koch mit einem gezielten Kick aus dem Zimmer befördert und die Tür schnellstens hinter ihm verschließt. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich die Freundinnen endlich aus ihren nassen Klamotten gepellt und frische und vor allem trockene Sachen an. Ihre dunkelblaue langärmlige Bluse glattstreichend grinst Serena Mizuki frech an: „Willst du mit der Korsage vielleicht Zorro verführen? Zum Männerverführen hast du sie dir ja schließlich in München gekauft!" „Halt ja deine Klappe!", faucht die Rothaarige während sie in ihre schwarzen Stiefeletten schlüpft. Lachend weicht die Kleinere der Backpfeife ihrer fast ganz in Leder gekleideten Freundin – Mizu hatte sich in eine lange enge schwarze Nappalederhose, schwarze Lederstiefeletten, eine dunkelgrüne ärmellose Lederkorsage und eine schlichte schwarze Jacke mit Kapuze geworfen – aus. „Sicher? Ganz ganz sicher?", neckt die eine Jeans, Sneakers, eine dunkelblaue Bluse – zur Zierde mit einem breiten goldenen Gürtel um ihre Taille – und eine beige Kapuzenjacken-tragende ihre Freundin. „Ganz sicher! Dieser Trottel wird ja noch sehen was er da einfach links liegen gelassen hat!", grinst die Rothaarige teuflisch und öffnet im selben Atemzug die Badezimmertür um sogleich von Sanji mit bewundernden Worten überhäuft zu werden. Mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht tritt auch Seri aus dem Zimmer und wird ebenfalls vom verliebten Koch der Strohhüte umschwirrt. „Sanji?! Wir hätten Hunger und außerdem würden wir uns gern der Crew vorstellen!", lächelt die fast Weißhaarige den verliebten Kochlöffel an. Dieser bezaubert, wie von jeder halbwegs attraktiven jungen Frau, fällt fast Ohnmächtig um, im letzten Moment fängt sich Sanji jedoch und schwebt – ja richtig gelesen SCHWEBT! - vor den beiden Frauen in Richtung Kombüse davon. Sich angrinsend folgen die beiden Studentinnen dem blonden Mann und werden als sie in den größten Raum der Flying Lamb eintreten von einem für sie relativ bekannten Anblick begrüßt: Zorro sitzt am Boden in einer Ecke und schläft, Sanji hüpft flirtend zwischen seiner Kochnische und Nami hin und her, Nami sitzt vor einigen Karten und blickt den 'Eindringlingen' skeptisch entgegen, ebenso wie Lysop, der jedoch gerade dabei war an einem stockähnlichen blauen Ding zu basteln - „wahrscheinlich Namis Klimataktstock", schießt es den beiden Freundinnen synchron durch ihre Köpfe – und Ruffy hüpft den beiden, wie sollte es anders sein, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht entgegen. „Juhuu Party!", brüllt der Kapitän des Schiffes lauthals als er seine beiden neuen Freunde umarmt. „Ruffy! Erstens: was bitte schön sollte dieser Scheiß in Lougetown? Wir hatten ausgemacht das wir UNAUFFÄLLIG sind! Was hast du daran bitteschön nicht versanden? Zweitens: wer sind denn diese beiden? Andauernd schleppst du Leute an und schmeißt Partys und wer muss das alles dann bezahlen? ICH!", wird Ruffy mit einem harten Faustschlag von seiner Navigatorin vom Weiterreden gehindert. Noch den am Boden liegenden vor Schmerz stöhnenden Jungen begutachtend hört Mizuki nur nebenbei die Erwiderung Serenas auf Namis 'Vorwurf': „Du bist sicher die Navigatorin dieses Schiffs... Nami war doch dein Name oder? Wenn du uns sagst wie viel wir dir für die Fahrt auf die nächste Insel schulden, begleichen wir es jetzt sofort, wir beide haben mehr als genug Geld!" Verschreckt weicht Seri schnell einen Schritt zurück als die Angesprochene plötzlich mit Berry-Symbolen in den Augen vor ihr steht und Serenas Hand schnappt: „Du bist die allerbeste! Ja mein Name ist Nami und wie heißen du und deine Begleiterin?" Grinsend wegen der Reaktion ihrer Kindheitsfreundin schaltet sich Mizu in das Gespräch der beiden anderen anwesenden Frauen ein: „Mein Name ist Mizuki und das dort ist Serena du kannst uns beide aber gerne Mizu und Seri nennen!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wird auch eine Hand der Rothaarigen geschnappt und nur Sekunden später sitzen die beiden neben Nami und einen halben Herzschlag später steht vor ihnen ein eisgekühlter Cocktail und etwas Fingerfood. Obwohl die beiden Reisenden von Lysop immer wieder mit misstrauischen Blicken bedacht und vom wiedererwachten Zorro mit nichtachtung gestraft wurden, verlief das nachfolgende Abendessen vor allem durch die Herzlichkeit Namis – als sie erfuhr das Mizu und Seri Freundinnen von ihrer älteren Schwester waren, wollte sie von ihnen kein Geld mehr annehmen, und bemühte sich, sich mit den beiden anzufreunden – und durch die immer fröhlichen Natur Ruffys gemütlich.

Einen langen Abend und viel zu viel Alkohol später führte die Kurzhaarige ihre neuen Freundinnen ins „Mädchenzimmer" in welches Sanji gentlemenlike einige Zeit vorher Mizus und Seris Sachen sowie zwei Futons, Decken und Polster gebracht hatte. Kurz entschlossen wurde auch Namis Matraze auf den Boden verfrachtet und die drei Frauen machten es sich auf ihrem Matrazenlager gemütlich um, dieses Mal ohne Jungs, über Gott und die Welt zu tratschen.

Am nächsten Tag erwachen die drei Frauen erst gegen Mittag als sie von Deck das laute Gebrüll Ruffys einen darauffolgenden Knall und lautes Gebrüll Sanjis hören. Stöhnend schmeißt Nami die Hände in die Luft: „Was hat dieser Vollidiot von Kapitän jetzt schon wieder angestellt?! Man kann ihn auch wirklich nie alleine lassen, schrecklich!" „So schrecklich kann es mit Ruffy nicht sein, sonst wärst du nicht seine Navigatorin.", nuschelt die Rothaarige verschlafen in ihr Kissen. Ihrer besten Freundin beipflichtend wirft Seri ein: „Vor allem nach deinen Blicken gestern Abend... sein Oberkörper und sein Mund dürften seeehr interessant sein!" Mit knallrotem Kopf wirft die Jüngste in ihrer Runde der Ältesten ihr Kopfkissen ins Gesicht und wie sollte es anderes sein war wenige Minuten später eine erbitterte Schlacht ausgebrochen. Federn, Kissen, Decken und auch einige andere umherstehende Gegenstände flogen durch die Luft begleitet vom lauten Lachen der drei Frauen. Durch den von ihnen verursachten Lärm angelockt standen auch nur wenige Minuten später die Männer des Schiffs in der Türe und sahen dem wilden Treiben 'ihrer' Mädels zu. Als diese jedoch ihre ungewollten Zuschauer bemerkten, fingen sie gleichzeitig an zu brüllen: „Raus ihr verdammten Spanner!" Schneller als es möglich schien verschwanden die Jungs auch wieder und die jungen Frauen blickten sich in dem von ihnen verwüsteten Zimmer um. Lachend fingen die Freundinnen an den Raum aufzuräumen und sich anzuziehen, wobei vor allem Serenas Kleidung viele bewundernde Ausrufe Namis hervorrief. Wie sie es schafften nur 30 Minuten später den Raum aufgeräumt und fertig angezogen zu verlassen war allen dreien ein Rätsel das sie wohl nie ergründen würden, weswegen sie auch keine weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendeten und zu einem späten Frühstück richtung Kombüse aufbrachen. Zu ihrem Glück war das schlechte Wetter von gestern Sonnenschein gewichen und sie mussten keine Regenjacken tragen. Dieser Umstand gefiel vor allem dem frauenliebenden Blondschopf der Crew, denn als Nami in einem ihrer typischen Outfits – Minirock und Shirt – gefolgt von Mizu, in Jeans-Hotpants und Bandeautop, und Seri, in knielangen Baggypants und ärmellosem Top, in Sanjis Reich eintrat, überschlug sich dieser regelrecht mit Komplimenten. Noch immer fröhlich Plaudernd ignorierten die Frauen den verliebten Idioten so gut es ging und 'bestellten' lediglich ihr Frühstück.

Während des Essens kam auch ein noch leicht angetrunkener Zorro zur Tür herein, zu seinem Pech hatte er jedoch auf seine Oberkörperbekleidung verzichtet. Bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung des Tisches machen konnte war Serena mit zornig funkelden Augen aufgesprungen und stürmte wütend auf ihn zu und donnert darauf los: „Willst du dich umbringen oder was?! Mit so einer Verletzung ist nicht zu spaßen! Los niedersetzen, die wird jetzt verarztet kapiert?!" Als Zorro die resolute Frau abwimmeln wollte, wurde es dieser zu bunt und sie packte ihn hart an seinem Ohr, schliff ihn zum Tisch und stieß ihn ohne viel Federlesen auf einen der Stühle. Noch während Serena unter dem verwunderten Blick Namis und dem Grinsen Mizukis anfing mit den Händen die leicht enzündete Wunde auf Zorros Brust abzutasten, befahl sie Sanji ihr sämtliche Verbandsmaterialien auf diesem Schiff zu bringen. Verwirrt befolgte er diesem Befehl und stellte alles medizinische Equipment – welches mehr schlecht als Recht war – neben Seri auf den Tisch: „Wozu brauchst du eigentlich das ganze Zeug, der Säbelrassler stirbt uns schon nicht gleich weg." „Die Wunde ist entzündet, wenn das so weiter geht hat er bald Fieber und dann ist Schluss mit Lustig, außerdem bin ich Ärztin, ich helfe jedem der meine Hilfe braucht!", wird ihm nur kurz angebunden erwidert.

Pov Mizu:

Dem Spektakel vor meiner Nase mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht folgend beende ich mein Frühstück und verschwinde aus der Kombüse um dem Zorn Serenas zu entgehen, denn ich konnte mir schon denken wieso Zorros Wunde sich entzündet hatte: ich war gestern auf ihn gefallen und da wird sie wieder aufgegangen sein. Draußen ließ ich mich auf die Stufen zum Unterdeck fallen und lauschte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht dem Gezetere meiner Freundin und dem schmerzhaften Brüllen Zorros. Kurz nachdem ich von ihm nichts mehr hörte erscholl die wimmernde Stimme Sanjis, anscheinend hatte auch dieser noch einige zu behandelnde Wunden. Grinsend beobachtete ich als Zorro mit einem ordentlichen Verband um seinen Oberkörper knurrend die Kombüse verließ und es sich mit seinen Schwertern gegen den Hauptmast der Lamb gelehnt gemühtlich machte und anfing diese zu putzen. Im Hintergrund höre ich noch die laute Stimme meiner Freundin nach dem Kapitän des Schiffs brüllen als ich mich in Richtung des Grünhaarigen bewegte. Mich von hinten anschleichend linse ich über seine Schulter und kann mir nicht verkneifen eine bissige Bemerkung über die Pflege seiner Schwerter abzugeben: „Also wirklich, mich wundert nicht das deine Schwerter andauernd hinüber sind, so wie du die pflegst wundert es mich eher das sie NICHT kaputt gehen! Wenn du schon Uchiko verwendest dann darfst du doch nicht so viel Druck anwenden du Idiot!" „Halt die Klappe! Ich weiß wie ich meine Schwerter zu pflegen habe! Also lass mich in Ruhe!", werde ich nur genervt angeknurrt. Ebenfalls knurrend wirble ich nur stumm auf meinem Absatz herum und stapfe beleidigt zum Bug um dort anzufangen mit meinen Sai zu trainieren.

Normale Pov:

Nachdem auch Ruffys, Lysops und Namis Wunden ordentlich versorgt waren, aß Serena gemütlich unter dem leicht schockierten Blick Sanjis, alle anderen hatten die Kombüse schon fluchtartig verlassen, zu ende. „Du weißt das du ziemlich unheimlich warst?", spricht der Koch die Goldäugige vorsichtig an. Leise seufzend schluckt die Hellhaarige den letzten Bissen hinunter und wendet sich mit leicht trautigem Blick Sanji zu: „Meine Großmutter ist vor einigen Jahren durch das verschulden eines Arztes gestorben... Deswegen habe ich überhaupt erst mit dem Medizinstudium begonnen und ich habe mir geschworen das niemals jemand in meiner Umgebung stirbt ohne das ich mein bestes gegeben habe. Also stellt euch darauf ein das wenn ich bei euch bin alle Wunden ordentlich versorgt werden, ob ihr wollt oder nicht!" Dem letzten Teil mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht lauschend antwortet der Blonde: „Verstehe! Ich muss zugeben unsere Wunden haben auch schon wieder dringend versorgt gehört." „Da muss ich dir recht geben! Bitte schaut das ihr so bald wie möglich einen Schiffsarzt bekommt und nicht nur haufenweise Musiker so wie Ruffy es will!", wird ihm lachend erwidert. Daraufhin ebenfalls lachend verfolgt Sanji die zierliche Frau mit seinen Blicken als sie den Tisch abräumt und anfängt ihr Geschirr abzuwaschen. Sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit des wiedereinmal zu flirten anfangenden Kochs bewusst fängt die Langhaarige an zu sprechen: „Sanji?! Bitte sei nicht beleidigt oder so etwas aber mir wäre es lieber wenn du mich nicht die ganze Zeit anflirtest... Ich bin mal ganz ehrlich zu dir: es ist zwar sehr schmeichelhaft mit Komplimenten überschüttet zu werden aber auf Dauer ist es eher nervend..." „Das heißt ich darf auch nicht Serischätzchen zu dir sagen?", kommt es fast schon traurig von Ruffys Koch. Mit einem leichten Lächeln wendet sich die junge Frau vollends Sanji zu: „Du darfst mich gerne so nennen, aber wenn möglich benimm dich einfach ganz normal in meiner Gegenwart, also keine herzchen Augen oder so was, da ich selber gerne koche, werden wir einige Zeit miteinander verbringen und ich will nicht andauernd von dir todgeflirtet werden. Wo hast du eigentlich kochen gelernt? Das Abendessen gestern und das Frühstück heute waren wirklich wunderbar!" „Ich kann es versuchen, Seri-schätzchen. Im Baratie beim alten Rotfuß Jeff! Ich war dort Chefkoch und wäre es jetzt noch immer wenn mich dieser alte Kauz nicht hinausgeworfen hätte!" „Als ob du so ungern in Ruffys Crew bist!" Von da an in eine langatmige Disskussion über Kochen vertieft beginnt Sanji mit Seris Hilfe das Mitagessen – einen Lunch an Deck – vorzubereiten.

Fröhlich lachend tragen die beiden Stunden später zwei Dutzend große Tabletts gefüllt mit schön angerichteten belegten Brötchen und einige Krüge frisch gepressten Orangensaft an Deck. Vom leckeren Geruch angelockt versammeln sich schon bald alle um die beiden Köche und im Rekordtempo waren alle Brötchen verputzt und der Saft ausgetrunken. Gesättigt schliefen Ruffy und Zorro einfach auf ihren jeweiligen Sitzpolstern, sehr zur Belustigung der restlichen Crew, ein.

Die helfende Hand Serenas schnell abwimmelnd verschwindet Sanji mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr in der Kombüse und die Hellhaarige lässt sich daraufhin neben Nami auf einen der an Bord stehenden Sessel fallen: „Nami? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen wenn du mir erklären würdest wie Navigieren funktioniert? Ich habe zwar schon einige Bücher darüber gelesen aber richtig verstanden habe ich es nicht!" „Ist doch kein Problem! In den meisten Büchern steht sowieso nur Mist, also pass auf.", noch bevor die Oranghaarige weitersprechen kann stellt Mizuki neben ihr einen Sessel zu Boden und setzt sich darauf: „Wenns dir Recht ist höre ich auch zu!" Lächelnd nickt Nami der dritten Frau in ihrer Runde nur zu und beginnt zu erklären.

Vertieft in die komplexe Materie des Navigierens fiel keiner der Frauen auf das die Sonne bereits sehr tief stand, erst als sie Sanjis laute Stimme das Abendessen verkünden hörten, sahen sie auf die Uhr und waren überrascht das sie geschlagene fünf Stunden damit verbracht hatten. Schon bald saß die ganze Crew in er Kombüse der Flying Lamb und wie am Vortag gab es neben eines reichhaltigen leckeren Essens auch Alkohol in Hülle und Fülle. Wiedereinmal verbrachten die Frauen einen Großteil ihre Nacht mit entspanntem Geplaudere auf ihrem Matrazenlager um am Morgen ähnlich wie vortags von lautem Gebrüll geweckt zu werden. Stirnrunzelnd setzt sich die Navigatorin auf und lauscht konzentriert auf das Gebrüll an Deck um nur wenige Sekunden später aufzuspringen und ihre Freundinnen zu wecken: „Land in Sicht! Los aufstehen! Wegen euch beiden sind wir schließlich diesen Umweg gefahren! Also hopp hopp!" Schnell in die erstbeste Kleidung schlüpfend laufen die Frauen an Deck. Brüllend stoppt die Kurzhaarige das wilde Treiben ihrer Crew um sich kurz in Karten und Kompass zu vertiefen, nur fünf Minuten später fängt sie an zu reden: „Wir werden die Insel, obwohl wir sie schon sehen können, wahrscheinlich erst morgen Mittag erreichen denn wir haben erstens gerade sehr wenig Wind und zweitens sind die Strömungen rund um diese Insel hinterhältig, das heißt wir müssen einen Umweg segeln!" Gesagt getan: schnell war die Flying Lamb auf ihren neuen Kurs gebracht und alle an Deck wendeten sich wieder ihren alltäglichen Aktivitäten zu. Mizuki und Serena beschlossen nach kurzer Absprache den letzten Tag bei den Strohhüten mit Training zu verbringen und so waren die beiden schon bald, in ihre Karate-Gis gekleidet, in einen wilden Kampf verstrickt. Bewundernde Blicke wurden den beiden Frauen immer wieder zu geworfen, doch keiner traute sich den inzwischen schon 1 Stunde andauernden Kampf zu unterbrechen. Weitere zwei Stunden später wurde es Sanji jedoch zu viel und er kam mit zwei extra großen Alkoholfreien-Cocktails in das Kampfareal der Freundinnen: „Ladys ihr trainiert hier schon seit Stunden! Bitte ruht euch einmal kurz aus und trinkt etwas sonst fallt ihr in dieser Hitze noch Tod um!" „Danke Sanji! Und genau dieses Ausmaß an flirten ist das Richtige!", kommt ihm Seri sogleich entgegen und schnappt sich einen der Drinks. Dankend stürzt auch Mizuki ihr Getränk mit einem breiten Grinsen hinunter. Einige Zeit genießen die beiden Frauen ihre Pause, doch schon kurze Zeit später springt Serena wieder auf die Füße: „Ich schau mal ob Sanji beim Mittagessen Hilfe braucht!", und verschwunden war sie. Leicht stöhnend lässt sich die Rothaarige daraufhin auf den Rücken fallen und döst im warmen Licht der Sonne ein.

Geweckt von der lauten Stimme des Smutjes reibt sich die lilaäugige ihre Augen und steht gähnend auf. Noch im Halbschlaf folgt sie einfach dem Geruch des Essens und lässt sich kurz darauf in der Kombüse neben ihrer Kurzhaarige Freundin auf einen der Stühle fallen. Immer wieder lauthals gähnend beobachtet sie ihre langhaarige Freundin beim Essen-auf-den-Tisch-stellen. Grinsend lässt sich diese neben ihre verschlafene Freundin fallen und schaufelt sich selber und Mizuki Essen auf die Teller. Während des Essens immer munterer werdend fängt Mizuki an umher zu mosern das sie nachher gerne mit anderen Waffen als nur mit ihren Sai und Serenas Dolch trainieren würde, kurz bevor sie anfangen konnte den schon knurrenden Zorro zu nötigen, schaltete sich zu ihrer Verwunderung Lysops leicht unsichere Stimme ein: „Wenn du mir sagst was du genau haben willst kann ich es dir zusammenbauen..." Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht springt Mizu leichtfüßig über den Tisch und setzt sich neben den überraschten Lysop: „Überrasch mich einfach mit irgendetwas, ich kann mit fast allen Waffen etwas anfangen! Am liebsten sind mir zwar Sai und Katana aber ich glaube nicht das dieser möchtegern Schwertkämpfer dort drüben eines seiner heiligen Schwerter für mein Training herausrückt!" Leicht nickend bestätigt Lysop Mizukis 'Bestellung' und verzieht sich sogleich in eine Ecke des Raumes um mit der Herstellung einiger Waffen zu beginnen. Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht steht nun auch die Goldäugige auf und spricht ihre Freundin am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Tisches an: „Trainieren wir beiden derweilen mit Sai und Dolch?" „Aber klar doch!", wird enthusiastisch erwidert und die beiden Freundinnen bewegen sich wieder auf den von ihnen auserkorenen Trainingsplatz zu.

Durch den vorherigen Kampf angelockt kommen auch die Strohhüte, außer Lysop, zu ihnen und beobachten den dieses Mal eher ungleichen Kampf: denn obwohl Serena gut mit dem Dolch umgehen konnte und sehr schnell und geschickt war hatte sie gegen die Sai ihrer Freundin keine Chance. Trotz dieses Unterschiedes brauchte Mizuki eine geschlagene Stunde um Serena zu entwaffnen und sie zu Boden zu bringen. Leicht keuchend half daraufhin die Rothaarige ihrer Sparringspartnerin wieder auf die Füße. Dämliches Gequatsche von den Seitenlinien noch nie mögend reagiert Mizuki äußerst ungehalten als Zorros Stimme erschallt: „Und so etwas will mit einem Schwert herumfuchteln, du kommst ja nicht einmal gegen so einen kleinen Dolch an, Süße!". Daraufhin erwidert die angesprochene mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Dann komm doch her und kämpfe gegen mich wenn du dich traust, Sweetheart!" Seinen männlichen Stolz angekratzt fühlend knurrt Zorro wütend auf und stürzt sich mit zwei gezückten Schwertern auf die vorlaute junge Frau. Mit einem Hechtsprung bringt sich Serena aus der Gefahrenzone und fängt an wie alle anderen in der Crew, Lysop war auch zwischen durch einmal dazugestoßen, den wilden Kampf dieser beiden hitzköpfigen Großmäuler zu beobachten.

„Irgendwie ist dieser Kampf merkwürdig...", schießt Seri verwundert durch den Kopf: „Warum fällt es Mizu so leicht Zorros Hiebe abzuwehren? Ich habe vorhin erst gegen sie gekämpft und ich weiß das sie gegen mich mit voller Kraft gekämpft hat und deswegen jetzt ihre Kräfte eigentlich nachlassen sollten... Trotzdem kann sie Zorro kontern?! Irgendetwas läuft hier gewaltigst schief, ich hoffe nur Mizuki ist klug genug Zorro den Kampf gewinnen zu lassen... sonst stecken wir in Erklärungsnot! Irgendwie muss ich sie vom Kampf ablenken... nur wie?" Serena rasen die Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie versucht verzweifelt Augenkontakt mit ihrer Freundin herzustellen. „Mizu! Mizu schau doch endlich mal her! Verdammt, MIZUKI!", schießt der Goldäugigen durch den Kopf und genau in dem Moment in dem ihr das letzte 'Mizuki' durch den Kopf schießt, zuckt die Rothaarige zusammen und stolpert über ihre eigenen Füße. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung entwaffnet Zorro seine Gegnerin und hält ihr eines seiner Schwerter an die Kehle: „Wie gesagt: du bist keine Gegnerin für mich, Süße!" Mit einem hochnäsigen Grinsen im Gesicht lässt Zorro Mizuki einfach am Boden liegen und geht zum Heck des Schiffes um sein längst überfälliges Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. „Träum ich oder hat mich dieser Trottel schon wieder links liegen gelassen?", kommt es der Rothaarigen, während sie sich aufrichtet, knurrend über die Lippen. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Mizu!", pflichtet ihr ihre beste Freundin bei als sie an Mizu herantritt. Knurrig antwortet diese: „Haha, ich hab dich auch gaanz doll lieb! Warum hast du eigentlich vorher meinen Namen gerufen?" Ihre linke Augenbraue leicht verwirrt hochziehend runzelt die Kleinere der Beiden ihre Stirn: „Ich habe deinen Namen nicht gerufen..." Zum weiß der Teufel wie often Mal waren die beiden Freundinnen von den Begebenheiten in dieser Welt, in die sie ohne ihre Einverständnis gekommen waren, verwirrt. Leicht seufzend spricht die Kleinere: „Und wiedereinmal etwas das wir nicht verstehen... Einfach großartig! Aber ist dir auch etwas bei deinem Kampf gegen Zorro aufgefallen?" Leicht nickend wird ihr geflüstert geantwortet: „Wenn ich nicht deine Stimme gehört hätte und gestolpert wäre, hätte ich ihn besiegt... Anscheinend sind wir doch nicht so schwach wie wir angenommen haben..." „Mizu, darf ich dir die Waffen jetzt geben?", werden die beiden Frauen von Lysop in ihrer Unterhaltung gestört. „Also irgendeine Gottheit auf dieser Welt hasst uns, jedes Mal werden wir unterbrochen. Danke Lysop!", den ersten Satz nur nuschelnd dreht sich die Rothaarige in die Richtung des Lügners um und kreischt den zweiten Satz lauthals und fängt an den nichts ahnenden Scharfschützen halb todzuknuddeln.

Dieser hatte für die beiden Frauen je einen Bo-Stab und zwei Nunchaku gefertigt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ die Lebhafte den Pinocchio-Verschnitt los und schnappte sich sogleich die beiden Kampfstäbe, wobei sie einen ihrer Freundin zuwarf. Wiedereinmal vertieften sich die Freundinnen in ihr Training, nur das sie dieses Mal immer wieder ihre Waffen tauschten und auch zwischenzeitlich sowohl alleine trainierten als auch meditierten. Mit diesem 'leichten' Training verbrachten die Studentinnen den restlichen Nachmittag bis zum Abendessen, welches im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen in eine bis in die späte Nacht dauernde Party ausartete. Nachdem alle erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in ihre Betten gefallen waren, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass das Frühstück als Mittagessen fungierte. Kurz danach legte die Flying Lamb an einem zirka Krähennest hohen Kliff an – die Verabschiedung von den Strohhüten stand für Serena und Mizuki an.

Bepackt mit ihren Sachen standen die Frauen kurze Zeit später an Deck und lächelten die Crewmitglieder die für sie in den letzten Tagen zu guten Freunden geworden waren an. Tief luftholend nahm sich als erstes Nami ein Herz und umarmt ihre Freundinnen gleichzeitig und drückt ihnen eine schwere Tasche in die Hände: „Einige GUTE Bücher übers Navigieren, damit ihr uns auch wieder findet!" Noch bevor sie mit leichten Tränen in den Augen antworten konnten trat die Navigatorin zurück und Sanji drückte Mizu und Seri je einen Handkuss auf, genauso wie seine Vorgängerin drückte er den Frauen eine große Tasche in die Hand: „Ein kleines Lunchpaket und auf Seris bitten hin einige meiner besten Rezepte!" Inzwischen schon wirklich nahe am Wasser gebaut kommen die beiden wieder nicht dazu sich zu bedanken als Lysop mit den Kampfstäben, den Nunchaku und einigen Rauchbomben in der Hand auf die beiden zu kommt: „Die Waffen hab ich für euch beide gebaut, also gehören sie auch euch! Bitte kommt uns bald wieder besuchen!" Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln im Gesicht nehmen sie auch diese Geschenke entgegen um schlussendlich von Ruffy in eine enge Umarmung gezogen zu werden: „Egal was ihr beiden sagt, ihr seit für mich ein Teil meiner Crew! Wann immer ihr Hilfe braucht kommt einfach zu uns! Wir sind immer für euch da!" Zitternd antwortet die Hellhaarige unter Tränen: „Danke Ruffy, ihr seit wunderbar!" „Und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht sind wir auch immer für euch zur Stelle!", greift die Rothaarige, ebenfalls mit vor Tränen glänzenden Augen, den Gedanken ihrer Freundin auf. Nach einem letzten festen Drücken schiebt Ruffy die beiden Frauen mit einem breiten Grinsen von sich um sie in Richtung der Takelage zu schieben. Winkend verabschieden sich die beiden Frauen von der Crew und sind schon auf halben Weg zum Krähennest als plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme unter ihnen erschallt und der verwirrten Rothaarigen einige Zettel in die Hand drückt werden: „Hey Süße, damit du weißt wie man Schwerter RICHTIG pflegt!" Teuflisch wird ihm, sehr zur Belustigung der restlichen Anwesenden, geantwortet: „Herzlichen Dank Schatzi-Mausi-Bussibär, DAS kriegst du das nächste Mal zurück!"

Endlich an Land verbringen die beiden Frauen noch einige Zeit damit den Strohhutpiraten nachzuwinken, dann jedoch brachen sie in Richtung der auf dieser Insel liegenden Stadt – Nami hatte ihnen vorsorglich eine Karte gegeben – auf. Als sie jedoch die Stadt betraten mussten sie zu ihrem Schrecken feststellen das eine der größten Marinebasen des East-Blue hier stationiert war – DAS erklärte natürlich warum diese Insel, obwohl sie näher am Riversmountain lag als Lougetown, so unbekannt war.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Grandline wir kommen

**Kapitel 4 - Grandline wir kommen**

Am Hafen angekommen brauchten Mizuki und Serena einige Zeit um ein Schiff in Richtung des Piratengrabes, besser bekannt als Grandline, zu finden und wie es ihr Glück so wollte war es ein großes Marineschlachtschiff. Über ihr in letzter Zeit mieses Karma gedanklich stöhnend bewarben sich die beiden jungen Frauen als Küchenhilfen auf eben diesem und mussten zum Teil erleichtert, sie kamen von dieser Insel runter, und zum Teil erschreckt, so schnell zwischen lauter Marineoffizieren, feststellen das das Schiff in einer Stunde ablegen würde.

Deswegen wurden sie auch sofort in eine kleine Kajüte geführt, die sie sich für die einwöchige Fahrt teilen würden. Wobei 'Kajüte' der falsche Ausdruck war: denn der ihnen zugewiesene 'Raum' hatte 4-5 Quadratmeter und das darin befindliche Stockbett hatte seine besten Zeiten vor Jahrzehnten gehabt, von der 'Tür', einem VORHANG (!) nicht zu reden. Stöhnend wirft sich die Rothaarige auf das untere Bett, welches nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend unter ihrem Gewicht zu knarren anfängt, und spricht: „Wie hoch ist die Chance das auf diesem verdammten Seelenverkäufer außer uns noch andere Frauen sind?" Sich vorsichtig neben ihre Freundin setzend seufzt Seri: „Fast gleich Null, würde ich sagen." „Na DAS wird ja wirklich ganz lustig!", jammert die Jüngere ihren Kopf gegen eine der seitlichen Streben des Bettes rammend. Als diese jedoch anfängt nachzugeben springen beide Frauen auf und sehen mit morbider Faszination zu wie 'ihr' Bett in sich zusammen fällt. Sich ihrem Schicksal ergebend schlüpfen die Frauen in Jeans, Sneakers und ein einfaches kurzarm Shirt, um so wenig männliche Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen und begaben sich zur Kombüse. Dort werden sie jedoch nur an Deck zum Putzen eben dieses geschickt und wie sollte es anders sein waren die beiden jungen Frauen die einzigen weiblichen Lebewesen auf diesem Kahn und um ein weiteres mal die Verkorkstheit ihres Daseins in der One-Piece-Welt zu bestätigen begannen alle männlichen Wesen in der Umgebung der Frauen perverse Kommentare fallen zu lassen und wenn möglich die beiden auch noch zu begrapschen. Wie sollte es anders sein hielt Mizuki diese abfällige Behandlung nicht lange aus und sie knallte dem nächst besten einfach eine: „Griffel weg du perverses Arschloch!" Was sie jedoch nicht wusste war das, der Leidtragende ihrer Ohrfeige einer der höchsten Offiziere auf dem Schiff war und nur Sekunden später brachte er den Befehl hervor: „Bringt diese beiden Weibsbilder sofort zum Kapitän!"

Geschockt mussten die Freundinnen feststellen das 20-30 groß gebaute starke Männer auf sie zu kamen und trotzdem sie sich mit Händen, Füßen und Zähnen wehrten, wurden sie an den Haaren in die prunkvolle Kajüte des Kapitäns gezerrt und vor ihm auf die Knie gestoßen und in dieser Position festgehalten. „Na was haben wir denn hier? Zwei Kratzbürsten... Einfach so einem meiner besten Offiziere eine Ohrfeige verpassen kann ich nicht einfach so tolerieren.", hören Mizuki und Serena die schmierige Stimme des leicht untersetzten Kapitäns. Fauchend erwidert Mizuki: „Dieser möchtegern Offizier hat uns gegen unseren Willen betatscht! Natürlich wehren wir uns da!" Mit einer relativ schnellen Bewegung ist der Marinekapitän vor der Violettäugigen und reißt ihren Kopf an ihren Haaren hart nach hinten und lässt seine Augen anzüglich über ihren Körper wandern: „Ach mein Kätzchen ich werde dir schon noch das Benehmen gegenüber Männern beibringen!"

„KAPITÄN UYEDA! Muss ich schon wieder eine ihrer Ausschweifungen dem Hauptquartier berichten?", donnert zum Schrecken aller Anwesenden eine tiefe laute Stimme durch den Raum: „Und jetzt lasst endlich diese beiden Frauen los, sie wissen ganz genau wie man mit solchen Schleimbeuteln wie euch umzugehen hat!" Schnellstens fallen die anwesenden Marinemitglieder mit einem: „Admiral blau Fasan!" auf die Knie und die Freundinnen reißen ihre Köpfe herum um die riesenhafte Gestalt eines der Marineadmiräle zu erblicken. Als seine Augen auf die Hellhaarige fallen, reisst er sie erschrocken auf und ist mit einigen großen Schritten durch den Raum und fällt vor ihr auf die Knie: „Lady Scarlett, was tut ihr hier?" Verblüfft verfolgt die zierliche junge Frau wie der Marineadmiral ihre rechte Hand einfängt und ihr einen Handkuss aufdrücken will, erst die laute Stimme ihrer Freundin lässt sie aus dem tranceartigen Zustand aufwachen und ihre Hand zurückreißen: „Sie heißt aber nicht Scarlett sondern Serena! Was soll dieser ganze Mist hier eigentlich?" Nachdenklich sieht der Admiral die beiden Frauen an: „Ich entschuldige mich für die Verwechslung, Scarlett müsst auch schon viel älter sein als ihr beide! Aber habt ihr beide vielleicht eine gemeinsame Verwandte mit kurzen rosanen Haaren und strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen, einer starken Ähnlichkeit zu der jungen Frau vor hier mir, Serena war dein Name nicht?, und den charakterlichen Zügen deiner rothaarigen Begleitung?" Den verwirrten Blick der Frauen richtig deutend: „Also nein... merkwürdig... dürfte ich euch beide trotzdem unter meinen persönlichen Schutz stellen?" Sowohl Serena als auch Mizuki sind zu verblüfft um verbal antworten zu können, daher nicken sie nur stumm und werden daraufhin von Kuzan auf ihre Füße gezogen, wieder an die anderen Marinemitglieder gewendet spricht er schließlich: „Kapitän, ich verlange das diese beiden jungen Damen sofort von allen Pflichten befreit werden, außerdem werden sie ihnen ihre Kajüte überlassen! Sollte außerdem noch jemand in der Crew ihnen auch nur einen einzigen falschen Blick zuwerfen, muss er sich vor mir verantworten, verstanden?!" Stumm wird nur heftigst genickt und blitzschnell waren der Admiral und die Freundinnen alleine im Raum.

In heftiges Zittern ausbrechend geben die Knie der hellhaarigen Frau nach und wenn sie nicht zwei starke Arme umschlungen hätten wäre sie zu Boden gegangen, so verlor sie nur den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde wortwörtlich auf Armen getragen. Auf dem Bett wurde die in eine Panikattake verfallene Frau abgelegt und besorgt sprang die Rothaarige zu ihr ins Bett, umschlang sie mit den Armen und drückte sie fest gegen ihren Körper: „Ganz ruhig ein und aus atmen Seri! Ganz ruhig! Uns ist ja nichts passiert! Also ganz ruhig!" Auch Kuzan hatte sich mit besorgtem Blick auf dem Bett niedergelassen und sprach nun die noch relativ ruhige Frau an: „Kann ich irgendetwas für euch beide tun? Apropo wie ist eigentlich dein Name?" Ihre Augen nie von ihrer zitternden Freundin nehmend antwortet die Jüngere: „Mizuki." Mit einem leisen Laut bestätigt der Admiral sie gehört zu haben: „Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mich beide Kuzan nennen, aber bitte nur wenn wir unter uns sind, in Ordnung?!" Stumm nickt der Rotschopf nur und der Admiral beschließt nach einem letzten besorgten Blick auf die beiden Frauen sich um die persönlichen Sachen dieser beiden und um die allem Anschein nach missratene Crew zu kümmern. Schnell ihr Gepäck aus dem kleinen Verschlag, den Kapitän Uyeda wagte eine Kajüte zu bezeichnen holend, stellt es diese wenige Minuten später in die Kapitänskajüte und lässt sich von außen gegen die Tür sinken um ein Nickerchen zu halten, ganz nebenbei die beiden inzwischen schlafenden Frauen im Inneren beschützend.

Erst am nächsten Morgen wachten die Freundinnen fast gleichzeitig auf und blickten sich leicht verwirrt um. Die Situation als erste erfassend setzt sich Serena ruckartig auf und sieht Mizu mit leicht geweiteten Augen an: „Nachdem uns Aokiji gestern gerettet hat, bin ich nicht wirklich in eine Panikattacke verfallen, oder? Bitte sag nein! Bitte!" Sich die Augen leicht reibend schüttelt die Rothaarige verneinend ihren Kopf: „Leider doch... Aber ich bin froh das du heute wieder 'normal' bist, du hast mir gestern einen ordentlichen Schock eingejagen!" „Und mir dieser verdammte Kapitän ...", nuschelt Seri fast unverständlich während sie sich wieder in die Kissen kuschelt.

Kurz bevor die Frauen wieder in einen Dämmerschlaf verfallen konnten, klopfte es an der Tür und Kuzans gedämpfte Stimme erscholl: „Mizuki, Serena! Falls ihr schon munter sein solltet, hab ich euch Frühstück mitgenommen..." Mit knurrendem Magen sprang Mizuki auf und lief schnell zu Tür um sie mit einem breiten Grinsen schwungvoll aufzureißen: „ESSEN! Du bist mein Held Kuzan!" Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln im Gesicht erwidert die großgewachsene Gestalt im Türrahmen: „Wenn es euch beiden nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne bei euch essen, ich traue dieser Crew nicht genug als das ich euch länger als 5 Minuten unbeaufsichtigt lasse..." „Jeder der Essen mitbringt, darf mit uns essen!", wird ihm nur erwidert und er wird schon zum Esstisch gezogen. Lachend lässt sich auch die Goldäugige auf einem der Sessel nieder und will gerade nach einem der Brötchen greifen als Kuzan ihr plötzlich eines mit ihrer Lieblingsmarmelade bestrichen vor die Nase hält. Stirnrunzelnd nimmt Seri es entgegen und blickt den Admiral fragend an: „Woher wissen Sie welche Marmelade ich am Liebsten mag?" Tief in Gedanken versunken sieht er der jungen Frau nur einige Zeit zu wie sie das Brötchen verspeist, immer mehr Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit, eine lachende Frau die ihn liebevoll: „Eismännchen" nennt – ihre Augen voller Schalk als sie ihn neckt – ein trauriges, wissendes Lächeln im Gesicht als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet, laufen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und er kommt nicht umhin sie mit der vor ihm sitzenden jungen Frau zu vergleichen. „Ich habe einfach nur geraten... Du kannst mich übrigens gerne duzen...", spricht er nach einigen langen stillen Minuten. Mit einer leicht ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtet die Rothaarige den merkwürdigen Austausch: „Man könnte fast glauben du seist in meine Freundin verliebt, Kuzan... Wer war eigentlich diese merkwürdige 'Lady Scarlet'?" Aus seinen Errinnerungen gerissen fällt Kuzans Blick auf die fragend blickende Rothaarige: „Nein ich bin nicht in Serena verliebt, sie erinnert mich nur an eine der wichtigsten Personen meiner Vergangenheit: Scarlet. Noch lange vor meiner Zeit als Admiral, sogar noch bevor ich Vizeadmiral war, traf ich sie auf einer kleinen Insel im West-Blue auf der ich zu der Zeit stationiert war. Sie war etwas älter als ich und sehr bald war sie für mich wie eine große Schwester... romantische Gefühle hatte ich für sie nie... Mehr darf ich euch leider nicht sagen, denn sie nahm mir vor ihrer Abreise noch das Versprechen ab, nichts weiteres über sie zu erzählen." Fasziniert lauschten die beiden Frauen der Erzählung des Admirals und versuchten sich bildlich eine Frau vorzustellen, die solch eine gewaltige Wirkung auf diesen Mann vor ihnen hatte das er sie noch Jahre oder vielleicht Jahrzehnte später nicht vergessen konnte. Gelingen tat es keiner so wirklich. In angenehmer Stille essen alle drei ihr Frühstück zu ende und hängen ihren individuellen Gedanken nach. Seine immer mehr aufkommenden Erinnerungen mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verdrängend schaut Kuzan die beiden Frauen an seinem Tisch fragend an: „Kann ich euch vielleicht beim Training, wenn ihr so etwas macht, helfen oder euch Lesematerial bringen?" Kurz ihren hellhaarigen Kopf leicht schief legend wird ihm von Serena erwidert: „Wenn es dir nicht all zu viele Umstände macht dann beides... Denn zumindest ich würde gerne sowohl trainieren als auch etwas schmökern, wir sind schließlich die ganze nächste Woche auf diesem Seelenverkäufer." Nickend macht ihre rothaarige Gefährtin nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch und wirft im letzten Moment noch ein: „Navigieren und die verschiedenen Inseln auf der Grandline währen als Lesestoff ganz passend..." Leicht nickend steht der Marineadmiral auf und geht zur Tür, nicht ohne ihnen über die Schulter noch zuzuwerfen: „Sperrt bitte hinter mir zu, ich bin in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder hier und ich möchte nicht das euch beiden etwas geschieht!" Den Ratschlag umgehend in die Tat umsetzend springt Seri auf und verriegelt die Tür. Als sie sich wieder Richtung der Raummitte dreht sieht sie, dass Mizuki damit angefangen hatte alle Stühle im Raum an die Wände zu stellen – den Plan ihrer Freundin sogleich verstehend, half sie dieser die Raummitte frei zuräumen.

Kurze Zeit später fingen beide an auf dem freien Platz in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen von einem Kata in das nächste zu gleiten. Für den ungeübten Zuseher mögen diese eher tänzerisch als gefährlich wirken, doch sie waren teilweise sogar, wenn sie richtig angewandt wurden, tödlich. In ihre Bewegungsabläufe vertieft flog die Zeit um die beiden jungen Frauen nur so dahin und für sie nur wenige Minuten später klopfte es wieder laut an der Tür: „Ich bins, Kuzan!" Den Admiral ins Zimmer ziehend schnappt sich Serena sofort die Bücher und Seekarten aus seinen Armen und lässt sich in diese vertieft auf dem großen Bett nieder. Derweilen greift die Rothaarige nach ihrem Kampfstab und gibt dem anwesenden Mann grinsend eine Aufforderung zu einem Übungskampf – dieser akzeptiert die Aufforderung und bildet mit seinen Teufelskräften ein Eisschwert. So beginnen die drei einen Tagesablauf zu entwickeln, den sie die ganze Woche beibehielten: nach einem gemütlichen gemeinsamen Frühstück kämpfte eine der beiden Frauen gegen Kuzan während die andere las, danach wurde wieder gemeinsam gegessen, dann trainierte die andere Frau mit Kuzan und seine vorherige Sparringspartnernin fing an zu lesen, nach einem weiteren gemeinsamen Essen diskutierten die Drei meist bis spät in die Nacht über alle möglichen Themen.

So brach schon bald der letzte Tag ihrer Reise an und die Freundinnen waren nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück gerade dabei ihre Sachen zu packen als Kuzan, der sie kurz nach dem Frühstück verlassen hatte, hereinkam, zu ihnen trat und jeder von ihnen einen Zettel in die Hand drückte: „Ladys... das ist die Nummer meiner privaten Teleschnecke, solltet ihr jemals Hilfe oder auch nur einen Rat brauchen, ruft mich einfach an!" Verwundert über die offensichtliche Sorge bedanken sich beide herzlich und Serena umarmt spontan den verdattert schauenden Admiral der Marine.

Aokiji – Admiral Blau Fasan POV:

Gegen Mittag sah ich den beiden Frauen, um die ich mich in der letzten Woche gekümmert habe, zu als sie das Marineschiff verließen. Immer stärker ist im Laufe der letzten Woche mein Gefühl geworden das Serena und meine geliebte Scarlet in irgendeiner Verbindung zu einander standen, denn immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei in der Hellhaarigen meine 'Schwester' zu sehen. Innerlich aufgewühlt schwor ich mir im Marine-HQ Nachforschungen über den verbleib von Scarlet anzustellen. „Was auch immer hier gerade vor sich geht ich werde es früher oder später herausfinden... Serena...Mizuki... ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Treffen... Passt gut auf euch auf!", schießt mir nebenbei noch durch den Kopf als ich mich auf mein Fahrrad schwinge und zum Marine-HQ aufbreche.

Normale Pov:

Die eisige Luft der Winterinsel tief einatmend schlendern die Freundinnen in ihre Wintermäntel gepackt durch die, für sie erste, Stadt der Grandline. „Irgendwie gibt es hier ganz schön viele Schmieden...", murmelt Serena sich umblickend. Zustimmend nickt die Violettäugige: „Vielleicht finde ich hier ja irgendwo ein Katana..." Gemütlich gingen die Reisenden durch die Straßen und blieben immer wieder an den Schaufenstern stehen bis Mizuki aus dem Augenwinkel eine sibrig-glänzende Schwertscheide in die Augen sprang. Mit einem begeisterten Ausruf läuft Mizu zur Auslage und presst ihre Nase gegen die eiskalte Glasscheibe um das elegante Katana in dieser genauer betrachten zu können. Mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen und einem leichten Grinsen das impulsive Treiben ihrer Freundin beobachtend tritt auch Serena an das Schaufenster und packt den Arm ihrer Begleitung: „Komm gehen wir rein, hier draußen ist es bitter kalt!" Serenas Worten nicht fertig lauschend reißt sich Mizu los und ist wie der Blitz in dem kleinen Laden verschwunden. Amüsiert beobachten kurz darauf der Ladeninhaber, ein älterer Mann mit vielen Lachfalten im Gesicht, und die Hellhaarige wie Mizuki sich das Schwert aus der Auslage schnappt und es genauestens zu betrachten beginnt. Leicht seufzt Serena tadelnd auf: „Du hättest eigentlich diesen netten Herren hier fragen müssen, bevor du dir einfach so ein Schwert nimmst!" „Ist schon in Ordnung, junge Dame. Ich sehe deine Freundin hat ein gutes Auge, denn das Schwert in ihren Händen ist eines der wertvollsten auf dieser Welt: ein Meisterschwert mit dem Namen Fenikkusu.", erklärt der ältere Mann mit freundlicher warmer Stimme. Ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zuwerfend, betrachtet jetzt auch Seri das wunderschöne Schwert genauer: Eine elegante silberne Scheide mit zarten rankenartigen Verziehrungen in Karmesinrot – das Schwert selber mit einem einfachen und doch edlen silbernen Griff der über ein wiederum Karmesinrotes Stichblatt in eine lange, leicht gebogene, silberne Schwertklinge, im Wellenschliff, mit leichtem Rotstich übergeht. „Wunderschön!", schießt der Hellhaarigen durch den Kopf und zu ihrer Überraschung erwidert ihre Freundin ihr auf diesen Gedanken: „Oh ja, dieser 'Phönix' ist wirklich etwas besonderes!"

Die beiden Frauen haben sich an solche 'Gedankenlese' Vorfälle, wie sie es nannten, im Laufe der letzten Woche – dieser merkwürdige Blödsinn war ihnen immer wieder passiert – gewöhnt, doch für den älteren Mann mutete diese einseitige Unterhaltung merkwürdig an und er ließ seinen wachen Blick genauer über seine Kunden schweifen. An der Kette um den Hals der impulsiven Rothaarigen blieben seine Augen hängen und nach einigem Rattern in seinem Kopf stieß er überrascht aus: „Madame! Der Anhänger den sie um ihren Hals tragen! Unglaublich! Dieses Schwert sieht wie eine exakte Miniaturausgabe eines der zwölf Drachenschwerter aus!" Schnell packte der Mann eines der Bücher hinter dem Tresen, blätterte kurz darin und hielt den anwesenden Frauen eine der vielen Seiten darin unter ihre Nasen: Darauf war eine Zeichnung eines leicht übergroßen Katanas mit einer dunkelroten Klinge, einem goldenen Griffblatt und einem schwarzen Griff der mit einem roten, wie es schien, Samtband umschlungen war zu sehen. Erklärend ertönt die Stimme es Verkäufers: „Dieses Schwert gilt seit Jahrhunderten als verschollen und einige glauben das es nie existiert hat... Sicher ist nur, falls es dieses Schwert jemals gegeben hat steht es in enger Verbindung mit dem verlorenen Jahrhundert. Ich finde es daher unglaublich das Sie, junge Dame, eine so exakte Miniaturkopie besitzen! Sein Name soll Erzählungen nach übrigens Kokitsunemaru lauten!" Verblüfft starren die Freundinnen den Mann vor ihnen einige Zeit nachdenklich an und beschließen diese neue Offenbarung gedanklich unter: „Keine Ahnung was, DAS jetzt wieder soll...", abzustempeln.

Das Schwert, Fenikkusu, ohne weiteres Überlegen bezahlend schlendern Serena und Mizuki schon bald wieder in der Stadt herum und kaufen allerhand nützliche Utensilien, wie Kochmesser und kleine Dolche. Als die Dämmerung begann hereinzubrechen kehrten sie in einer kleinen gemütlichen Bar ein, verputzten ein schnelles Abendessen und ließen sich vom ansässigen Wirten sowohl ein Zimmer als auch die Pläne der in kürze hier ankernden Handelsschiffe geben. Mit weit offenem Mund lässt sich Mizu gähnend in eines der beiden Betten im Obergeschoß des kleinen Lokals fallen. „Haben wir irgendein genaues Ziel auf der Grandline? Ich denke mal nicht, also ist es egal welches Schiff wir nehmen...", fängt die Hellhaarige laut an zu überlegen während sie sich auf ihrem eigenen Bett niederlässt. „Wann gehen eigentlich Schiffe? Wie viel kosten sie und wohin fahren sie?" löchert Mizu ihre Freundin, ihr holdes Haupt in deren Richtung drehend. In den Plan vertieft murmelt Serena nur schwer verständlich: „Zwischen 8 Uhr morgens und 13 Uhr mittags gehen ziemlich genau jede Stunde abwechselnd je ein Schiff zu einer Sommer und einer Winterinsel... am Nachmittag gehen nur um 16 und 17 Uhr ein Schiff zur Sommerinsel... 2000 Berry kostet jede dieser Fahrten und sowohl zur Winter- als auch zur Sommerinsel dauert es nur 2 Stunden... Ich wäre nach dieser klirrend kalten Gegend sehr stark für die Sommerinsel, außerdem hört sich 'Bara-Island' mit seinen anscheinend sehr berühmten Rosengärten interessanter an als eine weitere Tundra..." Zustimmend grunzt die Rothaarige im Halbschlaf nur leicht und einen Atemzug später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen. Ihre Freundin nebenbei zudeckend schlüpft Serena in die flauschigsten und wärmsten Kleidungsstücke die sie findet, löscht daraufhin das Licht und schlüpft unter ihre Decke um als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt ebenfalls ins Reich der Träume abzudriften.

Nächster Morgen – Mizuki POV:

Gähnend blinzle ich ins Sonnenlicht als ich aus der warmen Schwärze meines Schlafes in die kalte Wirklichkeit komme. Durch die Kälte bibbernd setzt ich mich ruckartig auf und reibe mir meine Oberarme, zumindest in meiner Einbildung wird mir dadurch etwas wärmer. Schnell wandert mein Blick umher und als ich die dicke Bettdecke am Boden neben meinem Bett entdecke, mache ich einen ungelenken Hechtsprung und einen Wimpernschlag später bin ich fest in den dicken Stoff eingewickelt. Langsam auftauend registriert mein Gehirn das Serena, im Gegensatz zu mir, bis zur Nase in ihre Decke eingekuschelt noch tief und fest schläft. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr stöhne ich leicht verzweifelt auf, denn wenn ich keinen so unruhigen Schlaf hätte, wäre meine Decke nicht am Boden gelandet, ich wäre nicht der Kälte im Zimmer wegen aufgewacht und ich könnte wie meine Freundin noch gemütlich weiter schlafen, aber nein, ich musste um 7 Uhr morgens aufwachen. „Wenn ICH munter bin, dann darf Seri aber auch nicht mehr länger schlafen!", schießt mir teuflisch durch den Kopf und anlaufnehmend springe ich mit ordentlicher Wucht genau auf Serena. Vor Schmerz und Schrecken atemlos Aufschreiend reißt Seri ihre goldenen Augen weit auf und als sie verarbeitet hat, was gerade los war, flog ich durch einen gezielten Kick ihrerseits durch den halben Raum. Fuchsteufels wild und mit leichten roten Flecken im Gesicht baut sich meine Kindheitsfreundin vor mir auf und fängt an zu brüllen: „MIZUKI! HAST DU NICHT MEHR ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK?! JETZT BIST DU WIRKLICH KOMPLETT PLEMPLEM!..." Stumm und leicht betreten lausche ich mit einem Halben Ohr der nachfolgenden Schimpftirade und erst als Seris Stimme wieder in Zimmerlautstärke zu vernehmen ist bekommt sie wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit: „Du bist ein absoluter Vollidiot Mizu! Aber eigentlich sollte ich von dir nichts anderes erwarten und zugehört wirst du gerade auch nicht haben... Warum hast du mich denn überhaupt aufgeweckt? Liege ich richtig das du es mir schlicht und einfach nicht vergönnt warst länger als du zu schlafen?" Meiner noch immer grummelnden Freundin zusehend werde ich vor Verlegenheit leicht rot im Gesicht und mir spukt durch die Gedanken: „Verdammt... Seri kennt mich einfach viel zu gut..." Anscheinend hat die Hellhaarige meine Gedankengänge und meine rötlichen Wangen richtig gedeutet denn sie fängt plötzlich schallend an zu lachen: „Du bist so niedlich wenn dir etwas peinlich ist!" „Ich bin nicht niedlich!", begehre ich sofort lauthals auf. Mir darauf, zu meiner Verwirrung, nicht widersprechend wendet sich meine Freundin einfach ihren zwei Reisetaschen und ihrem Rucksack zu, angelt mit geübtem Griff eine feste dunkelblaue Stoffhose, ein hellblaues langärmliges Longshirt und einen dicken hellbraun-rot gestreiften Strickpullover sowie Unterwäsche heraus und verschwindet im Badezimmer. Einige Zeit sitze ich noch auf dem Boden und starre die Tür, durch die Seri verschwunden war an. Irgendwann fand ich die Kraft meinen Blick loszureißen, ging zu meinen eigenen Taschen und wühlte aus ihnen ein ähnliches Ensemble wie meine 'Schwester' – einzig Leder und knalligere Farben waren bei mir eher vertreten. Meine Wechselsachen in der Hand stand ich kurz darauf neben der Tür ins Badezimmer und als Seri, fertig angezogen, heraustrat, verschwand ich augenblicklich darin. Noch während ich mir eine schnelle, verwunderlicher weise warme, Dusche gönnte, hörte ich meine Freundin aus dem angrenzenden Raum rumoren. Schnellstens in meine Kleidung schlüpfend, kämpfe ich noch mit meinen wirren Haaren als ich zu Serena ins Zimmer trat. „Seit wann bist du denn so schnell im Bad? Normalerweise kann man noch leicht darauf warten das Schweine fliegen lernen, bevor DU aus dem Bad kommst, Frau Eitel", höre ich die sarkastischen Worte meiner Kindheitsfreundin. Ups... anscheinend saß ich nach meiner letzten Aktion ordentlich in der Tinte, denn ich hatte erst ein einziges Mal erlebt, dass Seri nachtragend sein kann und das ist inzwischen schon mehr als 10 Jahre her! „Ok.. einfach so auf sie drauf zu springen war zugegebener Maßen nicht eine meiner glanz Ideen aber es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ihren alten Kater blau einzufärben und ihn mit rosa Federn zu bekleben...", geht es mir teilweise, aber auch wirklich nur teilweise, schuldbewusst durch den Kopf. Meinen Mund klugerweise haltend lasse ich den forschen Blick Serenas über mich ergehen und greife nur stumm nach meinen Taschen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich sie ihren Kopf schütteln, ihre Sachen schnappend sich zur Tür hinausbewegend. Flott folge ich ihr, kann sie aber erst im Schankraum einholen. Ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch setze ich mich von einem Déjà vu überkommen zu Serena: „Ich kann mich an eine ähnliche nicht allzu lange vergangene Situation erinnern, in der wir, so wie jetzt, an einem Frühstückstisch gesessen sind." „Nur das da du auf mich sauer warst, den unermesslichen Abstand der Handlungsschauplätze natürlich nicht vergessend!", fängt Seri leicht knurrig an mit mir zu reden, nur um einen tiefen Atemzug später mit einem merkwürdigem Blick, der meine Gefühle widerspiegelte, in den Augen und gedämpfter Stimme fortzufahren: „Hoffentlich werden die nächsten Stunden und Tage nicht so verwirrend und befremdlich wie die nach unserem Frühstück in München." „Bei unserem miesen Glück in letzter Zeit vermute ich das und der Spruch 'Schlimmer geht immer' in seinem vollen Ausmaß treffen wird", bringe ich schnaubend als Antwort heraus. „Hoffen wir mal nicht", höre ich Seri noch sprechen, bevor wir uns beide gleichzeitig auf unser Essen – der Wirt hatte während meiner letzten Worte unser Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt – stürzen.

Gesättigt und warm in unsere Wintermäntel gepackt schlendern wir gegen neun Uhr durch die Straßen in Richtung des Hafens und beobachten nebenbei wie das Leben, mit dem Öffnen der unzähligen Läden, erwacht. Wie eine Motte in der Nacht vom Licht angezogen, bleibe ich aprupt stehen und starre wie gebannt in eine kleine, vom Sonnenlicht schlecht beleuchtete Gasse. Ohne weiter zu überlegen laufe ich in diese, die Rufe Serenas eiskalt ignorierend. Nur wenige Meter im Laufschritt zurückgelegt entdecke ich einen kleinen Tattoo- und Piercingladen mit dem kreativen Namen „Yuki", meinem Gefühl folgend betrete ich den kleinen Laden und erde sowohl von einem freundlich lächelnden jungen Mädchen als auch vom hellen und geschmackvollen Interior begrüsst. Mit strahlenden Augen blicke ich mich genauer um und entdecke dutzende dicke Mappen und Ordner, die ordentlichst aufgereiht an den Raumwänden auf niedrigen Schränken lagen. Neugierig beginne ich diese durchzublättern und staune immer mehr, wie viele Motive und Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten es für Tattoos gibt. Immer wieder fällt mein Blick auf verschiedenste Blütenmuster, ein 'perfektes' war jedoch zu meiner bitteren Enttäuschung nicht dabei, als mir plötzlich das kleine Mädchen eine dunkelrote Mappe vor die Nase hielt: „Madame, ich habe gesehen das Ihnen Blumenmotive gefallen.. In dieser Mappe sind alle die unsere Vorfahren jemals gezeichnet oder tattoowiert haben!" „Herzchen du kannst mich ruhig duzen! 'Eure Vorfahren' klingt danach als ob es euren Laden schon ziemlich lange gibt, warum habt ihr dann nicht einen Laden an einer belebteren Stelle? Kundschaft müsst ihr ja mehr als genug haben, wenn ich mir diese wundervollen Motive ansehe! Was mich auch noch interessieren würde: warum bist du kleine Maus hier ganz allein, ist das nicht bei den vielen Piraten zu gefährlich?", ich kann meine Neugier nicht länger zügeln und plappere die Kleine einfach zu. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen murmelt mein Gegenüber fast unverständlich: „Ich bin nur die Vertretung für meine Mutter, sie besucht gerade eine alte Bekannte und ist deswegen nicht in der Stadt... Punkto gefährlichkeit: wir liegen so abgeschieden in dieser kleinen Gasse, dass sehr selten Leute zufällig hier herein stolpern... zu uns kommen Kundschaften eigentlich ausschließlich durch persönliche Empfehlung, deswegen können wir hier hinten den Laden führen..." „Ich hoffe es macht dann nichts das ich hier einfach so hereingeplatzt bin!", frage ich sofort leicht besorgt. Lächelnd schüttelt die kleine Maus ihren blonden Schopf: „Nein natürlich nicht! Wir freuen uns wenn wir Kunden haben, egal ob angemeldet oder nicht! Dürfte ich dennoch ihren... deinen Namen erfragen? Ich glaube nämlich das ich ih..dein Gesicht schon einmal gesehen habe..." Leicht runzle ich meine Stirn, gebe der Kleinen jedoch trotzdem die gewünschte Information. „Und schon wieder so eine komische Begegnung...", huscht es mir durch die Gedanken, als ich dem Mädchen zusehe wie sie hinter dem Tresen eine große Box hervorholt in der sie einige Minuten wühlt um dann mit einem freudigen, aber auch überraschten, Aufschrei aufzufahren: „Ich wusste ich kenne dein Gesicht! Wir haben ein Foto von dir mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben einer gewissen 'Scarlet'... Außerdem steht hier das man dir das alte Motivbuch meines Großvaters zeigen soll... Moment bitte!", schon war der kleine Blondschopf verschwunden. „Schon wieder 'Scarlet'... was ist hier bitteschön los?!", höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir – mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem erschrockenen Schrei auf den Lippen mache ich einen Satz vorwärts und wirble herum, nur um in die amüsiert funkelnden goldenen Augen Serenas zu blicken. Ihr mit etwas Kraft gegen die Schulter boxend erwidere ich: „Du jagst mir noch einen Herzinfarkt ein! Ich habe leider nicht die geringste Ahnung was hier gespielt wird, nur dürfte diese 'Scarlet' uns nichts schlechtes wollen, denn ansonsten wären nicht alle Leute, die sie kennen, nett zu uns.." „Stimmt, trotzd...", fängt Seri an zu reden unterbricht sich jedoch selbst, als das kleine Mädchen mit einer relativ dünnen schwarzen Mappe in der Hand in den Raum schlittert. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht hält sie mir die Mappe entgegen: „Bitteschön!" „Danke kleine Maus! Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fällt mir plötzlich ein. Wiedereinmal einen niedlichen rotschimmer auf den Wangen antwortet die Kleine: „Lina Rose Yuki!" „Süßer Name für so eine Süße wie dich.", höre ich Serena neben mir nur noch leise sprechen, denn ich blätterte schon begeistert in der dünnen Mappe – gleich auf der aller ersten Seite prangte das Bild einer voll erblüten Rose, die von oben zu sehen war. Auf mein Gefühl hörend wusste ich, dass ich genau dieses Tattoo wollte und nur das! Trotzdem trieb mich meine Neugier dazu die Mappe ganz durch zu blättern, alle Bilder bewundernd kam ich nur sehr langsam vorwärts, als ganz hinten aus der Mappe ein uraltes Farbfoto zu Boden segelte. Mit einem überraschten Blick hob ich es auf und sah es mir mit stockendem Atem an: Eine junge Frau, die mir zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, mit langen türkisfarbenen Haaren, gekleidet in ein altertümliches blau-türkises Kleid. Was mich jedoch in meinem Inneren erschütterte war das Rosentattoo auf ihrem linken Schlüsselbein, denn obwohl es bei ihr in gelb und orange Tönen gehalten war, sah es genau so aus wie ich mir 'mein Tattoo' vorgestellt hatte. „Mein Großvater hat vor seinem Tod erzählt, dass ganz Bara-Island früher der Familie dieser Frau gehört hat. Anscheinend liebte ihre Familie Rosen, aber auf ihrer Heimatinsel wuchsen sie nicht, deswegen errichteten sie dort unzählige, riesige Rosengärten. Auch unsere kleine Winterinsel hat dadurch profitiert, denn es wurden Straßen und Gebäude gebaut... Aber das ist alles nur eine uralte Legende die die alten Leute uns Kindern erzählen, wahr wird sie wohl nicht sein...", höre ich gespannt die Erklärung Linas. Mir meiner Umgebung jetzt wieder bewusst, strahle ich die beiden anderen Lebewesen im Raum an und verkünde meinen, wie so oft, spontan gefassten Entschluss: „Kein Plan ob Legende oder Wahrheit, aber ich weiß dass ich genau so ein Rosentattoo, wie diese Frau will! Nur soll meines in Schwarz und Rottönen sein und etwas größer auf meiner rechten Schulter! Wenn das geht?!" Mit erhobener Hand stoppt meine Hellhaarige Begleiterin meinen Redefluss und wendet sich Lina zu: „Wie lang würde so ein Tattoo denn dauern? Wir wollten heute noch nach Bara-Island?" „Das ist kein Problem, die Konturen dauern zirka eine Stunde und die Farbe maximal zwei.. Das heißt ihr erwischt ohne Probleme um 17 Uhr euer Schiff, ihr könnt vorher sogar noch Mittagessen gehen!", wird hilfreich geantwortet. Noch immer mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlend registriere ich Seris zustimmendes Nicken und folge Lina in eines der Hinterzimmer wo wir von einem braunhaarigen Mann mittlernen Alters begrüßt wurden, der sich als Linas Vater – der Tattoowierer – herausstellte. Vor lauter Vorfreude leicht auf und ab springend erkläre ich noch einmal wie ich mir das Tattoo vorstelle und drücke Linas Vater sowohl das uralte Foto als auch die Seite mit 'meiner' Rose in die Hände. „Zieh dir bitte dein Oberteil aus und setz dich hier auf diesen Sessel, dann können wir auch schon anfangen!", seinem Befehl folge leistend saß ich wenig später nur noch mit meinem schwarzen Spitzen-BH – zum Glück war er undurchsichtig – und meiner schwarzen Lederhose auf einem gemütlichen Sessel. Meine Gefühle während ich tattoowiert wurde waren schwer zu beschreiben, am größten war natürlich meine Vorfreude auf das fertige Ergebnis, aber den anfangs nur leicht ziependen Schmerz konnte ich als der Tattoowierer anfing die Rose 'auszumalen' fast nicht mehr ertragen, denn er musste, wie mir Lina hinterher erklärte, über bereits wunde Stellen tattoowieren – und ja, das tat weh!

Trotz des Schmerzes unterhielten wir vier uns gut und schneller als es möglich schien war Linas Vater, er hatte uns zwischen zeitlich auch seinen Namen – Glenn – verraten, fertig mit meinem Tattoo und führte mich zu einem Ganzkörper-Spiegel. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht begutachtete ich mein Tattoo: irgendwie hatte es Glenn geschafft, dass es aussah als wäre es eine echte dunkelrote Rose die aus meinem Schulterblatt wachsen würde. Strahlend umarmte ich ihn und ließ geduldig seine 'Standpauke' zum Thema Tattoopflege über mich ergehen: „Wichtig ist das du es regelmäßig mit einer Heilsalbe einschmierst und es gut abgedeckt hältst, aber hin und wieder solltest du es auch einige Zeit 'auslüften'. Es darf auf keinen Fall verschmutzen, verstanden?! Am besten wäre es du schonst dich allgemein für ungefähr zwei Wochen und vermeidest Zusammenstöße deiner Schulter mit festen Objekten!" Nickend gab ich zu verstehen, dass ich alles verstanden hatte und nur wenige Minuten später hatte ich bezahlt und Serena und ich waren auf dem Weg zu einem, meiner Meinung nach, wohlverdienten Mittagessen.

Gesättigt machten wir uns wiederum auf dem Weg zum Hafen, dieses Mal hatte mich jedoch Seri am Handgelenk gepackt, damit ich ihr nicht wieder abhauen würde. So kamen wir, wie Lina es gesagt hatte, noch rechtzeitig um das vorletzte Schiff des Tages nach Bara-Island zu erwischen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, musste auch diese Schifffahrt wieder von möchtegern Machos gestört werden, denn wie es unser Glück so wollte wurden wir kurz nach Ablegen von irgendwelchen schwachsinnigen Männchen, die sich Piraten schimpften angegriffen. „Verdammtes Arschloch, das bekommst du zurück!", fauchte ich wütend als mir ein Pirat mein neues Schwert aus der Hand prellte und es quer übers Deck flog. Hämisch lachend bedrohte er mich mit seiner Hellebarde und ich konnte nichts anderes Tun als zurück zu weichen, da ich klugerweise meine Sai an meinen Rucksack geschnallt hatte und so nicht bei mir trug. Kalte Angst stieg in mir auf als dieser unangenehme Zeitgenosse mir immer näher kam bis mir die Worte Sayos durch den Kopf schossen: _„Kokitsunemaru wird dich beschützen!"_ „Was auch immer das bedeuten mag ich bräuchte jetzt wirklich dringend Hilfe!" murmelte ich, den Piraten nie aus den Augen lassend, während ich nach meiner Kette griff und mich an ihr festklammerte. Ein leichtes Pulsieren von meinem Anhänger spürend blickte ich auf ihn und sah das er in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete. Mit ungläubigen Augen beobachtete ich wie plötzlich mein Anhänger anfing vor mir zu schweben und 'wuchs'. Als das Schwert endlich aufhörte und nur noch vor mir in der Luft 'hing', warf ich alle Zweifel und Hintergedanken über Bord, fasste das Heft und stürzte mich mit Wutgeschrei auf den geschockten Piraten.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Legenden der Roseninsel

**Kapitel 5 – Legenden der Roseninsel**

Flashback (vor über 20 Jahren):

Laut lachend greift Whitebeard nach seiner Sakeschale: „Du bist wirklich einzigartig Scarlet! Selber eine unantastbare Adelige, angefreundet mit einem vielversprechenden Marineoffizier und noch ganz nebenbei mit dem Vize Rogers liiert! Genauso mag ich meine Mädels!" Frech grinsend wird ihm darauf von einer Zigaretten rauchenden Rosahaarigen erwidert: „Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig! Jetzt aber zurück zum Thema: Sobald Rogers Sohn in deiner Crew ist musst du deinen Vize und den Kommandanten der vierten Division vor Blackbeard warnen! Ich will nicht das Thatch stirbt! Und..." „Ich weiß, du hast es mir schon hunderte Male gesagt. Ich soll bald nach Thatch's 'Tod' in der Nähe von Bara-Island sein... Wobei mich noch immer interessieren würde wieso!", brummt die tiefe Stimme des großen Mannes. Darauf nur schelmisch grinsend streckt Scarlet ihre lederbekleideten langen schlanken Beine aus und starrt mit ihren ausdrucksstarken smaragdgrünen Augen auf das Meer hinaus, immer wieder an ihrem eigenen Sake nippend: „Du wirst schon sehen..."

Edward Newgate „Whitebeard" POV:

„Ich schippere jetzt schon sicher zum hundertsten Mal in den letzten Jahren in dieser Gegend herum und habe noch nichts wichtiges entdeckt! Warum zum Teufel hast du mich in diese gottverlassene Gegend geschickt, Scarlet? Wen oder was soll ich hier finden?", grummle ich unhörbar für meine feiernden Söhne vor mich hin. Schallend fange ich an zu lachen als mein geliebter Sohn, der der leibliche Spross meines Erzfeindes war, wiedereinmal während des Festmahls einschlief und mit seinem Gesicht ins Essen krachte. Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen beobachte ich wie Ace wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrte und einfach beginnt weiter zu essen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich meinen Vize auf mich zu kommen: „Vater? Warum sind wir schon wieder in dieser Gegend? Suchst du hier etwas? Warten wir auf jemanden?" Mit einem leicht abwesenden Blick sehe ich ihn, nach einem großen Schluck Sake, an: „Wenn ich das wüsste..." Bevor ich weitersprechen oder Marco nachhaken konnte, wurde unser Gespräch von einem ankommenden Schiff der 13. Division unterbrochen. „Was ist denn bitteschön mit euch passiert?", donnert meine laute, kräftige Stimme über die Moby Dick als Atomos besorgt umher rennend seinen teilweise schwer verletzten Leuten hilft. Leicht keuchend, ein Bein hinter sich her ziehend und seinen linken Arm haltend, schleppt sich der Kapitän des kleinen Schiffs, unter dem Divisionskommandanten der dreizehnten Division, in meine Richtung und fällt vor mir auf die Knie: „Vater! Wir wurden attackiert!" „Darauf wären wir nie gekommen... Also raus jetzt damit wer war das?", kontert mein Vize, der die ganze Zeit über treu neben mir gestanden ist, sarkastisch. Den Verletzten vor mir währenddessen nur stumm genauestens musternd fällt mir auf, dass er allem Anschein nach gegen einen geübten Schwertkämpfer gekämpft hat. Bevor ich mich dazu äußern konnte wurde zu meiner und Marcos Verwirrung der verletzte Kapitän vor uns leicht rot und fing an zu stottern: „Eh.. Also wisst ihr... das war so.. eh... wie soll ich das jetzt nur sagen... eh..." Leicht meine Stirn runzelnd knurre ich: „Raus mit der Sprache! Wer hat euch so zugerichtet? Die Marine? Shanks la Roux? Mihawk Falkenauge? WER?" Irgendetwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelnd bringt der Kapitän keine Antwort zu Stande, sodass Marco der Kragen endgültig platzt und er brüllt: „REDE!" „ZweijungeunsunbekannteFrauendiemitSchwerternundDolchenbewaffnetwaren!", plappert der Verletzte in verständlicher Lautstärke blitzschnell. Einige lange Sekunden verbringen sowohl Marco als auch ich damit die Worte des Kapitäns geistig zu sortieren. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen fangen wir synchron an zu lachen und meine amüsierte Stimme hallt laut über Deck: „Ihr wurdet von zwei jungen Frauen überwältigt? Die euch unbekannt waren? Also ihr seit schon ordentliche Pfeifen wenn ihr nicht einmal zwei zivile, nicht Steckbrieflich gesuchte, Mädels überwältigen könnt!" Laut hallt das hämische Gelächter durchzogen von neckenden Kommentaren meiner Söhne über Deck, doch anstatt ihnen dabei zu helfen werde ich plötzlich ganz still und meine Gedanken schweifen zu einem lange vergangenen Gespräch: „Was hat mir Scarlet damals erzählt... Zwei junge Frauen aus einer weit entfernten Welt... eine feuerrote Haare, zwei Schwerter und zwei Saigabeln, fast immer in Leder gekleidet... und eine mit weiß-blau-grünen Haaren, mit einem kunstvoll geschmiedetem Dolch meist in Pastelltöne gekleidet... Scarlet hat gesagt das die beiden einmal sehr wichtig für meine Crew werden... vielleicht hat sie mich deswegen in diese Gegend geschickt, dass ich sie kennen lerne... aber was ist wenn es nicht diese beiden sind?" Meine Gedankengänge selbst stoppend lasse ich meine kräftige Stimme über das inzwischen laute Chaos an Deck schallen: „Wie haben diese beiden Frauen ausgesehen?" Der noch immer vor mir kniende Kapitän, anscheinend hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft selbstständig aufzustehen, antwortete mit immer schwächer werdender Stimme: „Eine war fast weißhaarig mit zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefassten Haaren und hatte schlichte blaue Kleidung an, sie war mit einem wertvoll aussehendem Dolch bewaffnet, wirklich gefährlich waren jedoch ihre wendigen schnellen und trotzdem sehr kraftvollen Kicks und Schläge. Die zweite ist ein rothaariger, heißblütiger Wirbelwind in Lederkleidung mit zwei kunstvollen Schwertern, wenn mich nicht alles getäuscht hat ist eines davon ein legendäres Drachenschwert! Wahrscheinlich hat auch zumindest eine der beiden Teufelskräfte, da viele einfach umgekippt sind und das Drachenschwert 'gewachsen' ist!" Eiskalt lief es mir über den Rücken: „Wohin war das Schiff das ihr angegriffen habt unterwegs?" „Bara-Island, Vater!", die Antwort schickt mir wieder heiß-kalte Schauer über den Rücken und ich verfalle für einige Minuten in Schockstarre, bis mein Hirn wieder fähig ist zu arbeiten: „Bara-Island... BARA-ISLAND LOS SEGELSETZEN! Auf nach Bara-Island!" Von meinem plötzlichen Ausruf überrascht blickt mich Marco verdattert an: „Vater? Warum dieser plötzliche Entschluss? Was ist denn los?" „Wir schnappen uns diese beiden höllischen Mädels!", antworte ich ihm schlicht und beobachte meine Crew beim einstellen des neuen Kurses.

Bei Serena und Mizuki Normale POV:

Nach dem Kampf gegen die Piraten todmüde sind Serena und Mizuki einfach an Deck des kleinen Handelsschiffes eingeschlafen. Da die Crew des Schiffes nach der Attacke Hochachtung für die beiden jungen Frauen empfand wurden sie in eine der schönsten Kajüten des Schiffs gebracht und dort in ein Bett gelegt. Auch die im vorhergegangenen Kampf verlorene Waffe Mizukis sowie all ihre Taschen und Rucksäcke wurden sorgfältigst eingesammelt und zu den beiden Schlafenden ins Zimmer gebracht. Zwei Stunden später, als das Schiff an Bara-Island angelegt hatte, waren die beiden Freundinnen noch immer im Reich der Träume und der Kapitän persönlich machte sich auf die 'Heldinnen' zu wecken. Im Halbschlaf und total zerzaust taumelten die Frauen an Land und nahmen sich in der erst besten Kneipe sofort ein Zimmer um einfach weiter zu schlafen. Als der Kirchenturm der kleinen Hafenstadt Mitternacht schlug erwachte Serena aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf und rieb sich ihre noch immer müden Augen. Vorsichtig tappte sie durch das vom Mond leicht erhellte Zimmer zu einigen, auf einer schön geschnitzten Kommode stehenden, Kerzen, die Seri sogleich anzündete. Sich mit einem eleganten Kerzenhalter in der Hand genauer im Raum umsehend, entdeckt sie in einer Ecke des riesigen Zimmers eine gemütliche Feuerstelle mit zwei großen plüschigen Sesseln davor. Möglichst leise schleicht sie zum Kamin und entfacht ihn um endlich eine halbwegs adäquate Lichtquelle zu haben. Mit leicht offenem Mund sieht sie sich in dem prunkvollen Zimmer und etwas zu laut stößt sie währenddessen aus: „Wie zum Teufel haben wir nicht mitbekommen das wir in einem nobel Lokal eingecheckt haben?! Nicht das es mir nicht gefallen würde, aber unsere Übernachtung wird uns ein kleines Vermögen kosten!" „Seri.. bitte nicht so laut! Mir tut mein Kopf weh!", ertönt es qualvoll vom Bett der Rothaarigen. Zu ihrer Freundin eilend entschuldigt sich Seri sogleich: „Tut mir leid das ich dich geweckt habe, Mizuki! Aber sieh dich doch mal in diesem Raum um... wie in einem 5 Sterne Luxushotel nur auf One-Piece-Art... Hat der Kapitän des Schiffs mit dem wir hier hergekommen sind nicht gesagt das, DAS ein kleines und nettes Lokal mit einigen Zimmern ist? Also klein und nett würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen!" Sich am Bauch kratzend und ohne Scheu lauthals gähnend richtet sich die Rothaarige im Bett auf und blickt einige Sekunden blinzelnd durch den Raum um ohne Vorwarnung ihre Augen, zu Serenas Belustigung, weit aufzureißen und wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen immer wieder den Mund weit aufzureißen um ihm gleich darauf wieder zu schließen, endlich brachte Mizu heraus: „WOW!" „Mund zu es kommen Fliegen hinein! Das mit dem Zimmer können wir wie so vieles im Moment nicht ändern... An was kannst du dich eigentlich noch von gestern erinnern?", fragt Serena ihre Freundin. Nachdenklich murmelt die Rothaarige einiges Unverständliches bis sie schließlich herausbringt: „Was weißt DU noch von gestern, Seri?" „Klar kann ich mich noch an den Angriff dieser Vollidioten von Piraten erinnern, welche Flagge sie hatten weiß ich aber nicht mehr... Auf jeden Fall haben wir sie mehr oder minder erfolgreich abgewehrt... Und irgendwann mitten im Getümmel hat es aus deiner Richtung ein merkwürdiges Leuchten gegeben, gleichzeitig sind der Großteil der Piraten bewusstlos umgekippt... Wo ist eigentlich dein Schwert-Anhänger?", erörtert die Hellhaarige sich zu ihrer Kindheitsfreundin umdrehend zum Schluss fragend. Einige lange Herzschläge Serena einfach nur verblüfft blinzelnd ansehend, erwacht Mizuki nur sehr langsam aus ihren Gedanken und ihre Hand fährt im Zeitlupentempo zu der Stelle an ihrer Brust auf der normalerweise ihr Anhänger lag, nur um sie leer vorzufinden. Ruckartig vom Bett aufspringend tönt die Stimme der Rothaarigen nahezu hysterisch: „Wo ist das Schwert? Wo? Oh Gott, wo ist mein Schwert?!" Ihre panische Freundin an den Oberarmen packend beruhigt Seri sie: „Ganz ruhig Mizu, ganz ruhig... Jetzt mal von vorn.. WAS ist jetzt genau passiert, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen!?" „Ich hab mich mit meinem Fenikkusu ganz gut geschlagen, bis dieser bekloppte Piratenkapitän vor mit aufgetaucht ist und mir mein Schwert aus den Händen geprellt hat. Meine Sai hab ich klug wie ich nun mal bin nicht mit gehabt, weswegen ich vor ihm zurück gewichen bin... Verzweifelt hab ich meine Kette umklammert und dann sind mir die Worte dieser merkwürdigen 'Wahrsagerin' Sayo eingefallen... irgendetwas von wegen 'Kokitsunemaru wird mich beschützen'... dann hat mein Anhänger zu leuchten angefangen und ist zu einem richtigen Schwert 'gewachsen'... Ich hab mir es ohne lange Überlegungen geschnappt und dem Kapitän in den Hintern getreten... Dann ist alles nur noch schwarz...", rattert Mizuki erklärend herunter, sich noch immer nach ihrem Schwert umsehend. Nachdenklich die Stirn runzelnd deutet Seri in ein Eck des Raumes: „So war das also... und ich habe mich schon gewundert wo das zweite Schwert dort drüben herkommt... Anscheinend war die Geschichte des Schwerthändlers auf der letzten Insel doch wahr... zumindest existiert das Drachenschwert 'Kokitsunemaru'. Bei mir ist nach dem starken Leuchten und dem Umkippen der Piraten auch alles schwarz – wir werden wahrscheinlich beide mitten an Deck in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, das würde auch erklären warum wir in dieser Kajüte geweckt worden sind: Die Crew des Schiffes wird uns hineingetragen haben. Aber was ist bitteschön mit deinem Anhänger? Wie ist er 'gewachsen'? 'Schumpft' es dann auch wieder oder bleibt es jetzt so? Und warum sind dutzende Piraten und wir zwei einfach so umgekippt, hat irgendjemand auf dem Schiff Haki verwendet?" Noch während ihre Freundin sprach, rannte Mizuki zu ihrem Drachenschwert nahm es in die Hände, kehrte zur noch immer überlegenden Serena zurück und lässt sich neben der nachdenklichen jungen Frau nieder: „Ja.. so war das! Also eine Legende ist das Schwert hier sicher nicht... aber ich hätte meinen Anhänger trotzdem gerne wieder!" Als ob Kokitsunemaru gehört hätte was seine 'Meisterin' gesagt hat, fängt das tödliche Schwert wie zuvor auf dem Schiff grell an zu leuchten und mit einem letzten grellen Lichtblitz bemerkt die Rothaarige auf ihrer Brust wieder ein inzwischen gut bekanntes Gewicht. Komplett verblüfft starren die beiden Freundinnen den Kettenanhänger an, bis Mizu leicht hysterisch zu lachen anfängt und sich hintenüber quer über ihr Bett fallen lässt: „Ich glaub ich dreh bald komplett durch..." * Sind wir das nicht schon längst *, dachte Serena auf ihre liegende Begleitung konzentriert. Violette Augen verfingen sich in Goldenen: „Unser Gedankenlesen... wenigstens klappt es nur wenn wir uns auf die jeweils andere konzentrieren! Jetzt wissen wir aber auf jeden Fall das mein Schwert auch 'schrumpfen' kann. Wie es vorher groß geworden ist, kann ich dir nicht beantworten... aber punkto Haki, genauer gesagt Königshaki, könntest du recht haben, die Frage ist nur wer? Was mich auch stutzig macht ist, dass uns Smoky mit seinen Teufelskräften nicht erwischt hat, das dämliche Haki aber schon!" Sich katzenhaft streckend marschiert die Hellhaarige zur Sitzecke und rollt sich in einem der Sessel leicht seufzend zusammen: „Vielleicht einer der Piraten? Es wäre möglich das wir beide einfach gegen Logia-Kräfte immun sind... und wegen des 'Hakis': dein liebes Gruselschwert ist mit dir anscheinend sehr eng verbunden.. es wäre da nicht so abwegig wenn es deine Lebensenergie angezapft hat und du dann umgekippt bist.. und ich könnte genauso gut eins auf den Hinterkopf bekommen haben..." Sich grummelnd zu ihrer Freundin gesellend lässt sich die Rothaarige in den zweiten Lougesessel fallen: „Werden wir wohl nicht mehr mit Sicherheit ergründen können. Ich will nur nicht schon wieder auf irgendein Schiff auf dem sobald wir an Bord sind das komplette Chaos ausbricht, zweimal hintereinander reichen mir! Shoppen müssen wir auch dringend, diese Piraten haben meine Lederhose geschrottet!" „Das heißt dann wohl wir haben für morgen einen Plan: wir müssen uns ein kleines Schiff besorgen und einkaufen.", macht Serena sich eine Liste im Kopf die sie unbewusst auch laut ausspricht. Plaudernd über die Vorfälle der letzten Tage, verbringen die beiden Freundinnen die restliche Nacht vor dem Kamin. Erst als sich die Sonne langsam blicken ließ, beschlossen sie sich anzuziehen und frühstücken zu gehen.

Auf ihren Absätzen klappernd stiegen die beiden Frauen die Holzstiege ins Erdgeschoss hinab und begaben sich in den Schankraum. Den ganzen Weg über bewunderten die Freundinnen die vielen Schnitzereien, Gemälde und Skulpturen die ihren Weg säumten. Auch an Tisch kamen sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus als die Wirtin ihnen edle Porzellanteller vor die Nase stellte. Schnell stoppte Serena die weggehende Frau: „Dürfte ich fragen warum hier überall solch edle und sicher teure Kunstwerke, wie Schnitzereien, Bilder oder Porzellan, sind?" „Aber sicher doch mein Mädchen: unsere wundervolle Roseninsel ist neben den Blumen für ihre Handwerkskünste bekannt, nicht zu vergessend von der großen antiken Bibliothek in der Mitte der Insel! Ihr müsst euch aber nicht fürchten, solltet ihr die Teufel von Ohara kennen, alle Forscher auf unserer Insel stehen unter dem Schutz einer Weltaristokratin und damit der Weltregierung.", plaudert die ältere Frau fröhlich darauf los. Schnell stoppen Mizu und Seri jedoch den nicht enden wollenden Redefluss der Wirtin und können sich endlich ihrem üppigen Frühstück widmen. Vollgestopft bis oben hin suchen die beiden, zu ihrem Glück sommerlich – es hatte 27 Grad im Schatten – gekleideten, jungen Frauen eine Werft auf, wo ihnen versprochen wird, dass ein kleines Segelboot bis zum Ende der Woche für sie bereit wäre. Mit einer freudigen Umarmung seitens des Rotschopfs und einigen glücklich gelächelten Worten Serenas verabschiedeten sich die Reisenden vom Schiffsbauer. Durch die wunderschön Stadt schlendernd begutachten sie sowohl die schöne Umgebung als auch die zahllosen Auslagen, in denen fast wahllos die verschiedensten Dinge zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. Besonders ein relativ kleiner exquisiter Modeladen tat es den jungen Frauen an und mit einem leichten Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern beschlossen sie stumm ihre Geldbörsen zu erleichtern.

Gleich neben dem Eingang fand Serena ihr Paradies in pastellfarbenen Blusen und Röcken, während es Mizuki in den hinteren Teil der Boutique zur Lederkleidung zog. Lachend suchten sich beide die verschiedensten Outfits her raus, probierten sie an und posierten, sehr zum Amüsement der Verkäuferin und gleichzeitig Ladeninhaberin. Gut gelaunt und verzaubert von den schönen Kleidungsstücken konnte sich keine der beiden Reisenden zurückhalten und so füllten die zig Einkaufstaschen mit allen nur erdenklichen Kleidungsstücken – je ein neuer Bikini, Nachtwäsche, Hosen,... – und auch ihre aktuelle Kleidung wechselten die beiden, natürlich nach dem Bezahlen, noch schnell in einer der Kabinen: Serena schlüpfte in einen mitte-Oberschenkel-langen grünen Rock und ein asiatisches ärmelloses weißes Oberteil, das obwohl es hochgeschlossen war vorne einen großen ovalen Ausschnitt hatte, mit dunkelgrünen Blumenstickereien und Mizuki hatte ihre geliebte Lederhose gegen eine neue ersetzt wozu sie ein schlichtes lilanes Top trug.

Fröhlich plaudernd besichtigten die Studentinnen den restlichen Vormittag die kleine Hafenstadt, wobei ihnen überall Accessoires auffielen die die Freundinnen regelrecht anbettelten gekauft zu werden: Mizuki fand kunstvolle Oberarmreifen, Sonnenbrillen und eine Halterung für ihre Saigabeln, damit sie diese an ihre Oberschenkel schnallen konnte; Serena fand eine ähliche nur für ihren Dolch, außerdem besorgte sie Haarklammern, einen großen Strandhut und unterschiedlichste Fuß- und Armkettchen. Ausgepowert von ihrer 'langen' Nacht, dem gestrigen Kampf und dem vormittäglichen Shoppingmarathon fallen beide erschöpft in einem gemütlichen Wirtshaus auf Stühle und bestellten sogleich ein Mittagessen. Nach einem heruntergeschluckten Bissen fragt Serena ihre Begleiterin plötzlich: „Was machen wir am Nachmittag? Noch mehr einkaufen? Die Biblothek dieser Insel erkunden? Die Rosengärten begutachten?" „Die Bibliothek erkunden! Vielleicht finden wir ja auch etwas das uns beiden weiterhelfen kann!", antwortet die Rothaarige unverzüglich mit vollem Mund. „Rede bitte nicht mit vollem Mund!", tadelt die Hellhaarige ihren Gegenüber sanft, um nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später Mizu – sie hatte schon wieder sprechen wollen ohne vorher zu schlucken – die Hand auf den Mund zu legen. Das schelmische Grinsen der 'unschuldigen' Mizuki mit einem Augenrollen abtuend spricht Serena ihre Freundinnen an: „Was ich dich schon vorher fragen wollte: warum hast du dir dieses mehr als aufreizende Outfit gekauft? Ich mein Hotpants bin ich bei dir ja gewöhnt, aber das Oberteil... eine Neckholder-Corsage die an deinen Seiten nur bis zur Taille und vorne und Hinten bis zu Hüfte geht... und vorne der silberne Reißverschluss... Auf welches bemitleidenswertes Wesen hast du es abgesehen?" „Diesen affigen Marimo bei den Strohhüten! Dem werd ich beim nächsten Treffen schon noch zeigen wen er da links liegen gelassen und geärgert hat!", brüllt der Wildfang während ihre violetten Augen teuflisch funkeln. Leicht eine Augenbraue hochziehend murmelt die Hellhaarige: „Soll ich darauf was sagen oder lieber meine Klappe halten?" „Wage es ja nicht!", wird nur mit vollem Mund geknurrt.

Geigenmusik drang in das Gasthaus. Verwirrt blickten alle Gäste umher bis die Stimme eines Mannes durch die ganze Hafenstadt scholl: „Herzlich Willkommen auf unserer wunderbaren Roseninsel! Die alljährlichen Feierlichkeiten zum morgigen Rosentag, zur Ehrung der Herrscher und Beschützer dieser Insel, werden heute schon mit einer Vorstellung der Geschichte unserer Insel eingeleitet! Alle Interessierten werden freudigst in einer halben Stunde im Himmelspavillon südlich der Bibliothek begrüßt!"

Überrascht sahen daraufhin Serena und Mizuki die Kellnerin, die Freundinnen waren gerade dabei zu zahlen, an wodurch diese leicht zu lachen anfing: „Anscheinend hat ihnen niemand gesagt das morgen unser Rosenfest ist! Noch dazu ist heute da 1200-jährige Bestehen dieser Insel! Am besten wäre es wohl wenn ihr die 'Vorveranstaltung' heute besucht, denn einer unserer führenden Geschichtsforscher gibt nachher diesen Vortrag! Der Himmelspavillon liegt einfach an der Hauptstraße in Richtung der, sich in der Inselmitte befindlichen, Bibliothek!" „Danke für die Hilfe... Wir werden wahrscheinlich einmal kurz vorbei schauen falls wir zeit haben!", bedankt sich Seri und läuft sogleich der schon verschwundenen Rothaarigen hinterher. „Jetzt rennt die schon wieder einfach weg...", grummelt die Weißhaarige, schon genervt von der inzwischen entstandenen Menschenmenge, denn sie hatte ihre Freundin aus ihrem Blickfeld verloren. Je näher die hellhaarige zierliche Frau dem Pavillon kam desto dichter wurde das Gedränge, bis Serena es aufgab nach ihrer 'Schwester' zu suchen und sich einfach von der Menge treiben ließ. Leicht seufzend lässt sie sich auf einer der Steinstufen im „Pavillon", besser gesagt griechisch-angehauchtes Theater, nieder und sieht sich mit bewundertem Blick auf dem großen Gelände um. Ihre wachen Augen fielen auch schon kurze Zeit später auf einen altbekannten roten Schopf, bevor sie jedoch Mizuki stellen konnte betrat ein älterer Mann die freie Fläche in der Mitte des von steinernen Stufen gebildeten Halbkreises und fing mit kräftiger, durch die besondere Akustik gut verständlicher, Stimme an zu sprechen: „Noch einmal herzlich Willkommen! Mich freut es sehr das so viele Zuhörer zu dieser Geschichtsveranstaltung gekommen sind! Aber nun erst mal Schluss der Vorrede … hier ist Professor Lancaster!" Während der erste Redner sich auf einen freigehaltenen Platz der untersten Stufe setzte, 'rollte' ein untersetzter und allem Anschein nach Essen heiß liebender Mann, in der 'normalen' Welt schon eher Pensionist, in die Mitte des Pavillon. Nur einen kurzen unhörbaren Räusperer später begann der Professor ohne langer Vorrede damit über die Geschichte des Landes zu erzählen: „Auch wenn die originalen Dokumente aus dieser Zeit längst verloren gegangen sind, ist dieses Jahr das 1200-jährige Bestehen von Bara-Island! Vor dieser für uns nicht greifbaren Zeitspanne, als von 'verlorener Geschichte' und von 'Geheimwaffen' noch lange nicht die Rede war, lebte in einem der schönsten, prächtigsten und größten Königreiche, die je existiert haben, ein Adelsgeschlecht von starken Kriegern und Kriegerinnen. Hoch in der Achtung ihrer Majestäten schien es lange Zeit, als würde es auf deren Heimatinsel an nichts mangeln bis das damalige unverheiratete Oberhaupt der Familie auf einer seiner vielen Reise ein junge Frau kennen lernte. Anders als heute, war es dem damaligen Majestäten kein Dorn im Auge, dass die Auserwählte ihres Günstlings keine Adelige sondern eine 'einfache' Bauerntochter war. Alles schien perfekt in der Welt der Frischverheirateten aber je mehr Zeit verging desto trauriger wurde die junge Frau und auch ihre inzwischen gefundenen neuen Freunde konnten sie nicht mehr über ihren bitteren Verlust hinweg trösten, denn auch wenn sie in ihrem früheren Leben keinen Reichtum im materiellen Sinn besessen hatte, hatte sie doch eins... einen kleinen Rosenbusch. Obwohl es diesen Rosenbusch natürlich noch gab, war er doch eine wochenlange Schiffsfahrt entfernt und in ihrer neuen Heimat wuchsen Rosen nicht. Da der König langsam merkte, dass bei seinem Lehnsmann der Haussegen wortwörtlich ins Wanken geraten war, ließ er den jungen Adeligen zu sich rufen und erinnerte ihn an ein Abenteuer das sie beide vor Jahren als sie fast noch Kinder waren bestritten hatten – zum Entsetzen waren die beiden lebhaften Kinder auf einer gemeinsamen Reise ihrer Eltern einfach verschwunden und hatten ein kleines Schiff 'gekarpert', mit dem sie auf dem offenen Meer Piraten spielten und wie sollte es anders sein, achteten sie nicht auf die Küste und trieben immer weiter ab. Tage lang hatten die Freunde kein Essen und Trinkwasser bis sich das Meer erbarmte und das kleine Boot an das Ufer einer fast menschenleeren Insel trieb – dem damaligen Bara-Island – sofort arlamierten die vereinzelten Bewohner den Vorläufer unserer heutigen Marine und die Kinder wurden ihren erleichterten Eltern übergeben – Auf was der König jedoch hinaus wollte war nicht, wie man richtig navigiert, sondern das auf dieser kleinen Insel, die ihnen das Leben gerettet hatte, dutzende Wildrosen wuchsen. Den Gedanken seiner Majestät verstehend brach der Adelige noch am selben Tag in Richtung dieser Insel auf... Mit seiner freundlichen offenen Art schaffte es der Mann schnell die wenigen Bewohner zu überzeugen, dass es für sie gut wäre wenn er der 'Herr' der Insel wäre, und so siedelte er einige der besten Handwerker jener Zeit auf dem verlassenen Flecken Erde an, ließ nur von 'Einheimischen' Dörfer, eine Hafenstadt, eine riesige Bibliothek und unendliche Rosengärten anlegen. Noch während die – sagen wir mal – Bauarbeiten voll im Gange waren, berichtete er seine Angetrauten, die ihm sofort begeistert half. Mit neuer Lebensfreude beglückt stürzte sich die Frau in ihre Arbeit und fing zur allgemeinen Begeisterung an die schönsten Rosen zu züchten, und ja sehr geehrte Zuhörer rund 70 Prozent der uns heute bekannten Rosenarten haben ihren Ursprung auf dieser Insel! Nur wenige Jahre später war aus der ehemaligen verlassenen Wildnis ein blühender belebter Rosengarten geworden und begeistert wie die 'normalen' Leute nun einmal sein können, beschlossen sie zu Ehren ihres 'Herren' und ihrer geliebten 'Herrin' jährlich ein Fest zu veranstalten. DAS ist die Legende die sich um Bara-Island und das morgige Rosenfest, zu Ehren der Adelsfamilie, rankt, ob sie wahr ist oder nicht können wir nicht mehr feststellen, denn die ganze Familie verschwand während des verlorenen Jahrhunderts plötzlich und spurlos. Wir wissen mit Bestimmtheit das vor der verlorenen Geschichte ein Adelsgeschlecht auf dieser Insel geherrscht hat, denn sowohl in der Bibliothek, in der Porträts der Herrscherpaare hängen, als auch hier im Himmelspavillon findet man ihr Rosensiegel. Vorher genannte Portraits hängen übrigens in der Eingangshalle der prunkvollen Bibliothek in der Mitte der Insel, jedoch ist es bei ihnen wie bei der Legende – wir können ohne direkte Nachfahren der Familie nicht beweisen was echt und was Erzählung ist. Nach genauesten Analysen können wir mit Sicherheit sagen DAS die Bilder aus jener Zeit stammen, ob die Personen x-beliebig oder wirklich adelig sind bleibt ihrer Phantasie überlassen!" Gebannt saßen alle Zuhörer stumm auf ihren Plätzen und beobachteten den Professor wie er einen Schluck Wasser zu sich nahm um daraufhin weiterzusprechen: „Wie gesagt: es fehlen Beweise und Unterlagen um klar die Wahrheit feststellen zu können... den einzig wirklichen Beweis, das unsere Roseninsel einmal unter der Hand einer mächtigen Adelsfamilie gestanden ist, ist unsere Bibliothek, die mindestens genauso umfangreich ist wie die in Ohara! Wir stehen jedoch durch unsere Geschichte bedingt, NICHT unter der Hand der Weltregierung und der Marine, es geht sogar weit, dass jeder der einmal auf Bara-Island gelebt hat nie in seinem Leben unter deren Gerichtsbarkeit steht! Die Weltregierung ist einzig befugt Kriminelle lebendig einzufangen und auf unsere Insel zu bringen, was mit ihnen passiert können und dürfen sie nicht bestimmen! Bevor jetzt alle auf diese Insel emigrieren wollen, sollte ich vielleicht auch noch dazu sagen, dass die Zugehörigkeit zur Insel nur durch die verstorbene Adelsfamilie vergeben werden konnte, das heißt an meinem Beispiel: ich habe auf dieser Insel keine Vorfahren und somit bin ich auch nicht offiziell Einwohner dieser Insel, durch meine Forschung wäre ich jedoch in den Augen der Weltregierung gefährlich, da ich zu viel weiß, deswegen haben die Inselbewohner angeboten das ich auf Lebzeiten auf Bara-Island geschützt bin – verlassen darf ich die Insel aber nie wieder. Es hört sich zwar hart an, aber nur so ist gesichert, dass die Menschen hier leben können. Das ist auch der Grund weswegen aus der großen Bibliothekshalle sämtliche Bücher auf der roten Liste entfernt wurden und unter strengster Aufsicht nur einigen wenigen Ausgewählten zur Verfügung stehen! Also keine Angst keiner von euch ist in der Lage sich Wissen anzueignen das für die Regierung wichtig wäre!" Da ein leicht unsicheres Lachen durch die Menge ging und einige nervös wurden, sprang der erste Redner auf: „Jetzt kennt ihr die Legende um unsere wunderschöne Insel! Bevor ich unsere kleine Einführungsveranstaltung für beendet erkläre möchte ich nur einige Fakten erläutern: Morgen um 12 Uhr mittags beginnt unser Rosenfest! Der Großteil wird sich auf dem Hauptplatz der Hafenstadt abspielen! Wir würden alle bitten möglichst elegante und altertümlich wirkende Kleidung zu Ehren unserer heurigen Rosenkönigin zu tragen, die Wahl findet morgen um 14 Uhr vor dem Rathaus statt! Durch unsere großartige Bibliothek wird es heute und morgen noch zu jeder vollen Stunde Führungen geben und natürlich dürfen sie alle auch gerne selber in den über 300.000 Büchern schmökern! Wer möchte kann auch gerne probieren ob er die Tür im kleinen Saal öffnen kann, vielleicht ist ja ein Erbe unserer Herren unter uns, denn nur diese Familie und von ihr geladene Personen konnten diese Tür öffnen! Ich wünsche allen Neugierigen unter Ihnen viel Glück und allen anderen noch einen wundervollen Aufenthalt auf unserer Roseninsel!"

Noch während lauter Applaus und begeisterte Rufe durch den Pavillon hallten sprang Serena wie der Teufel persönlich auf und stürzte sich von hinten auf ihre Freundin: „Hab ich dich! Wenn du so weiter machst verpasse ich dir, wie einem Hund, ein Halsband!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen sieht die Rothaarige ihre klammernde Freundin von der Seite an: „Nur über meine Leiche! … Ich will probieren ob diese komische Tür in der Bibliothek aufgeht... vielleicht finden wir ja dort einen Weg nach Hause! Außerdem will ich morgen auf dieses Fest! Party! Juhuu!" Lachend schüttelt die Ältere ihren Kopf und hängt sich bei Mizuki ein: „Na dann auf zur Bibliothek, nicht das du vor lauter Neugierde noch stirbst!" Wie ein überdrehtes Kind plappernd und umherspringend zieht Mizu Serena in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Staunend stehen die beiden Frauen einige Zeit später vor dem Gebäude, das sich auf dieser Insel Bibliothek schimpfte. „Also für mich ist das keine Bibliothek sondern ein Schloss... ich meine schau dir nur mal die vielen Fenster an... mindestens 15 in einer Reihe! Und die kunstvollen Stuckornamentierungen! WOW!", stößt die Rothaarige begeistert aus. Zustimmend nickt ihre Begeleitung: „Wobei ich nur bedingt überrascht bin über den Prunk, denk nur einmal an unser Hotelzimmer und an die restliche Stadt... wer auch immer früher auf dieser Insel gelebt hat, hat es verstanden schöne Dinge zu fertigen und zu bewahren... Ich bin mal gespannt wie die Bibliothek drinnen aussieht!" Wie sollte es anders sein schnappte sich die Rothaarige die Hand ihrer Freundin und zerrte sie, sehr zu Serenas Missfallen, in die Eingangshalle der Bibliothek. Interessiert sehen die Reisenden die Bilder der 'Herrscherpaare' an und lasen die Namen unter den Gemälden, bis die Hellhaarige plötzlich versteinert stehen blieb und ihrer 'Schwester' winkte: „Das ist doch die Frau von dem alten Foto! Alyssandra Merlion... und der Mann neben ihr heißt Ryu... Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber die Frau sieht dir auf merkwürdige Weise ähnlich..." „Wie wenn man einem Doppelgänger über den Weg läuft... Gruseliges Gefühl... Aber verwandt können wir nicht sein... wir sind wortwörtlich aus verschiedenen Welten", grübelt Mizu nachdenklich vor dem großen Gemälde. Leicht runzelt Seri ihre Stirn und legt ihren Kopf schief: „Irgendetwas ist hier Sonderbar... Ich kann nur nicht sagen was hier falsch läuft. Komm schauen wir uns die 'Geheimtür' an, die Leute schauen uns schon komisch an!" Gesagt getan – die beiden Frauen stiegen in den erste Stock und betraten den kleineren Bibliotheksteil, wo sie leicht ziellos durch die labyrinth-artig aufgestellten Bücherregale irrten. Erst im hintersten Winkel des Bücherparadieses stach den Freundinnen eine pechschwarze Tür mit einer blutroten Rose in der Mitte in die Augen, glücklicherweise waren in diesem Moment keine anderen Besucher in der Nähe und so probierten beide umgehend die Tür aufzubekommen. Was auch immer die beiden erwartet hatten zu ihrem Glück, oder vielleicht auch Pech, passierte rein gar nichts und die Rothaarige konnte sich ein frustriertes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen: „Verfluchte Tür! Ich hätte so gern gewusst was dahinter ist! Gemein!... Los Seri gehen wir, ich mag die Bibliothek nicht mehr!" Lachend schüttelt die fast Weißhaarige ihren Kopf und beobachtet wie der Rotschopf beginnt zum Ausgang zu stapfen. Gerade als Serena zu sprechen anfangen wollte, hörte sie ein dumpfes knackendes Geräusch hinter sich und riss ihren Kopf mit erschrocken geweiteten Augen herum. Gebannt starrte sie die OFFENE Tür an und rief ihre, inzwischen um eine Ecke verschwundene, Freundin zurück: „MIZUKI! Komm mal her!" Dem Ruf Serenas folge leistend tappt die noch immer beleidigte Mizu wieder zurück und blinzelt die offene Tür genauso verblüfft an wie ihre Kollegin: „Was ist jetzt bitte passiert?" „Wenn ich das wüsste... ich hab ein Knacken gehört und auf einmal ist die Tür aufgeschwungen...", murmelt Seri während sie ihrer neugierigen Begleitung durch die offene Tür folgt. Den Raum begutachtend fiel den beiden Frauen sofort auf, dass er keinerlei Fenster und außer der Tür, durch die sie eingetreten waren, nur noch eine zweite Tür, auf der in verschnörkelten Lettern 'NOSCE TE IPSUM' stand, sein Eigen nannte. Die Wände waren mit raumhohen Bücherregalen bedeckt und in der Mitte des relativ kleinen Raums stand umringt von gemütlich aussehenden Couchen und Sesseln ein gläserner Couchtisch mit wild durcheinander geworfenen Zetteln und einem kleinen braun eingebundenen Buch. Neugierig ließ sich Serena auf einen der Sessel sinken und begann sich das Buch und die Papiere genauer anzusehen während Mizuki die Regale genauestens inspizierte. Die Kleinere zog verwundert eine ihrer zarten Augenbrauen in die Höhe als zwischen dem für sie großteils unwichtigen strategischen Heerespapieren Besitzurkunden und ein unvollständiger Plan über den Standort der Porneglyphen zu finden waren. Die Besitzurkunden lesend fallen der Goldäugigen immer wieder die Namen 'Merlion' und 'Chevalier' auf und ihr schießt durch den Kopf das in der Eingangshalle auf vielen Gemälden der Name 'Merlion' zu finden war. „Anscheinend ist an der Legende mehr dran als alle immer geglaubt haben...", murmelt sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und legt die Dokumente wieder auf den wirren Zettelhaufen. Gespannt auf den Inhalt schnappt Seri sich das neben dem Papier liegende Buch, auf dem zu ihrer leichten Verwirrung am Umschlag kein Titel steht, und schlägt es auf. Gleich auf der ersten Seite springen ihr klare Buchstaben in die Augen: 'Teufelsfrüchte' – erstaunt blättert die Hellhaarige das ganze Buch durch, und wirklich alle Teufelskräfte die ihr spontan einfielen waren mit einem Bild der Frucht und den Kräften zu erst nach Art und dann Alphabetisch aufgelistet. „Das Buch existiert wirklich! Ich hab zwar schon viele Spekulationen im Internet gelesen... aber das wir wirklich eins finden hätte ich nicht gedacht... Hmmm... Zoan, Parmecia und Logia sind mir bekannt aber was ist mit diesen 'Black' Früchten? Verwandlung in schwarze Tiere... gehört das nicht eigentlich zu den Zoan? Merkwürdig...", über ihre Gedankengänge leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, beschließt Serena die 'Black'-Früchte erst mal hinzunehmen und nur bei Bedarf weiter darüber nach zu forschen. Ein metallenes Geräuscht lässt die sitzende Frau aufblicken und ihre wachen Augen fallen sofort auf ihre Begleiterin die verzweifelt versucht die noch geschlossene Tür mit der Aufschrift aufzubekommen. Sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen könnend bringt die junge Frau nur mühsam heraus: „Mizu... was machst du denn da?" Mit schmollendem Gesicht dreht sich die Angesprochene um und sieht ihre Freundin beleidigt an: „Ich will das diese Tür da aufgeht! Und jetzt hör verdammt noch Mal zu lachen auf, das ist nicht lustig!" „Armes Baby!", schallt Serenas klares Lachen durch den Raum, als die Frauen vom kleinen Lesesaal aus lauter werdende Stimmen hörten. Einige Sekundenbruchteile versteinerten die Freundinnen um daraufhin in Richtung der Tür zu hechten und warfen sie hinter ihnen zu, dummerweise wusste keine der Beiden wie man diese Tür wieder abschloss, so lief ihnen schon der Angstschweiß, auch wenn die Inselbewohner freundlich waren man wusste nicht was ihnen einfallen konnte, hinab. Doch wiedereinmal kam ihnen eine unbekannte Macht zur Hilfe und beide hörten das bekannte 'Klack' der sich abschließenden Tür.

„Ich will wieder nach Hause! Hier passieren uns andauernd die verrückesten Dinge!", meckert Mizuki herum während sie schon das vierte Stück Bananenschnitte vertilgt. Ihr gegenüber sitzt Serena, mit einer heißen Tasse grünen Tee in der Hand und einer Schwarzwälderkirschschnitte vor ihrer Nase, und wird ob der Worte ihrer Freundin leicht melancholisch: „Ich auch Mizu,... ich auch..." Langsam wandelt sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Hellhaarigen zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Ich hab hier übrigens etwas, das dich interessieren könnte!" Gespannt blickt Mizu von ihrem Essen auf und blinzelt ihren Gegenüber nur fragend an – erklärend angelt Serena das Buch der Teufelskräfte aus der Tasche: „Das Buch ist über alle Teufelsfrüchte und die Kräfte der Nutzer!" „Cool! Wo hast du das denn bitteschön her? Was ist das für eine 'Black'-Art?", fragt die Rothaarige ihrer Begleitung sofort ein Loch in den Bauch während sie das kleine Buch durchblättert. Genüsslich einen Bissen ihres Kuchens hinunterschluckend erwidert Seri: „Aus dem eigentlich verschlossenen Raum! Das Buch ist dort am Tisch gelegen und da sowieso niemand in den Raum gelangen kann hab ich es als wir hinausgelaufen sind noch schnell mitgenommen... Was es mit den 'Black' auf sich hat weiß ich genauso wenig wie du... ich hab das erste mal in diesem Buch davon gehört..." „Das nächste Mysterium.", stellt Mizuki trocken fest und gibt ihrer Freundin das Buch für Aufbewahrungs-Zwecke zurück. „Warum ist die Tür in dem 'verschlossenen' Raum eigentlich nicht aufgegangen? Ich mein, die erste hat ja getan was man will, aber die andere... Was ist da drauf überhaupt gestanden? Ich habs nicht so genau gelesen...", kratzt sich die Rothaarige nachdenklich und verlegen am Kopf. Grinsend über ihre Freundin erwidert Serena: „Warum wundert mich das nicht mehr... 'Nosce te ipsum' ist auf der Tür gestanden... Vielleicht hätten wir es ja übersetzen sollen damit die Tür aufgeht?!" „Vielleicht... irgendwie hört sich das nach Latein an. Bitte nicht... wenn das Latein ist dann können wir das nie übersetzten – wir beide hassen diese Sprache!", stöhnt der Rotschopf verzweifelt auf. „Kein Wunder das die Tür nicht aufgegangen ist... Und aufbekommen werden wir zwei die sicher nie im Leben!", beendet Serena das Umherrätseln und die Frauen beschlossen still schweigend nie wieder in ihrem Leben über ihre nicht vorhandenen Lateinkenntnisse nachzudenken. Sich wieder ihrem Speis und Trank widmend verbringen die Freundinnen den restlichen Tag in dem gemütlichen kleinen Cafe mitten in den Rosengärten der Bibliothek.

Stöhnend und sich den schmerzenden Kopf haltend rollt Mizuki sich in ihrem Bett umher während um sie herum die Welt allem Anschein nach in Anarchie verfällt. Jedes kleinste Geräusch registrieren ihre überempfindlichen Ohren wodurch der Krach im unter ihrem Zimmer liegenden Schankraum gleich zehn mal so laut für die verkaterte Frau war. „Verdammt... Mein Kater kann bald Mäuse jagen... Auuuuu... Ich hätte gestern bei dem blöden Fest nicht so viel trinken sollen... ahhh... und welcher Vollidiot macht hier so einen Radau?! Mein armer Kopf...", jammert die Rothaarige während sie verzweifelt versucht ihre trägen Augenlider dazu zu bringen das zu tun was sie will. Mühsam bringt sie ihre Augen einen Spalt breit auf und blinzelt in den von schweren Vorhängen verdunkelten Raum. Sich langsam aufsetzend vernimmt ihr pochender Schädel, dass der im Schankraum betriebene Lärm immer weiter anschwillt. Wackelig kommt Mizu auf ihre Beine und tappst ungelenk zum Bett ihrer Freundin um diese etwas rabiat zu wecken, da die junge Frau einfach kurz vor Serenas Bett strauchelte und ihrer Freundin wie am Vortag den Ellbogen in den Magen rammte. Fauchend sprang das Opfer der ganzen Aktion auf und wollte ihren Angreifer anschreien. Ein Blick auf das Häufchen Elend das halb auf ihrem Bett und halb auf dem Boden lag, gab Serena jedoch zu verstehen, dass Mizuki schon genug litt und nicht noch eine gebrüllte Standpauke benötigte. Sich in Lotusposition auf ihrem gemütlichen Bett niederlassend beobachtet sie, wie die Frau neben ihr langsam und umständlich auf das Bett kletterte und sich niederließ. „Warum hast du nie einen Kater wenn wir trinken? Das ist so ungerecht! … Ahhhh... mein Kopf... Was ist das eigentlich für ein schrecklicher Lärm Seri?", mault der Rotschopf. Erst durch die Worte ihrer Freundin beginnt die Hellhaarige das Getöse unter ihnen zu hören – durch das extra laute Organ Mizukis hatte Serena schon vor Jahren gelernt laute Geräusche um sich herum auszublenden – und runzelt als sie Wortfetzen verstehen kann leicht ihre Stirn: „Tja...that's life... Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht dann zerlegen gerade einige Piraten den Schankraum... Aber du gehst jetzt am besten erst mal duschen, vielleicht geht's dir ja dann wieder besser!" Als Bestätigung nur ein Handzeichen gebend wankt die Frau in Richtung des Badezimmers. Leicht kichernd erhebt sich auch Serena und zieht sich, duschen war sie noch gestern Abend, eine blaue Baggypant, ein ärmelloses schneeweißes Top und gemütliche Sandalen mit leichtem Absatz an. Sie fand auch noch Zeit ihre langen Haare in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammenzufassen und leichtes Makeup aufzulegen, bevor Mizuki in ein flauschiges Handtuch gewickelt wieder den Schlaf- und Wohnraum betrat. Wesentlich munterer und mit weniger schmerzendem Kopf grinst die leicht Bekleidete und zieht sich schamlos neben ihrer Freundin um. In ihre hochhackigen Sandaletten schlüpfend ist nicht nur Mizukis Outfit, eine schwarze Leder-Hotpants und ein schwarz bauchfreies Bandeautop wozu sie eine blutrote Bluse darüber trug, komplett, sie überragt auch ihre 'kleine' Freundin um gut 20 Zentimeter. Mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Blick schaut die Ältere zu ihrer Begleiterin hinauf: „Das musste jetzt sein, oder? Ach egal... schaun wir uns mal an was da unten los ist... außerdem hast du sicher nichts gegen einen starken Kaffee..." „Stimmt genau!", wird bestätigt und die Frauen verlassen ihr Zimmer um nur wenig später auf halber Höhe mitten auf der Treppen dem leicht zerzausten und aufgeregten Wirten zu begegnen. Als er seine Kundinnen sieht fängt er erregt an zu plappern: „Guten Morgen die Damen! Wenn sie frühstücken möchten, bringe ich ihnen gerne etwas auf ihr Zimmer und sollten sie ausgehen bringe ich sie zur Hintertür hinaus. Bitte betreten sie nur nicht den Schankraum! Dort treibt gerade eine Piratenbande ihr Unwesen und ich möchte nicht das sie sich dadurch gestört fühlen!" Sich gegenseitig einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zuwerfend zucken beide Frauen mit ihren Schultern und setzen ihren Weg, trotz der aufgeregten Worte des Wirtes, zum Schankraum unbeirrt fort. Da sowohl Serena ihren Dolch als auch Mizuki ihre Sai an die Oberschenkel geschnallt hatte, waren beide sich sehr sicher jeden Unhold zumindest kurzzeitig aufhalten zu können um die Flucht anzutreten. Mizuki konnte schließlich auch leicht ausgepowert Lorenor Zorro standhalten und die Reisenden hatten erst vor wenigen Tagen all ihre Fähigkeiten gegen einige Piraten erfolgreich verwendet. Leise über das gestrige Rosenfest plaudern treten die Freundinnen in den Raum ein, setzen sich dort sofort auf den Tresen, alle Sessel waren im herrschenden Chaos verschwunden, und die verschreckte Kellnerin brachte ihnen in zwei der noch heilen Tassen Kaffee. Genüsslich nippen beide an dem noch heißen Kaffee und sehen sich die verrückten Piraten genauer an, bis der Rothaarigen als erstes auffällt: „Hey Seri, schau mal dort drüben, ist das nicht der Piratenkapitän der uns vor zwei Tagen angegriffen hat?" Dem Finger folgend entdeckt auch die Hellhaarige den Kapitän: „Ja das ist er! Na das kann ja noch lustig werden, wenn sie uns entdecken..." Vertieft in ihre Entdeckung merken die Freundinnen nicht das einer der vielen Kämpfenden auf sie zu stolperte. Der Pirat konnte sich zwar noch an ihren Beinen festhalten um nicht umzufallen doch zu seinem Leidwesen riss er den beiden Frauen ihre Kaffeetassen aus den Händen und das heiße Gebräu ergoss sich über Mizuki und Serena.

Bei Marco und Ace:

Die Kommandanten der ersten und zweiten Division Whitebeards hatten noch bevor sie an Bara-Island angelegt hatten, beschlossen nach langer Zeit wiedereinmal miteinander eine Insel zu erkunden. So stromerten die gefürchteten Piraten seit dem Morgengrauen durch die kleine aber feine Hafenstadt. „Warum hat Vater eigentlich hier anlegen lassen? Meistens suchen wir uns doch eine verlassene Insel oder legen an einer versteckten stelle an... Hier ankern wir mitten im Hafen ...", fragt der Hutträger seinen Freund. Mit ernstem Blick beantwortet Marco ihm seine Fragen: „Auf dieser Insel hat die Weltregierung und somit die Marine keine Macht, deswegen können wir so offen an Land gehen! Warum wir hier sind kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, ich vermute aber, dass wir diese beiden Frauen suchen die letztens einen Teil der 13. Division aufgemischt haben... wahrscheinlich will Vater mit den Beiden reden..." Zustimmend leicht nickend und brummend hält Ace seinen Hut fest bevor ihn eine starke Windböe von seinem Kopf reißen kann. Mit dem starken Wind werden zu den gesuchten Männern auch die Laute einer Schlägerei getragen und ohne sich abzusprechen fangen beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an in diese Richtung zu laufen. Als sie jedoch gerade die Bar betreten wollen verstummen drinnen alle Geräusche. Neugierig öffnet Ace die Tür und betritt dicht gefolgt von Marco den Schankraum. Leicht verwirrt bemerken die Männer, dass alle anwesenden Piraten, denn es waren die der 13. Division, keinerlei Notiz von den Kommandanten nahmen, sondern nur gebannt zur Theke starrten. Während Marco sich den erstbesten Piraten schnappte und eine Erklärung forderte, starrte die Flammenfaust nur gebannt in die selbe Richtung wie alle anderen: zu zwei jungen attraktiven Frauen die anscheinend einem der Crewmitglieder gerade eine ordentliche verpasst hatten. Er war ein gesunder junger Mann und das hatte er sowohl seiner Crew als auch unzähligen gutaussehenden Frauen bewiesen, aber als er die beiden durchnässten Frauen vor ihm sah dachte er in keinster weise daran mit ihnen ins Bett zu steigen, wobei er innerlich vermerkte, dass er keine von der sprichwörtlichen Bettkannte stoßen würde. Obwohl die rothaarige und größere der Frauen nur noch in einer knappen Hotpant und einem engen Stück Stoff um die ansehnliche Oberweite dastand und trotz des sportlichen Körpers Kurven vorzuweisen hatte, starrte der Kommandant der zweiten Division nur auf die zierlichere und weiblichere der Beiden. Ace wusste nicht was genau es war das ihn in den Bann zog, aber auch die Stimme seines Freundes konnte ihn nicht von der Weißhaarigen ablenken und so sah er ihr nur gebannt zu, wie sie leicht grummelnd aus ihrem klatschnassen weißen Top schlüpfte und nur noch in einer praktischen weiten halb langen Hose und einem hellblauen Sportoberteil vor der versammelten Menge stand. Erst als die goldenen Augen der Frau seinen intensiven Blick einfingen und er in ihnen Erkennen spiegeln sah, riss er sich los und wandte sich dem ihn mit einem Grinsen musternden Phönix zu der sich zu Ace' Leidwesen nicht verkneifen konnte und wollte: „Was gesehen das dir gefällt? Reiss dir bald eine Frau auf, du bist seit der 'Sache' total untervögelt, wenn du so weiter machst fackelst du noch mal die Moby ab! Aber ich muss dich loben, du hast auf jeden Fall einen guten Geschmack, die Kleinere ist im Bett sicher viel umgänglicher als der Rotschopf, die schaut nach einer richtigen Kratzbürste aus!" Mit einem breiten frechen Grinsen greift der Schwarzhaarige die Gedanken seines Nebenmannes auf: „Also ich hätte ja bei der Kleinen schon bedenken sie zu zerbrechen so zierlich wie sie ist... außerdem steh ich mehr auf Frauen bei denen ich keine Genickstarre beim Knutschen kriege und du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass die Rothaarige einen scharfen Körperbau hat!" „Muss ich dir zustimmen... Wenn ich den Beiden auf der Straße begegnet wäre, hätte ich beiden hinterher gepfiffen, aber hier sollten wir die Finger von ihnen lassen... die beiden Ladys da vorne sind unsere Gesuchten!", wird der Kommandant und Vize Whitebeards plötzlich ernst. Mit offenem Mund starrt die Flammenfaust seinen Freund verdattert an: „Die beiden waren das?!" Fast unmerklich nickt der blonde Mann und erhebt seine mit Haki verstärkte Stimme: „Hey Mädels! Wer seit ihr, dass ihr euch einbildet jemanden von Whitebeards Crew anzugreifen?" Kurz sehen die Frauen auf wenden sich jedoch sofort wieder ihrem eigenen Gespräch im Flüsterton zu. Sehr zur Schadenfreude der Flammenfaust fängt eine Ader auf der Stirn des anderen Kommandanten an wütend zu pochen und er lässt seine Stimme donnern: „Wisst ihr überhaupt wen ihr da gerade ignoriert?!" Ihr Gespräch beendend drehen sich die Frauen zu Marco und Ace um und die Rothaarige gibt frech grinsend eine Antwort: „Phönix Marco Kommandant der 1. und Feuerfaust Puma D. Ace Kommandant der 2. Division Whitebeards! Und jetzt brüll hier nicht so rum Ananaskopf!" Schnell hechtet Ace zu den Frauen und zieht die Hellhaarige von ihrer Freundin, die von einem halbverwandelten, stinkwütendem Marco gepackt worden war, weg, ihren zarten Körper von den beißenden Flammen abschirmend. Besorgt auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinabblickend fängt er ihren musternden Blick ein weiteres Mal ein und wiedereinmal muss er den Blick los lassen als Marco eine gewaltige Welle Königshaki freisetzt, die fast alle im Raum auf der Stelle umkippen lässt. Selber leicht strauchelnd wird Ace jetzt von der Frau vor ihm festgehalten. Verblüfft, dass sie ohne weiteres nach so einer Hakiwelle stehen kann starrt er sie an, reißt aber, als er Marcos zornige und verwirrte Stimme hört, den Kopf herum und bekommt einen Lachanfall. Wütend blitzen sich die rothaarige leicht angesengte Frau, der genauso wie ihrer Freundin das Haki nichts anhaben konnte, und der Kommandant der 1. Division an – DAS gab Mal wirklich viel Erpressungsmaterial her! Mit seiner strapazierten Geduld am Ende schnellt Marco nach vorn, boxt seinem Gegner in den Magen und schmeißt sich die fluchende Frau über die Schulter. „Nimm du die andere, ich kümmer mich um diese Kratzbürste! Wir bringen die Beiden jetzt zu Vater, soll der entscheiden was mit ihnen passiert!", knurrt Marco noch immer wütend in Ace' Richtung. Kurz mit den Schultern zuckend schnappt sich der Kommandant die Frau vor ihm und wirft sie sich über die Schulter, mit einem breiten Grinsen schlägt er ihr dabei auch einmal fest auf ihren knackigen Hintern, was ihr einen erschrockenen Schrei entlockte und ihm einen harten Schlag auf den Rücken einhandelte – mit einem hatte sein Freund unrecht... die Hellhaarige war um keinen Deut umgänglicher als ihre Begleiterin, sie sah nur unschuldiger aus!


	7. Kapitel 6 - Das Warten hat ein Ende

**Kapitel 6 – Falsche Gegner und eine katastrophale Mitfahrgelegenheit**

Achtung einige Sichtwechsel!

POV Serena (kurz nach dem Kaffeeunfall):

„Warum war es vorhersehbar, dass so etwas passieren musste? Ach ja: mieses Karma... Wenigstens hab ich statt des durchsichtigen Spitzen-BH's heute ein Sportoberteil genommen, mit dem nassen weißen Oberteil wäre es ansonsten wirklich lustig geworden...", schießen mir die Gedanken durch den Kopf während ich mich aus meinem Shirt schäle. Leicht grummelnd werfe ich es auf den Tresen hinter mir auf dem schon die durchweichte Bluse meiner besten Freundin einen 'Ehrenplatz' gefunden hatte. Dass alle Anwesenden im Moment auf Mizuki und mich starren, ist mir durchaus bewusst, trotzdem fühle ich einen besonders intensiven Blick auf mir. Meine erste Vermutung wieder verwerfend – Mizu war noch damit beschäftigt den Piraten, der unseren Kaffee verschüttet hatte, anzuknurren und anzufunkeln – wanderten meine Augen im Schankraum umher, bis sie auf die schwarzen Irden einer mir gutbekannten Person fielen, die mir Tränen in die Augen trieb. Kurz sahen wir uns gegenseitig tief in die Augen. Der halbnackte Mann wandte jedoch mit einem fast unmerklichen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen seinen Blick ab und sah seinem Nebenmann an. Mit einem Blick hatte ich die Situation erfasst und ich fing langsam an übles zu ahnen. „Mizu... Wir haben hier ein klitzekleines Problemchen!", raune ich meiner Freundin möglichst leise zu. Verwirrt dreht sich die Rothaarige zu mir: „Was ist denn los? Ich war gerade so schön mit dem Piraten beschäftigt..." Mit ernstem Blick deute ich mit dem Kopf in Richtung der von mir entdeckten Männer. Einen langen Herzschlag starrt Mizuki die beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen an, kann sich dann jedoch leicht hysterisch lachend von deren Anblick lösen: „Was machen Marco und Ace hier? Bitte sag nicht..." „Ich befürchte doch – wir haben uns anscheinend mit Crewmitgliedern Whitebeards angelegt...", stöhne ich leicht verzweifelt.

Als unsere hitzige Diskussion das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Sekunden gestört wurde platzte Mizu der Kragen und sie faucht den Kommandanten der ersten Division an: „Phönix Marco Kommandant der 1. und Feuerfaust Puma D. Ace Kommandant der 2. Division Whitebeards! Und jetzt brüll hier nicht so rum Ananaskopf!" 'Sprungbereit' beobachtete ich die Reaktion Marco's auf die herzallerliebsten Worte meiner möchtegern Schwester – er ging wortwörtlich in Flammen auf. Bevor ich jedoch Zeit hatte zu reagieren wurde ich von kräftigen Armen umschlungen, gegen eine nackte Brust gedrückt und von den blauen Flammen des Phönix geschützt. Mich an seinen starken Oberarmen festhaltend blicke ich auf und Ace' Augen nehmen mich ein weiteres Mal gefangen. Plötzlich höre ich einige dumpfe Schläge und ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie langsam alle Piraten bewusstlos umkippen, sogar der junge Mann in dessen Armen ich noch immer 'liege' fängt an zu straucheln. „Was zum Teufel war das jetzt? Königshaki? Aber warum hab ich dann nur eine Gänsehaut und bin noch bei Bewusstsein?", schießen mir die Fragen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Kopf noch während ich Ace' schweren Körper stütze. Da die Flammenfaust erfolgreich meinen Blick auf Marco und Mizuki blockierte, hörte ich nur die tiefe Stimme des Phönix als er zu seinem Kollegen sagte: „Nimm du die andere, ich kümmer mich um diese Kratzbürste! Wir bringen die Beiden jetzt zu Vater, soll der entscheiden was mit ihnen passiert!" Den Boden unter den Füßen verlierend reiße ich verblüfft meine Augen auf und will schon protestierend aufschreien, als mir die Worte im Hals steckenbleiben: dieser Macho hatte mir mit voller Wucht auf meinen Allerwertesten geschlagen. Einen erschrockenen und wütenden Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken könnend, schlage ich ihm mit aller Kraft mit der geballten Faust auf den Rücken. Das draus resultierende Lachen ließ mich endgültig wütend werden und ich bombardierte meinen Entführer mit Schlägen, Tritten und Schimpfwörtern.

Whitebeard POV:

„Bitte hört endlich auf zu trinken! Bedenken sie ihre Gesundheit!", meckert eine der vielen Krankenschwestern die jeden Tag um mich herumschwirren. Demonstrativ einen großen Schluck nehmend winke ich die leicht bekleidete Frau zu Seite und war sogar kurz versucht sie vom Schiff zu schmeißen. „Warum werden alle zivilen Frauen die länger als 1 Woche auf meinem Schiff sind zu Nymphomanen? Habens die wirklich so nötig? Schrecklich...", grummle ich in meinem Bart nur um laut auf zu lachen als ich an einen heißen Feger denken muss der mir und Roger mehr als einmal bei einem Streit eine Drüber gebraten hat. „Wenn das die Marine mitbekommen hätte, dann wären Sengoku und Garp vor Schock tot umgefallen! Ja, das waren noch Zeiten!", geht mir mit einem Grinsen durch den Kopf.

Lautes weibliches Gekeife und Gebrülle lassen meine Gedanken verstummen: „Marco… Verdammt noch mal, lass mich runter! Verfluchtes Flattervieh du bist so was von Tod!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachte ich meinen Vize wie er mit der fluchenden und schimpfenden Frau über der Schulter an Deck springt, dicht gefolgt vom Kommandanten der zweiten Division – mit einer ebenso liebenswerten weiblichen Begleitung. Mit ordentlichem Schwung werfen mir meine Söhne die keifenden Mädels vor die Füße. Ebenso wie Marco und Ace entgeht auch mir nicht das die Hellhaarige mit einer fließenden Bewegung abrollt und sofort wieder auf ihren Beinen ist, die Rothaarige knallt jedoch mit voller Wucht auf ihre linke Schulter und lässt einen lauten Schmerzschrei hören. „Das war nicht nur der Aufprall am Boden... Mit ihrer Schulter ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung", geht mir besorgt durch den Kopf als ich der Frau zu sehe wie sie sich, ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen, ihre malträtierte Schulter hält, doch mein dummer und vorlauter Sohn kann seine große Klappe wieder einmal nicht halten: „Na Schnuckelchen, hat wohl doch mehr weh getan als gedacht? Tja... selber schuld, hättest du uns ni..." „SCHNUCKELCHEN?!", mit lodernden Augen fährt der Rotschopf meinem Kommandanten über den Mund: „Schnuckelchen?! Puma D. Ace... du bist T.O.D.! Korrektur: ich kastriere dich mit einem LÖFFEL!" Mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen beobachte ich wie unserem 'Feuerteufelchen' Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht wird.

Normale POV:

Einige Sekunden steht der Kommandant der ersten Division unschlüssig in der Gegend herum, beschließt aber dann doch seinem Freund zu helfen. Marco kommt jedoch nicht einmal zwei Schritte weit bis ihm die Füße weggerissen werden und er Aug in Aug mit einer tadelnd mit dem Zeigefinger wedelnden Serena ist: „Nanana, nicht einmischen! Das ist deren Kampf, nicht deiner!" Die Hände in die Hüfte stemmend beobachtet die Hellhaarige wie der Mann vor ihr mit sarkastischen Worten auf den Lippen wieder auf die Beine kommt: „Haben alle Frauen ein Rad ab? Sollen die beiden sich die Schädel einschlagen, nicht mein Problem... die Leidtragende ist sowieso deine Freundin!" „Wir wissen nur uns durchzusetzen! Ich würde mir eher Sorgen um Ace als um Mizu machen, sie kann sich wehren!", langsam breitet sich auf Serenas Gesicht ein ehrliches Lächeln aus. Grummelnd lässt Marco sich im Schneidersitz an die Reling gelehnt nieder: „Der Rotschopf heißt also Mizu... und wie ist dein Name?" „Mizu ist nur der Spitzname, eigentlich heißt sie Mizuki. Mein Name ist Serena, aber du kannst mich gerne Seri nennen, wenn du willst", lächelt die junge Frau den Mann vor ihr an und streckt ihm einladend ihre Hand entgegen. Fest wird ihr zartes Handgelenk von einem breit grinsenden Marco gepackt und sie landet von den Armen des frechen Phönix gestützt, sitzend neben ihm auf dem Boden. „Idiot...", meckert die Hellhaarige fast unhörbar und schlägt ihrem Angreifer leicht auf den Arm. Sein breites Grinsen noch einen Ticken weiter machend erwidert Marco nur sich gemütlich ausbreitend: „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Seri! Dann schauen wir mal wer von uns beiden recht behält..." Fragend eine Augenbraue hinaufziehend blickt Serena den Mann neben ihr an, dieser deutet jedoch nur mit einem Handwink stumm in Richtung der Kämpfenden: Ace und Mizuki.

Serena POV:

Gespannt verfolgen meine Augen und mein Verstand den Ablauf des ungleichen Kampfes und zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich dem Kommandanten neben mir Recht geben: Ace war Mizuki überlegen. Punkt. Er hatte einfach den Vorteil einer Teufelsfrucht und konnte aus sicherer Entfernung Attaken starten, wohingegen meine Schwester mit ihren Sai genötigt war auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Geschickt wie sie glücklicherweise ist weicht sie seinen Attacken größtenteils aus, aber leider nicht allen. Mit einem besorgten Stechen im Herzen wünsche ich mir ihr helfen zu können, ach wenn wir doch nur das Tyrannenhaki einsetzen könnten…

Whitebeard POV:

*Armes Mädl... wie es aussieht hat sie gegen Ace keine Chance...*, geht mir leicht bedauernd durch den Kopf als ich die sinnlosen Versuche der Rothaarigen verfolge meinen Kommandanten auch nur in Reichweite ihrer Waffen zu bekommen. Vertieft in das Getümmel blende ich alles um mich herum aus. Einen großen Schluck aus meinem Krug nehmend nutze ich die Gelegenheit um mich gemütlicher Hinzusetzen und nehme genüsslich einen tiefen Atemzug der klaren und frischen Meeresluft. *Hmmm... wie nach einem starken Sommergewitter *, spucken meine Gedanken umher während ich mich immer weiter in der entspannenden Wirkung des lebensspendenden Atems der Natur verliere, ich gehe sogar soweit meine Augen kurz entspannt zu schließen. Blitzartig reiße ich sie aber wieder auf – ich kenne dieses Gefühl! Ich kenne diese klare Luft! Anscheinend werde ich jetzt wirklich schon alt. Aus dem ungewollten Bann gerissen lasse ich meine Augen über meine versammelte Mannschaft gleiten. Alle stehen oder sitzen mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck herum und tragen teilweise ein Lächeln oder geschlossene Augen spazieren. Oh ja ihre Kräfte sind jetzt schon stark, sogar Marco ist gefangen und lehnt mit geschlossenen Augen an der neben ihm sitzenden Frau. Die Weißhaarige scheint jedoch von all dem nicht das mindeste mitzubekommen, sie starrt nur gebannt auf ihre kämpfende Freundin. *Bald … schon sehr bald...aber jetzt ist die Zeit noch gekommen euch alles zu sagen...*, denke ich still für mich und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wende ich mich wieder dem noch immer laufenden Kampf zu: allem Anschein nach hatte sich das Blatt gewendet – dem verwirrten Ausdruck meines Sohnes und den jämmerlichen Funken aus seinen Fingerspitzen zu schließen, funktionieren seine Teufelskräfte nicht mehr so wie er es wollte und frech wie der Rotschopf ihm gegenüber nun mal war, wartete sie nicht ab bis er mit der neuen Situation zu recht kam, oh nein, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht prügelte sie meinen Kommandanten quer übers Deck. Schallend fange ich an zu lachen als es der jungen Frau doch tatsächlich gelingt Ace wortwörtlich einen Tritt in seinen Allerwertesten zu verpassen – natürlich mit ihrem spitzen Absatz voran! Das Warten hatte sich wirklich gelohnt!

Normale POV:

Das laute unverkennbare grollende Lachen Whitebeards reißt alle aus der entstandenen Trance. Benommen fängt auch Marco wieder an sein Umfeld bewusst wahrzunehmen, vor allem der wundervolle Ausblick vor ihm 'hilft' ihm aufzuwachen. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht bleibt der Kommandant noch immer 'benommen' auf die Schulter Serena's gelehnt sitzen und beobachtet gespannt wie einige Schweißtropfen über die helle Haut der jungen Frau perlen und in ihrem nicht gerade kleinen Ausschnitt verschwinden. Unbewusst rutscht er mit seinem Oberkörper immer tiefer – wenn da nicht plötzlich ein sehr schmerzhaftes Ziehen an seinem Ohr gewesen wäre. Serena hatte, als der Kampf vor ihren Augen für ihre Freundin entschieden war, wieder bewusst ihre Umgebung wahrgenommen und so war ihr auch nicht verborgen geblieben, dass das kuschelbedürftige Vögelchen aufgewacht war und sie anfing zu besabbern. „Such dir jemand anderen zum Begaffen!", mit diesen Worten reißt die zierliche Frau den Kopf ihres 'Angreifers' an dessen Ohr von ihrer Schulter und steht als sie in Freiheit ist mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen eilt sie auf Mizuki zu und springt diese mit Anlauf von hinten an: „Lass den armen Ace leben, vielleicht brauchen wir ihn noch. Außerdem rollt er sich schon vor Schmerzen..." Mit einer zweifelnd hochgezogenen Augenbraue blickt die Rothaarige ihr Klammeräffchen über die Schulter an: „Aber mir würden noch so viele Dinge einfallen die ich an ihm ausprobieren will..." „Aber dein Versuchskaninchen sollte lebendig sein, oder? Wenn du ihn heute schon kaputt machst kannst du morgen nicht mehr mit ihm 'spielen'", tadelt die Weißhaarige ihre Begleiterin wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. Leicht schmollend zieht Mizu eine Schnute, gibt jedoch ohne weitere Widerworte dem Wunsch Serenas nach und lässt nach einem letzten Tritt in die Seite ihres Gegners und einem fiesen Grinsen: „Kurier dich gut aus, morgen geht's nämlich weiter!", von ihm ab. Ein weiteres lautes Auflachen Whitebeards lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Frauen auf den Piratenkapitän, welcher ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht einen Vorschlag macht: „Ihr beiden Mädels gefallt mir! Warum schließt ihr euch nicht meiner Crew an? Etwas weibliche Verstärkung kann nie schaden!"


	8. Kapitel 7 - Zickenterror

**Kapitel 7 - Zickenterror**

„Und? Was sagt ihr beiden Hübschen dazu?", tönt Whitebeards laute Stimme quer über die Moby Dick. Verdattert blinzeln die angesprochenen jungen Frauen den Piratenkapitän an. „Wie? Wo? Was Wa...", stöhnend sinkt die Rothaarige unvermutet inmitten ihrer impulsiven Triade in die Knie und hält sich ihre linke Schulter.

Besorgt hechtet Serena zu ihrer Freundin und als die Schulter der jungen Frau nicht mehr von ihren offenen langen Haaren oder ihrer Hand bedeckt war, lief es der jungen Ärztin eiskalt den Rücken hinunter – Mizukis Tattoo hatte sich entzündet und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, dann breitete sich der Wundbrand schon gefährlich weit aus. Mit steinhartem Gesichtsausdruck fängt die eigentlich ruhige und gefasste Frau an wie ein hart gesottener Offizier Befehle zu geben: „Mizuki greif ja deine Schulter nicht mehr an! Whitebeard! Wo ist die Krankenstation? Habt ihr Antibiothika und Kortison an Board? Infusionen? Ich brauch das alles in 5 Minuten! Marco du trägst Mizu! Aber pass ja auf! Was glotzt ihr alle? Habt ihr nichts zu tun? Ab!" Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht gibt Whitebeard Marco nebenbei einen Wink dem Befehl Seris Folge zu leisten und zu der jungen Frau gewandt beantwortet er ihre Fragen: „Die Moby ist besser ausgerüstet als ein Großteil der Krankenhäuser der neuen Welt! Marco bringt euch zu Krankenstation!"

Mizuki POV:

Wenn doch nur diese verfluchten schwarzen Flecken in meinem Sichtfeld nicht wären! Mit diesem ulkigen wattigen Gefühl im Kopf bekam ich nur noch klar mit wie, nach dem Rückgang des Adrenalins in meinem Blut, gleißender Schmerz in meiner Schulter explodierte und Serena in ihren „Arztmodus" wechselte. Aber bei mir war doch alles in Ordnung! Ganz sicher sogar! WOW... seit wann konnte ich denn Schweben? Cool!... Warum ist denn das Gesicht der Federkugel so nah bei mir? OHH... ich werde ja getragen,... schade doch kein Fliegen.

Serena POV:

Den Anweisungen des ersten Kommandanten folgend suche ich mir im Laufschritt, meinen „Führer" nur wenige Schritte hinter mir, meinen Weg durch das Labyrinth des riesigen Schiffs. Laut knalle ich die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und bringe den anwesenden Schiffsarzt mit einem kalten Blick zum Schweigen. Ohne weiter auf ihn oder eine der Krankenschwestern, die mit extra tiefem Ausschnitt Marco seit einigen Metern verfolgten, zu achten, begann ich methodisch alles zusammen zu suchen: Tropf stand neben dem Bett, frische Nadeln, Desinfektion, Tupfer, Antibiotikum, Kortison, Kreislaufaufputschendes Mittel und und und. Vertieft in meine Arbeit das Leben meiner besten Freundin zu retten, denn wenn ich zu langsam wäre und sich die Entzündung bis zu ihrem Herzen auswachsen würde, dann wäre es das für sie gewesen, merkte ich weder, die bewundernden Blicke des Arztes, noch das Stolze Lächeln Marcos und schon gar nicht die eifersüchtigen Blicke und getuschelten Worte der Schwestern. Infusion um den Wasserverlust durch das gestrige Saufgelage auszugleichen; intravenöses Antibiotikum und Kreislaufmittel; Tattoo desinfizieren, Cortison und Antibiotikum drauf – verbinden; und das schwerste von allen: gefühlte Tage lang warten.

Normale POV:

Erleichtert atmet die Hellhaarige auf als die Augen ihrer Gefährtin sich nach knappen zwei Stunden anfingen zu bewegen und als diese sich schließlich blinzelnd umblickte, entkam ihr ein erleichterter Lacher: „Guten Morgen Dornröschen!" Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn entgegnet der Rotschopf: „Wirklich witzig...Wo bin ich eigentlich und warum häng ich am Tropf? Anna..." Ihren eigenen Fehler bemerkend hält sie ihren Mund und sieht nur fragend und unschuldig zu ihrer Ärztin. Fast unmerklich hat Seri ihre Augen verengt und fixiert ihren Gegenüber, trotzdem ist in ihrer Stimme kein Wanken zu bemerken: „Dein Tattoo hat sich entzündet und du bist vorhin an Deck zusammen geklappt! Antibiotikum hast du jetzt erst mal intus... ich schätze das das ganze zwei bis drei Wochen brauchen wird bis es komplett verheilt ist!" Verzweifelt stöhnt Mizu auf und verdreht in Richtung ihrer Freundin die Augen: „Das heißt dann wohl Bettruhe. Dabei wollte ich Ace noch mal verkloppen!" Nebenbei den Tropf entfernend und die gebrauchten Dinge entsorgend verlautbart Serena professionell: „Ich weiß genau das ich dich nicht im Bett halten kann, solange du nicht ein mindestens faustgroßes Loch durch den Rumpf hast, also versuch ich es erst gar nicht. Du bekommst aber ab jetzt zwei Mal täglich dein Tattoo frisch verbunden! Falls dir Übel oder Schwindelig werden sollte oder deine Schulter mehr schmerzen sollte sagst du es mir sofort, dann schnall ich dich nämlich an ein Bett bis alles verheilt ist! Gegen normale körperliche Tätigkeiten hab ich aus medizinischer Sicht nichts einzuwenden, Kämpfe zählen aber nicht dazu! Und als Freundin kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache!" „Das machst du dir doch immer", entgegnet Mizuki während sie sich in eine sitzende Position aufrappelt.

Der noch immer im Krankenzimmer anwesende Marco hatte das Gespräch der beiden Frauen gespannt verfolgt. „Wer ist Anna?", lässt seine Stimme die beiden Frauen vor ihm zusammen fahren. Dramaturgisch legt der Rotschopf ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz: „Flattervieh erschreck mich gefälligst nicht so! Anna? Also ich kenne keine Anna... Du, Seri?" Stumm schüttelt die Hellhaarige ihren Kopf, sich nicht trauend sich dem Kommandanten zuzuwenden. „Aber du hast gerade Anna gesagt! Was verschweigt ihr?", erwidert die Stimme des Phönix schärfer als das mal davor. Hart beißt sich Mizuki auf ihre Lippen um nicht einen unbedachten Kommentar vor sich zu lassen sondern zuerst zu überlegen, wenn nicht wieder einmal ihre Freundin schneller gewesen wäre: „Muss ich jetzt dein Gehör herrichten? Mizu hat nur das Wort „aber" in „aba" vernuschelt. Wo du da „Anna" gehört hast würde ich gern wissen" Den Worten Serenas keinen richtigen Glauben schenkend runzelt der Kommandant nachdenklich die Stirn, lässt das Thema jedoch bleiben als eine Krankenschwester ihren Kopf ins Zimmer streckt und ihnen mitteilt, dass sie an Deck von Whitebeard erwartet werden. „Marco geh du schon mal vor, ich verbinde noch schnell Mizukis Schulter, dann kommen wir nach!", stellt die zierliche Weißhaarige unverzüglich fest und bekommt nur noch ein kurzes Nicken bevor der Phönix auf dem Weg zu seinem Kapitän war.

Grummelnd fängt die junge Ärztin an die Schulter ihrer Freundin zu verbinden und knurrt sie dabei fast tonlos an: „Ria! Sag mal spinnst du komplett?! Das ist mal wieder so typisch für dich! Erst denken dann reden! Ich hoffe Marco hat die Lüge geschluckt, ansonsten haben wir ein ordentliches Problemchen an der Backe!" Den stummen Dackelblick ihrer rothaarigen Freundin mit einem genervten Augenrollen akzeptierend drückt Serena ihrer Patientin eines der Hemden, die auf Vorrat im Krankenzimmer gehortet waren, in die Hand.

Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten später hatte es Mizuki geschafft sich in das übergroße Hemd zu quälen und die Freundinnen waren schon auf halben Weg den Raum zu verlassen als sie von einer hereinstürmenden Meute vor Wut rauchender und mehr als spärlich bekleideter Krankenschwestern gestoppt wurden. Mit abschätzigen Blick und hochnäsiger Haltung wurde den jungen Frauen sogar die „Ehre" zuteil, dass die Anführerin dieses billigen Haufens ihre Worte an sie richtete: „Ihr beiden lasst ja die Finger von der Crew! Kapiert? Vor allem die Kommandanten der ersten und zweiten Division sind Tabu! Wechselt auch nur ein einziges Wort mit Ace oder Marco und ihre beiden Tussen lernt uns kennen kapiert? Die zwei und alle anderen an Board gehören uns!" Leicht verblüfft lauschten die Studentinnen ihrem Gegenüber, noch vor Ende der Triade hatten sich jedoch beide wieder gefangen. Wohlweißlich ihrer Schwestern das Reden überlassend bleibt Serena still und lauscht mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht der Antwort: „Also als allererstes sollte man sich einmal vorstellen bevor man wild fremde Leute anquatscht! Und zweitens: Ich schätze Whitebeards Crew klüger ein, als das sie euch Barbiepüppchen in euren Fetzen auch nur einen zweiten Blick schenken würden. Ich traue mich außerdem wetten, dass keine von euch jemals mit Marco oder Ace auch nur geredet geschweige denn mit einem von ihnen geschlafen hat. Und last but not least: Es geht euch Schnepfen einen feuchten Kehricht an, was wir mit wem wo wann treiben. Und wenn wir es mit einem der beiden vor euren Augen treiben, was wollt ihr denn tun? Kreischen und uns mit Wattebällchen töten? Pfff..." Die 'Damen' eiskalt links liegen lassend stolziert der Rotschopf dicht gefolgt von ihrer Gefährtin aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung des Oberdecks.

POV Whitebeard:

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es eine weise Entscheidung ist die beiden Mädels in die Crew aufzunehmen? Irgendetwas verschweigen die Beiden?", spricht mein vorausdenkender Vize seine Bedenken nur Sekunden nachdem er wieder an Deck ist aus. Mit weit entferntem Blick antworte ich meinem Sohn: „Ich weiß das du den beiden noch nicht trauen kannst und es auch nicht willst, aber ich weiß das sie schon sehr bald einen wichtigen Platz in unser aller Herzen einnehmen werden. Egal wie sie sich entscheiden werden, für mich gehören sie jetzt schon zu meinen Kindern." „Also wirklich Vater... in zwei Fremde so viel Vertrauen stecken, so kenne ich dich gar nicht...", einen zweifelten Blick meines Kommandanten auffangend erwidere ich mit einer für mich eher seltenen leicht belegten Stimme: „Mein Sohn... wenn du das Wissen hättest, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt habe würdest du meine Beweggründe verstehen. So kann ich dich jedoch nur bitten meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und Serena und Mizuki ohne Hintergedanken oder Vorurteilen zu begegnen."

Noch immer nicht begeistert von unserem Neuzugang trottet Marco nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick zu mir zu den anderen Kommandanten. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen wird mir wieder bewusst, dass ich einfach zu alt für diesen Job bin, ich sollte mir wirklich bald überlegen, wem ich meine Crew anvertraue. Sie hat es damals schon abgelehnt und ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihre Meinung seit diesen Tagen geändert hat, also bleiben nur noch Marco und Ace. Leicht verziehe ich bei meinen Gedanken mein Gesicht, denn keiner meiner beiden Söhne hat im Moment die Kraft eine Crew wie die Meine zu einen, sie sind tolle Kommandanten aber leider nicht unbedingt Kapitänsmaterial. Noch immer über meine mögliche Nachfolge grübelnd, bemerke ich meine beiden Töchter erst als sie schon das halbe Deck überquert haben. Alles Trübe aus meinen Gedanken verbannend grinse ich den beiden Frauen entgegen.


	9. Kapitel 8 - 123Meins

**Kapitel 8 - 1…2…3…Meins**

POV Normal:

Lachend und fröhlich grinsend haben sich die Freundinnen nach ihrer netten Begegnung ihren Weg an Deck zurück gesucht, zugegeben mit einigen Umwegen und Sackgassen. Endlich die Eichentür mit einem großen Bullauge in der Mitte erreichend, die das Deck noch von ihnen trennte, hielt Serena ihre Begleiterin zurück als diese die Türe öffnen wollte: „Was sagen wir Whitebeard?" Kurz verwirrt blickend erinnert sich die Rothaarige an die letzten Worte zurück, die sie bewusst an Deck wahrgenommen hatte – Whitebeard wollte sie in ihrer Crew haben. Mit ihrer Freundin an der Hand etwas von der Türe zurückweichend meint sie nur trocken: „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Thatch ist schon tot, oder? Was können wir denn dann hier noch ausrichten? Marineford planieren?! Diese Kraft haben wir nicht." Leichte Trauer mit ihren goldenen Augen ausstrahlend antwortet Serena im gleichen Tonfall: „Und wo sollen wir hin? Wir kennen in dieser Welt niemanden und egal was hier passiert wir gehören ja nicht einmal in diese Welt, was sollen wir da groß ausrichten können…. Aber irgendwie müssen wir ja wieder heim kommen und welcher Ort ist besser geeignet als hier um jemanden kennen zu lernen der uns helfen kann. Und wenn wir die Crew nur als Taxi verwenden, willst du wieder als „Sklavin" für die Marine herhalten? Ich nicht…"

Lange blicken sich die beiden Frauen stumm in die Augen. Bis schließlich die Lilanen zuerst den Blickkontakt unterbrechen: „Du hast recht, was auch immer hier los ist, wir sind nur Zuseher. Das einzig wichtige ist den Heimweg zu finden…. Also bleiben wir vorerst hier…" Leicht lächelnd nickt die Hellhaarige ihrer Freundin zu und kann sich ein leicht stichelndes: „Außerdem musst du ja noch Ace ärgern!" Innerhalb von Sekunden losgelöst von ihren Zweifeln und Ängsten fangen die Augen Mizukis an frech und schalkhaft zu funkeln: „Oh ja! Der kriegt sein Fett noch weg, verlass dich drauf! Und ja ich hab mir gemerkt, dass ichs nicht übertreiben soll mit meiner Schulter!" Kurz grinsen sich die Beiden an um dann die Tür zu öffnen.

Überall an Deck waren die Crewmitglieder verstreut, einige saßen beim Pokern andere schliefen. Den vielen Leuten jedoch kaum einen Blick schenkend nehmen sie nur Whitebeard ins Visier und nur wenige Wimpernschläge später stehen sie ein weiteres Mal an diesem sonnigen Tag vor dem Kapitän einer der mächtigsten Piratenbanden der Welt. Breit grinsend sieht dieser sie nur erwartungsvoll an und muss auch nicht lange auf die gewünschte Antwort warten: „Na klar kommen wir mit! Hab ja noch ein Hühnchen mit dem Heizkörper auf zwei Beinen zu rupfen, den du zum Kommandanten deiner zweiten Division gemacht hast!", platzt die Rothaarige heraus. Über das lebhafte Wesen ihrer Begleiterin leicht den Kopf schüttelnd fügt Serena noch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an: „Vorerst bleiben wir gerne bei euch, aber wir können nicht sagen wie lange…. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht…. Pops…."

Beim letzten Wort in lautes grollendes Lachen ausbrechend, donnert die Stimme Whirebeards über das Deck der Moby Dick: „Ihr könnt solange hier bleiben wie ihr wollt! Ihr dürft auch jederzeit wieder zurückkommen oder um Hilfe bitten! Ich sehe euch beide als meine Töchter an und meine anderen missratenen Kinder und ich sehen auch immer zur Seite! So und jetzt holt den Rum raus! Es wird jetzt erst mal ordentlich gefeiert!"

Begeisterter Jubel bricht an Deck aus, einzig das Grüppchen der Kommandanten bleib still; egal was ihr Vater auch denken und sagen möge, schlussendlich waren auch sie für die Sicherheit der Crew verantwortlich und nach dem kürzlich stattgefundenen Debakel konnten sie sich einfach nicht über neue „vertrauenswürdige" Mitglieder im gleichen Ausmaß freuen wie früher. Vertrauen musste man sich erarbeiten und nicht geschenkt bekommen.

POV Serena:

Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht sehe ich dem bunten Treiben vor mir zu, einen großen Schluck von meinem Sherry-Brandy nehmend erinnere ich mich mit einem immer verschmitzter werdenden Grinsen im Gesicht an das Gezetere, als Mizu und ich unsere Plätze rechts und links von Whitebeards „Thron" bekommen haben. Was auch immer die großen weichen seidigen Polster zu bedeuten hatten oder besser gesagt „für wen sie bestimmt waren und noch sind" als der Piratenkaiser uns an seine Seite gebeten hat, ging eine regelrechte Schockwelle durch die Crew. Alle haben uns angestarrt und wild durcheinander geredet. Die laute harsche Frage Ace' war trotzdem nicht zu überhören: „VATER! Warum dürfen die zwei da sitzen?!"

Whitebeard die „Arbeit" abnehmend hatte sich meine liebe Schwester mal wieder ins Scheinwerferlicht gerückt: „Weil er eben weiß wie man Frauen behandelt du nackter Affe!" und sich dann demonstrativ auf ihren Polster fallen lassen und zurecht platziert. Und losgegangen war die Streiterei, nur das Festessen schob diesen Hitzköpfen einen Riegel vor – Essen wollten sich beide nicht entgehen oder verderben lassen. Mich etwas streckend blicke ich über den Thron Whitebeards und sehe das nun seit längerer Zeit unveränderte Bild: Mizuki verstrickt in eine Diskussion über Schwerter und gleichzeitig über die neuesten Modetrends, ersteres mit dem Kommandanten Vista und zweiteres mit der einzigen „normalen" - insofern so etwas hier überhaupt möglich war – Frau an Bord: Kommandantin Haruta. „Typisch Ria… Klamotten und Schwerter im Kopf…", geht mir mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln durch eben diesen als ich es mir wieder gemütlich mache.

Leicht zitternd reibe ich mir so gut es geht die Oberarme, welches sich mit einem Krug in der Hand als überaus schwierig erwies. Tagsüber hatte es um die 30 Grad Celsius aber als die Sonne vor einiger Zeit untergegangen war, hatte sich die Grandline zu Wort gemeldet und es war um einiges abgekühlt. Fröstelnd ob einer starken Brise kommend von den Unweiten des Meeres rolle ich mich zusammen und schelte mich Gedanklich selbst: „Warum zum Teufel hab ich Mizu eines der Hemden in der Krankenstation gegeben und mir keins genommen? Jetzt ist es saukalt und wahrscheinlich werd ich auch noch krank. Na toll…." Überrascht zucke ich zusammen als sich eine warme Hand auf meine nackte Schulter legt. „Ist dir kalt? Soll ich mich zu dir setzen? Ich bin ja ein „lebender Heizkörper" wie es deine Freundin so schön ausgedrückt hat", fragend blicken mich warme braune Augen an. Einen Augenblick meinen Blick über den neben mir hockenden Sohn Rogers gleiten lassend wird diesem mit jedem Herzschlag unwohler und mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen wendet er den Blick von mir ab: „D..Du k..ka...kannst a..auch m..mei…mein H..Hemd h..h..haben…" ‚Wie süß…', schießt es mir bei dem Gestottere des „gefürchteten" Piraten durch den Kopf und mit einem sanften Lächeln mache ich ihn auf eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit aufmerksam: „Ace… du hast gar kein Hemd an …."

Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund starrt er zuerst mich an, dann seinen unbekleideten Oberkörper und daraufhin wieder mich, dieses Mal mit einem leuchtend roten Gesicht und wirrem Gestammle. Kurz breitet sich ein freches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus als ich fasziniert zusehe wie sich der Rotschimmer immer weiter auf seiner Brust ausbreitet, bis ich ihn aus seinem Dilemma erlöse und ihn einfach zu mir auf meine weiche Sitzunterlage ziehe. Ohne lange umher zu fackeln mache ich es mir zwischen seinen langen Beinen gemütlich, lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust und schnappe mir seine muskulösen Arme um sie um mich zu legen. „Gemütlich?", frage ich frech aus dem Augenwinkel zu einem Tomatenroten Ace. Schüchtern nickt der Teufelsfruchtnutzer und versteckt daraufhin sein Gesicht in meinen langen offenen Haaren.

Verwirrt und belustigt bemerke ich das Ace als erstes an meinen Haaren schnüffelt, meinen Geruch anscheinend anziehend findet und seine Nase daraufhin in meiner Halsbeuge vergräbt und sich enger um mich legt.

Leises Lachen vor meinen Füßen und ein Arm der sich auf meine angezogenen Knie abstützt lassen mich von meinen Beobachtungen aufsehen direkt in das belustigte Gesicht des ersten Kommandanten Whitebeards: „Was macht ihr beiden Hübschen denn da? Müssen wir in neun Monaten mit kleinen Mini-Vielfraßen rechnen?" Meine Augen verengend schlage ich dem frechen Federvieh leicht auf den Kopf: „Plapper keinen Mist! Mir war einfach kalt und Ace war so nett und hat sich als Heizkörper angeboten!"

Von meiner Erläuterung keineswegs überzeugt stichelt der Phönix nach: „Und da kann er dir kein Hemd bringen? Ihr müsst gleich in inniger Umarmung dasitzen …. Ich frage mich ob ihr euch wirklich erst heute kennen gelernt habt…" Ein genervtes Zucken meiner Augenbraue nicht länger überbrückend fauche ich in leiser Stimmlage, da Ace doch wirklich eingeschlafen war: „Ich hab gerade gesagt das du keinen Mist reden sollst, Marco! Ace hat sich als Heizung angeboten, ich hab akzeptiert und wollte ausprobieren welchen Rotton sein Gesicht annehmen kann – deswegen sitzen wir so da wie wir es eben tun. Deine Beziehungs- und Schwangerschaftstäumereien kannst du dort lassen wo sie hingehören: in deinen Träumen!"

„Tu ihm nicht weh! Spiel ihm kein Interesse vor, wenn du keins hast!", wird Marcos Stimme plötzlich hart und bestimmend. Tief blicke ich in die kalten Augen vor mir: „So etwas würde ich niemals tun. Ich mag Ace zwar aufziehen oder in Verlegenheit bringen aber ich würde ihm nie bewusst schaden wollen. Und diese Aktion gerade fällt unter „in Verlegenheit bringen" und unter sonst gar nichts. Wenn es ihm wichtig ist mich zu umarmen oder in meiner Nähe zu sein, dann bin ich die letzte die etwas dagegen hat, er ist schließlich ein lieber Kerl. Um eins auch gleich klarzustellen, nein ich habe und werde auch keine romantischen Gefühle ihm gegenüber haben, er ist für mich jetzt schon wie ein kleiner Bruder…" Einen weiteren langen Augenblick vergehen lassend lockert sich die stoische Mine des Mannes und mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht streicht er mir leicht über die Wange: „Danke….. Du stehst also auf ältere Männer?" um den friedlichen Moment sofort wieder zu zerstören. Mit einem Augenrollen schlage ich noch einmal nach seinem Kopf, dieses Mal ohne Rücksicht: „Volltrottel!"

Lachend macht es sich der freche Macho vor meinen Beinen richtig gemütlich und lehnt sich sogar gegen meine Beine. Unbewusst wirre Muster auf die warmen Unterarme des Kommandanten der zweiten Division malend sehe ich mich seit einiger Zeit das erste Mal wieder in der näheren Umgebung um, denn einen stechenden Blick hatte ich schon seit Ace neben mir aufgetaucht war bemerkt. „Nicht DIE schon wieder…", geht mir mit einem genervten Schnauben durch den Kopf, als ich die freizügigen Krankenschwestern entdecke, die mich allem Anschein nach bei nächster Gelegenheit töten würden – ich hatte ja ihre „Warnung" missachtet. Fragend über seine Schulter zu mir sehend gebe ich dem ersten Kommandanten nur mit einem verächtliche Augenrollen und Nicken in die Richtung der werten „Damen" zu verstehen, warum ich so begeistert bin. Selber einen kurzen Blick in die angedeutete Richtung werfend bricht der Phönix in lautes Gelächter aus: „Haben euch die Verrückten jetzt schon auf dem Kiecker? Wahrscheinlich haben euch die Wahnsinnigen auch schon erklärt wer von uns Kommandanten welcher von ihnen „gehört"…. Bekloppte Hühner, als ob wir sie auch nur mit einer Kneifzange anfassen würden, von einer Einladung in unsere Betten ganz zu schweigen!" Schallend fange auch ich an zu lachen und wecke dadurch nicht nur meine persöhnliche „Heizung" – alias Ace – auf, sondern mache auch noch die ganze nähere Umgebung auf unser gemütliches Häufchen aufmerksam.

„Wann fängt die Enkelproduktion an?" - links von mir Whitebeard und rechts von mir: „Wann ist die Hochzeit?", Mizuki. „Weder Hochzeit noch Enkel!", blitze ich die beiden frechen Lebewesen trotz meines Lachanfalls scharf an und an meine beste Freundin gewandt: „Wo kommst du jetzt eigentlich her? Hast du dich nicht gerade eben noch mit Vista und Haruta unterhalten?" „Hey ich kann mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, wenn du dir hier Männer aufreißt!", plustert sich der quirlige Rotschopf frech wie eh und je auf. „Du verrückte Nudel!", lachend schlage ich ich Mizuki auf ihren Kopf um mit einem schmollenden Gesicht ihrerseits belohnt zu werden.

Ein fast unmerkliches verstärken der Umarmung lässt mich neugierig in das Gesicht des jungen Kommandanten blicken, in dessen Armen ich liege. Nahezu unhörbar murmelt Ace: „Bist du böse wenn ich nicht mit dir ins Bett gehe? Ich will dich als Freundin und nicht nur einmal für eine nette Zeit in der Nacht..." „Wie kommst du auf so eine blöde Idee? Ich wäre mehr als beleidigt und richtig böse auf dich, wenn du so etwas machen würdest!", erwidere ich dem Teufelsfruchtnutzer in gleicher Lautstärke heftig. Leicht unsicher blicken mit die dunklen Augen ins Gesicht: „Ich meine ja nur, weil du dich sofort in meine Arme gelegt hast... Und die Kommentare eben ...", seinen Blick danach sofort wieder abwendend. Mit einem Augenrollen schnappe ich mir sein Gesicht und richte es wieder in die Richtung des meinen aus: „Holzkopf, ich wollte ich nur etwas in Verlegenheit bringen und das hat ja geklappt, richtig? Und ich hab vorhin schon mit Marco über die blöden Kommentare gestritten und er hats nicht kapiert, glaubst du die anderen werden aufhören wenn wir drauf anspringen? Lass die Leute einfach reden, irgendwann werden sie es schon kapieren das da keine romantischen Gefühle sind!" Stumm nickt die Flammenfaust und stärkt seinen schon stahlharten Griff um mich noch weiter.

„Mädels sagt mal, habt ihr mit Vater schon geklärt wo ihr schlafen werdet?", platzt der erste Kommandant plötzlich mit einer eigentlich wichtigen Frage heraus. Synchron schütteln Mizuki und ich unsere Köpfe: „Nein hat er nicht... Solange wir nur nicht bei diesen herzallerliebsten Krankenschwestern nächtigen müssen werden wir schon irgendwie klarkommen, stimmts Mizu?!" Bei der reinen Vorstellung schaudernd verzieht die Rothaarige verächtlich ihren Mund: „Die Tussen würden die Nacht nicht überstehen..." Belustigt lächelt der Phönix uns beide an: „Wir dürfen euch ja nicht zu Mördern werden lassen... Seri ich überlasse dir gerne meine Kabine, bei den Klamotten darfst du dich auch gerne bedienen und für dich Mizu finden wir si..." „Ich nehm mir die von der lebenden Fackel!", stellt der Wirbelwind sofort ohne zu zögern resolut fest, sehr zum Missfallen der „Fackel": „OI! Du kannst dir nicht einfach so die Kajüten von anderen unter deinen Nagel reißen!" Demonstrativ desinteressiert ihre Fingernägel inspizierend erwidert Mizuki: „Und was willst du dagegen tun? Gar nichts Bürschchen. Außerdem solltest du in so einem Ton wie eben nicht mit Besseren reden."

Neutrale POV:

Einen überraschten Aufschrei ausstoßend wurde Serena in die Arme eines ebenso verdatterten Marco geschmissen und ihr vorheriger Heizkörper Ace fing an den vorlauten Rotschopf quer über das ganze Deck zu jagen. Sehr zur Belustigung aller fällt der junge Mann jedoch schon nach wenigen Metern einfach schlafend um und landet Nase voran in einem Teller voll Essen. Kichernd kehrt Mizuki zu ihrer Freundin zurück und macht es sich neben dieser auf dem Sitzpolster gemütlich. „Morgen müssen wir uns unsere Sachen aus der Kneipe holen... Wie lange werden wir jetzt eigentlich noch hier sein?", stellt die Weißhaarige fragend in Richtung des Kapitäns fest. Kurz überlegt der große Mann: „Marco schau das du ihre Habseligkeiten gleich am Morgen holen lässt! Wie lange wollt ihr hier bleiben, so weit die Crew geplant hatte wollten sie morgen die Strände der Insel unsicher machen und am Abend eine Kneipentour... Eigentlich wollten wir dann am nächsten Tag wieder aufbrechen, wenn ihr aber noch etwas zu erledigen habt, ist es sicher für meine Kinder möglich ein weiteres Saufgelage einzurichten!" Breit grinsend sprudelt Mizuki als Antwort sofort heraus: „Supi! Morgen wieder Party! Und wenn wir Übermorgen noch lange genug hier sind, das wir unser Schiffchen abholen können, dann passt bei uns alles!" „Zuki! Halt dich mal zurück, vielleicht wollen sie uns morgen gar nicht dabei haben?! Übrigens.. Paps.. ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Warum hast du uns in deine Crew eingeladen? … Wir haben dir ja bis her nur Scherereien bereitet?!", meldet sich die Hellhaarige nun auch zu Wort.

„Tja.. das kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, meine Kleine. Aber ich verspreche dir das du es schon sehr bald verstehen wirst! Und jetzt bringt mir noch Rum!", grollt die gutmütige Stimme Whitebeards.


End file.
